The Witch and Demon
by Sora Yoru Hashiba
Summary: Ambos jóvenes terminan atrapados no solo en el bosque sino que también en una casa que parece abandonada, mas los misterios no solo envuelven a dicho lugar sino que a ellos mismos tambien, solo una cosa es segura los dos quieren regresar. Riren fic. Evento: The Pumpking Song. de Dictadura Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, un poco de slave doll, muertes, maldiciones. si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa.

CAPÍTULO 1

Era un dia tranquilo en las afueras de la aldea, por alguna razón te quedaste dormida entre flores frescas y coloridas, miraste alrededor para poder ubicarte cuanto tiempo te habías quedado durmiendo y para tu suerte habías llegado muy temprano a ese lugar y calculaste que muy apenas iba a ser de tarde.

Caminando un poco por los alrededores llegaste hasta un tronco cortado donde descansaba un gato de pelaje negro despreocupado y sin hacer nada, cuando el animalito te vio rapidamente se sento en sus patas traseras mientras te miraba atentamente.

—¿Ya te has despertado?.

Más no contestaste y el minino supo que era una pregunta tonta, por lo que no te regaño de que no le contestaras.

—Este lugar es muy peligroso para un humano.

Estuviste de acuerdo con esa afirmación, así que antes de irte te despediste del minino y comenzaste a caminar hacia atrás del bosque donde te encontrabas, chocando con un arbusto gigante de rosas y enredaderas que bloqueaban el camino, recordando con un poco de dolor y angustia lo que tu padre te había dicho.

—El bosque es muy peligroso Elen, no vayas a ese lugar-

Pero como siempre tu persona lo había ignorado y ahora estabas ahí atrapado de momento. Diste una vuelta y emprendiste la caminata hasta que encontraste un camino diferente de donde habías venido; todavía dudoso de la idea de tomar ese camino, tomaste la decisión al final de ir por ese lugar, encontrando que era un lugar sin salida, suspiraste derrotado y te sentaste en un tronco medio cortado del lugar mientras pensabas que hacer ahora, al mover una pierna para cruzarla, algo metálico cayó de un lado donde estabas sentada, miras y te das cuenta que es un machete y sonríes cuando lo tomas, guardándolo en su cinturón del lindo vestido color amarillo que combina con tus ojos.

—Que suerte.

Dices más segura y palmeas entre tus bolsillos si todo está en orden, dándote cuenta que así es, vuelves en el camino para ver si con el machete puedes cortar las rosas y plantas que bloquean tu camino, lamentablemente estas son aun más gruesas y con la fuerza que tienes te es imposible hacerlo.

—Oh genial, son tan gruesas que ni marca he dejado, donde esta Rivaille cuando lo necesito.

Rivaille es el chico que tanto te ha gustado, más no le has dicho tus verdaderos sentimientos, debido a lo poco decidido que siempre te conformas con que el este a tu lado, un sentimiento de dicha invade tu cuerpo cuando lo ves y estas a su lado, pues él sabe hacer muchas cosas que tu, pero vamos se llevan por dos años, es un poco logico,segun tu.

Sigues caminando para regresar en donde estabas, pero te das cuenta en un parpadeo que el camino no es igual al que habías tomado, te preocupas, pero aun así sigues adelante, hasta que oyes en unos arbustos sonidos de hojas moverse, te detienes a mirar fijamente el lugar donde proviene el sonido y sin que te des cuenta, retrocedes de a poco para lo que sea que iba a salir de ese lugar y así tener la oportunidad de huir de ahí si era necesario. Más antes de ver que cosa era lo que salió de los arbustos, gritaste como nunca mientras te hacías bolita en el suelo, rezando a quien tu supieras para que te salvará.

—¿Elen?, ¿que haces en el bosque?.

Levantas la mirada y miras su cabello negro con ese corte militar que su padre le obligó a llevar y que ahora se volvió una parte muy atractiva de él, sus ojos azules oscuros que parecen negros, esos brazos que sostienen el carrito que usa para llevar leña de los árboles hasta llegar a sus pies que son contenidos por las botas típicas de la aldea que usan los niños, pero que se le ven mucho mejor a él que a cualquier otro chico que hayas conocido.

Tratas de relajarte mientras vas hasta su lado mientras él mismo lo hace y no puedes evitar que un pequeño sonrojo te coloree las mejillas de tu rostro.

—Vine por plantas medicinales y flores, pero ya no haye el lugar de regreso.

Le haces saber mientras él suspira y deja el carrito a un lado suyo para mirarte a los ojos.

—Yo estoy igual, estaba recogiendo leña y cuando trate de regresar, la salida estaba bloqueada por maleza y rosas, trate de cortarlas pero son muy gruesas.

—¿Y no sabes otra forma de llegar?.

—Si, pero, hay que pasar por esa parte del bosque que está prohibida.

Torciste los labios por la idea, pero no había de otra, así que le dijiste que aunque estuviera prohibida era necesario pasar por ahí para poder regresar, el estaba de acuerdo y si algo malo pasaba tenía la leña que podía servir de arma para golpear por si acaso.

Ya tomada la decisión por ambos, comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante donde sabían que estaba la parte prohibida del bosque, porque estaba prohibida no sabían realmente eso, pero de que lo estaba lo estaba, pero era necesario así que lo harían, caminaron y caminaron hasta que se encontraron con un letrero, tu fuiste primero y leiste "°casa de ….. (hacia adelante), °salida del bosque(atrás)".

Regresaste y le dijiste a Rivaille lo que habias leido, se había sorprendido un poco porque no sabía que había una casa por los alrededores, así que irían ahí para preguntar por indicaciones nuevas, para así poder evitar ir a la parte prohibida del bosque. Por lo que volvieron a caminar, pero en el camino tú tropezaste con una piedra oculta entre la vegetación del lugar, más nunca llegaste a sentir el suelo y no sabias el porqué ya que habías cerrado los ojos al sentir que caias, los abristes y te diste cuenta que el te estaba sosteniendo tan cerca de el.

—Más cuidado Elen, pareces todo un mocoso.

—No lo soy.

—Tsk, no parece lo contrario.

Te sentiste mal por la ofensa, más el te dejo de nuevo estable en tu lugar mientras veía como una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, logrando que la amargura del regaño se desvaneciera un poco. Siguieron con el mismo trayecto hasta que se toparon con otro arbusto lleno de maleza y rosas, se miraron uno al otro preguntándose cómo le harían para pasar, cuando tu recuerdas el machete que anteriormente habías recogido.

—¿Esto ayudará?.

—Oh claro, es perfecto para este arbusto ya que no se parece al otro.

Asentiste y se lo diste, el se acerco y con poco esfuerzo cortó enredaderas y rosas con espinas, dando así espacio suficiente para que ambos pudieran pasar, más cuando Rivaille quiso guardar el machete este se rompió en dos, teniendo que tirarlo, pues ya era inservible para ambos, caminaron otro tramo más y así pudieron ver la casa. Acercándose hasta el umbral, viendo que no había una manera de llamar salvo que por la puerta se adentraron más, tu miraste por todos lados y en un tronco medio cortado viste otro gato negro que estaba sentado, le pediste a Rivaille que llamara a la puerta mientras tú te acercabas al mínimo, este al verte se sentó y antes siquiera que le dijeras algo este hablo.

—¿He?...¿Qué ocurre?.

—Las rosas bloquean la salida del bosque, ¿no sabes una manera diferente de salir de él?.

Cuestionas al minino mientras por detrás se acerca Rivaille mientras te observa hablando con el animal.

—¿No sabe él alguna manera de salir? ¿O porque no contestan en la puerta?-

Tu niegas y ves como el minino se acerca a la puerta y la araña un poco para que después esta se abra por sí sola.

—Mira le abrieron al minino, podremos preguntar.

—Menos mal que ahora si, tu amor por los animales nos ayudara en algo.

Mencionó con sarcasmo Rivaille mientras se alejaba de ti y acariciaba al minino como una muestra de gratitud, para después mirarte a ti e invitarte a que entren a la casa.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Paras en seco al oír la pregunta del gato y mirarlo preguntando qué tiene de malo, si fue él mismo quien hablo para que abrieran.

—Bueno, no es como si tuvieras otra opción.

Asientes con un poco de temor y te despides del minino, cuando pasas de la puertas ves como esta se cierra por sí sola y fijas tu mirada al gato que en un parpadeo tuyo termina poniéndose como un gato sin un ojo, una oreja mochada y parte de su pecho al descubierto donde sale sangre y moscas vuelan alrededor de esa herida.

Con miedo retrocedes viendo como la puerta está cerrada y chocas sin poder evitarlo con la espalda de Rivaille.

—¿Pasa algo?.

Te pregunta pero todavía tienes miedo y no puedes pronunciar nada de lo que acabas de ver, el te llama de nuevo mocoso y tu reacciones inflando los cachetes como siempre sucede cuando te enojas con aquel que te hace enojar.

Atraviesan el pasillo, debido a que no ven nada de ambos lados, solo una puerta que está en frente, se miraron a los ojos y pasaron a través de ella, encontrando que no había nada al igual que la habitación pasada, se les hizo extraño mas tu notaste que había un cartel con unas brillantes letras atravesando el lugar, ibas a comenzar a caminar cuando la mano de Rivaille te detiene.

—¿A dónde vas?, no hay nada aquí.

—Si, mira hay un letrero.

Apuntaste hacia el lugar donde veías el dichoso letrero mientras él volteaba hacia ambos lados para no ver nada sospechoso, hasta que su mirada se posó en el piso donde estaba manchado de color rojo.

—Hey Elen mejor rodealo, te vas a manchar.

—Oh está bien.

Le contestaste mientras ambos se acercaban al letrero que simplemente decía "Ven a mi habitación", un mensaje de lo más extraño, más no te dio tiempo a seguir pensando pues cuando estaban regresando a la puerta las paredes de la habitación comienzan a cerrarseles, obligándolos a los dos a correr hasta la puerta del otro lado. Al girar el pomo se dan cuenta que está cerrada dejándolos pasmados del miedo a la inevitable muerte, solo antes de sentir que sus cuerpos son comprimidos hasta sacarles las vísceras ya aplastadas cual papilla de color rojo, vez a alguien que sonríe de una manera retorcida y con una voz que te hiela la sangre, mientras tu cuerpo se reduce a nada y su par de dos ojos te miran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

CAPÍTULO 2

—¿Elen?... ¿Elen?.

—¿Que?.

Abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta que lo que había visto solo era un producto de su imaginación, parpadeando Elen se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Rivaille mientras el observaba sorprendido por la reacción que habías tomado, sintiendo vergüenza por haberte visto en esas condiciones.

—Digo…¿que paso?.

Con ayuda del muchacho se reincorporó, mientras se aseguraba que lo que estaba viendo no era otra mala broma de su cabeza, hasta que tus ojos se detienen en la unión de sus manos sintiendo aún más vergüenza que antes, inmediatamente alejas tu mano de la del otro y te acomodas un poco el cabello largo como una señal de un tic nervioso.

—Lo más raro de mi vida.

Aseguró Rivaille mientras miraba alrededor del lugar, por lo que también comenzaste hacer lo mismo, dándote cuenta que ahora la habitación no estaba desierta sino que ahora contaba con dos mesas con floreros arriba de ellas y una alfombra de color café obscuro que se perdía en la longitud del lugar, con solo dos candelabros viejos y empolvados pegados a la pared para iluminar el camino.

—Sigamos hay que hallar la salida.

—Pero, si la tenemos enfren…

Callo rápido al darse cuenta que la puerta que recordaba estar en frente, ya no estaba ahí, subiendo así los nervios que por solo un momento se te habían ido, no quedandote de otra más que seguir de cerca al otro, observaste que el gato que antes habías visto estaba al lado de donde ambos habían estado, le clavaste la mirada y este parecia que hacia lo mismo, ya que no te la quitaba de encima, más no hiciste nada y volviste a retomar tu camino mientras el animalillo te seguía con su mirada.

La habitación donde estaban no tenía más que una mesa con unas tijeras, te acercaste a ellas y viste que estaban encadenadas a la mesa, como si alguien quisiera llevarselas de esa vieja casa.

—¿Y si revisamos las otras habitaciones Rivaille?.

Preguntaste al chico mientras veías como este trataba de abrir la puerta que conducía hacia el norte de la habitación.

—Esto está cerrado, así que no nos queda de otra.

Tomaron todo el camino de regreso hasta la primera habitación, pasando ahora por la otra puerta, encontrando un pasillo de dos caminos, siguieron adelante y hallaron una habitación sola con un cesto que tenía un solo oso de peluche con una sonrisa tierna pero con un ojo que estaba a punto de salirsele, tornando su cara tierna y tétrica al mismo tiempo. A lado de ellos en una pared se hallaba otro letrero, ambos se miraron dudando si sería bueno leerlo como el otro.

—¿Lo leemos?.

—Que hay si pasa lo mismo, piensalo mejor.

—Si,pero no hay de donde más salvo la otra habitación, anda Rivaille.

—Bien, solo deja voy a la puerta por si acaso, así corres y tomo tu mano y salimos de esto.

Asentiste mientras observabas su caminar a la puerta, una vez ahí te acercaste al letrero que decía:

"Ositos en la cesta"

—¿Eso es todo?.

—No hay nada más.

Te alejaste en la espera de que algo pasara, más eso nunca llegó, haciendo que ambos relajaran sus cuerpos. Decidiendo ambos en ir a revisar la última habitación que les hacía falta. Oyeron de paso el tic toc de un reloj enorme del pasillo poniéndolos alerta, más al avanzar dieron con este, marcaba la tarde así que daban por sentado que no había pasado mucho desde que estaban en el bosque, eso los tranquilizó.

Entraron y vieron que esta se veía más confortable a pesar de la lúgubre atmósfera, una pila de regalos estaba en una esquina, mientras que en un lateral se hallaba un escritorio con su respectiva silla y a lado de este un mueble, toda la pared decorada por una gran pintura de un jardín, mientras que en la otra solo había una ventana de donde no se podía distinguir nada.

—Veré en ese mueble.

—Yo revisare el escritorio.

Ambos se separaron, y comenzaste a revisarlo, no tenía gran cosa que unos libros apilados en la esquina, una pluma antigua para escribir con una pequeña lámpara conectada pero que no lanzaba luz y en medio un libro abierto. Con un poco de remordimiento comenzaste a leerlo:

"Hoy me revelaron algo que jamas crei posible,

dicen que es una enfermedad, yo no sé qué decir.

Debido a mi enfermedad nadie quiere jugar conmigo.

Tanto mamá como papá.

Lo sé nadie me quiere.

Eso pensaba hasta que lo conocí."

Era lo único que mostraban todas las hojas que habías revisado atentamente, pensando en lo desdichada que había sido la persona que había escrito eso, pero era claro que no podías hacer nada, no en ese lugar.

—Encontré esto.

Volteaste mientras veías a Rivaille con un osito entre las manos, le preguntaste para qué y el te respondio que seria una buena idea hacerle caso por lo menos en esta ocasión al letrero que antes habían leído.

—Recuerdas, decía ositos en la cesta, pero solo había uno, si ponemos esto, puede que nos de otra pista.

—Si puede ser, después de todo esta casa es extraña, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

asintieron ambos y se dirigieron a la salida, hasta que un sonido de la nada les saco un pequeño susto a ambos, comenzando así a inspeccionaron de nuevo la habitación con sus ojos desde sus lugares sin moverse. El primero en relajarse fue Rivaille ya que había encontrado lo que los había asustado, se dirigió hasta él y lo levantó.

—Asustarnos por algo así, estamos muy alertas.

Mostró una caja un poco pesada a Elen, haciendo que riera por la inevitable verdad mientras se relajaba nuevamente.

—Vamos Rivaille.

—Si solo la dejo aquí.

El se volteo y dejo la caja entre el montoncito que estaba en la esquina, antes de levantarse volvió a recoger el osito que había dejado en el piso por el susto repentino, notando que este tenía una pequeña hoja de papel en uno de sus bracitos, la leyó lentamente con curiosidad y ansiedad "La casa de la bruja; en esta casa las puertas no se abren como normalmente se hace, debes de hallar los secretos para poder avanzar y salir, pero cuidado, la bruja no te lo deja fácil ya que esta casa cambia conforme ella lo siente".

Una información que les seria de mucha utilidad y que de cierta forma hizo que el mismo se sintiera contento, ya que las suposiciones que se habían hecho eran perder más tiempo fue hasta donde se encontraba Elen que se había quedado afuera de la habitación esperándolo.

—¿Por qué tardaste?.

—Había olvidado el oso.

Te mostró el peluche mientras llegaba junto a ti, es un bonito oso de felpa pensaste mientras pasabas una de tus manos en su delicada cabeza; cuando te diste cuenta ya estaban de nuevo en la habitación,trataron de meter el osito de peluche en la sesta, más este nunca pudo entrar ya que los brazos y piernas hacían más espacio de lo que pensaban ambos.

—No entra.

—Debemos cortarle.

—Había tijeras en la otra habitación, iré por ellas.

Te levantaste y corriste hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla Rivaille te detiene, haciendo que lo miraras con sorpresa, para después bajar tu mirada a sus manos sostenidas, sintiéndote ansiosa por el contacto que consideras intimo.

—¿Que pasa?.

—Mejor vamos los dos, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar en esta casa.

—Claro no hay problema.

Alejaste tu mano con un poco de rapidez de la de él mientras avanzaban de nuevo hasta el lugar donde habían visto las tijeras. Una vez ahí pusiste manos a la obra y comenzaste a cortar los brazos del peluche considerando que con eso iba a ser suficiente, más el pobre oso comenzó a escurrir una sustancia roja de sus amputados brazos manchando así las tijeras y un poco tus manos.

—Pobrecito.

—No se puede hacer nada Elen es por nuestro bien, ven y deja que limpie eso de ti.

Sacando un pedazo de tela de sus pantalones, se acercó a ti y volvió a tomar tu mano, ocasionando que te volvieras a sentir extraña y ansiosa, de vez en cuando lo mirabas dándote cuenta que ponia mucha atencion en desaparecer toda mancha que pudiera haber dejado el líquido rojizo. Una vez terminado el trabajo tomaste con cuidado el oso, para no volverte a manchar y regresaron a la habitación con la cesta, pusieron el oso, encanjando ahora perfectamente en el espacio, oyendo a lo lejos una especie de click, se miraron ambos con la misma respuesta, una puerta se había abierto ahora. Por lo que se retiraron del lugar, pero antes de siquiera inspeccionar pararon en seco al ver un oso enfrente, el animal olía por todos lados más no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos, se miraron en silencio cuestionandose el cómo había llegado a parar semejante animal, solo basto con que dieran un paso atrás para que este volteara y los fijará en su mirada feroz y maltratada, como si el animal hubiera sido cortado y herido por todas partes. Gruñendo feroz comenzó a correr hasta ellos, dando así con la persecución llegando hasta la habitación que tenía la pintura, rápidamente entre los dos pusieron el escritorio sobre la puerta para que no se moviera, pero el animal nunca llegó ni se escuchó más.

—Abriré.

—¿Estas loco?, ese oso esta afuera!.

—Ya no se oye.

—Pero eso no garantiza nada Rivaille.

—Debemos salir de aquí y encerrados no es la forma Elen.

Callaste, pues tenía razón en lo que decía así que simplemente aceptas que abra la puerta. Lo hizo y en el pasillo ya no había nada, por lo que salieron con el corazón bombeando a mil, pero simplemente el animal había desaparecido.

—No está.

Afirmaste más por ti que por los dos, pues no creían del todo que ese animal se haya esfumado. Llegando de nuevo hasta la habitación de las tijeras se acercaron a la puerta contigua que estaba cerrada, giraste el pomo viendo que ahora estaba abierta, pero antes de pasar por ella se escucho algo caerse, por lo que ambos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que eran los brazos del oso de peluche de antes.

Rivaille se acercó y los tomo para después regresar junto a Elen y cerrar la puerta dando con un salón de comer con una enorme mesa y varias sillas alrededor, una chimenea sin fuego y un tazón con algo verde que burbujeaba.

—Prueba nuestro veneno.

Se oyó en toda la habitación, una y otra vez mientras caminabas hasta la otra puerta.

—Hey, nuestra sopa pruebala.

—No te dejaremos ir si no la pruebas.

Comenzó a resonar en la habitación haciendo que ambos se pusieran un poco nerviosos por la insistencia de las voces de ese lugar.

—Queremos preguntarle algo al chef, así que si nos permiten.

Hablo rápido y seguro Rivaille con una cara entre seria y amable, pero tu sabias que de amable no tenía nada, solo era para aparentar. Ya no se escucho nada de quejas, por lo que nada más terminaste de decirles que regresarían pronto, logrando pasar la puerta a lo que parecía ser una cocina con un pasillo del lado derecho. Fueron directo por ese pasillo hasta la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Regresaron de nuevo a la cocina viendo en la parte más alejada como un cuchillo se movía sobre una tabla mientras cortaba condimentos.

—Haaa que ocupado estoy, ¿que haré?.

Se acercaron hasta donde consideraron que fuera prudente.

—Disculpe sabe cómo tomar esa sopa sin ¿tomarla?, no se si me entienda.

—Oh pues si me echas una mano, puedo darles algo que les ayude con esa gente.

Miraste a Rivaille para que este te diera la aceptación de lo que proponia la entidad que estaba enfrente de ambos, tardó un tiempo para que este al final le asintiera con la cabeza, avivando así tus animos para contestarle.

—Claro.

—Que bien.

Se oía animada la voz y tu tambien sonreíste por la buena vibra que soltaba el tono de su voz, sintiendo como algo frío llegaba a tu mano y la levantaba, arrastrándote hasta ponerla en la tabla donde estaban los demás condimentos que anteriormente estaba picando.

—Si me echas una mano seria perfecto.

Oíste como la voz helada decía calmada y pausadamente cada palabra mientras veías como el cuchillo se preparaba para rebanarte la mano de un solo movimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, un poco de slave doll, muertes, maldiciones. si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa.

CAPÍTULO 3

—Alto. Aqui esta lo que necesitas.

Viste como Rivaille dejaba caer los brazos del osito de peluche que anteriormente habían cortado de él, sentiste que el agarre en ti te dejaba libre, te apartaste de inmediato hasta llegar a lado de Rivaille, quien te dejo atras de el, solo por protección.

—Oh sí, con que me eches una mano esta bien.

Rio un poco el ente, mientras ambos veían como las partes del ositos eran cortadas hasta hacerlas trocitos y la sangre salpicaba por el lugar.

—Oh si, llevense lo que está en la mesa, con eso podrán probar la sopa de esos.

voltearon hacia donde estaba la mesa, viendo en esta una llave muy brillante. El muchacho la agarró y te arrastro hasta la sala donde seguía hablando las voces hasta que ellos entraron de nuevo.

—Pruebenla, si prueben la sopa, haganlo.

Repetían nuevamente, pero simplemente lo ignoraban mientras caminaban hasta el tazón con una cosa verde en su interior, se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Rivaille te paso la llave mientras te acercabas un poco lento hacia donde estaba el tazón y con sumo cuidado dejaste la llave en el tazón para alejarte después, en menos de unos segundos la llave reluciente y brillante se volvió oscura generando un sonido a lo lejos de que se abría, se vieron a los ojos ambos y regresaron hasta la cocina pasando de largo al ente que seguía cocinando quien sabe que cosa, llegaron hasta la puerta, dándole un giro al fin al pomo. Lo que se encontraron en la nueva habitación se les hizo curioso.

—Una biblioteca.

—¿Cómo es que puede estar esto aquí?

—Bueno, entonces ya sabemos que es una mansión y no una casa.

—Elen, desde hace mucho que sabemos que no es una casa normal.

—Ah, es cierto, jejejeje.

—Tenías que ser un mocoso más.

—Hey, soy más que los mocosos de la aldea.

—Por lo menos.

—Siento que me estas viendo la cara.

—Siempre lo hago.

Inflaste los cachetes nuevamente, mientras tu rostro se arrugaba lo suficiente para dar a entender que estabas enojado, mientras este simplemente se reía de ti como siempre que te molestaba, aunque no se le viera en la cara. Lo observaste por un rato más mientras se alejaba de ti detallando con cuidado a su alrededor a cada paso que daba, haciendo que recordaras esos buenos momentos que siempre atesorarás en tu corazón. Revisaron las estanterías solo con la mirada, pero al final decidieron comenzar a leer los libros en caso de que alguno tuviera algo escondido entre sus hojas.

—¿Un cuento divertido?.

Leíste en voz alta, capturando la atención de Rivaille que había tomado un libro de cocina que rápidamente había leído por encima, puso el libro en su lugar y se acerco a ti para mirar de qué se trataba, ambos tenían curiosidad así que continuaste la lectura del minúsculo libro entre tus manos.

" _Erase una vez, un hombre muy rico que transportaba un gran tesoro en un carrito. Pero su carrito se rompió en el bosque, y en ese momento un cazador y su perro aparecieron. Entonces el hombre rico le preguntó al cazador si podía vigilarle su carrito, a lo que el cazador aceptó. Así pues, el hombre rico fue a buscar un reemplazo para su carrito. Mientras tanto, el cazador seguía vigilando. Empezó a oscurecer, y el cazador no podía evitar preocuparse por su anciana madre, que lo esperaba en casa. Entonces el cazador le dijo al perro que vigilara el carrito mientras él volvía a casa para ver como esta su madre. Más tarde, el hombre rico volvió y vio al perro vigilando su carrito. Como recompensa a su dueño, le entregó al perro una moneda de plata. Así pues, el perro volvió a casa con la moneda. Sin embargo, el cazador, al ver la moneda, se puso bastante furioso."¡Te dije que vigilaras el carrito! ¡Y en vez de eso, le has robado esa moneda de plata! Así que el cazador mató al perro."_

—jajaja, ¿que buena historia, no jovenes?.

Oyeron al lado de ustedes, haciendo que volteara a ver quién había hablado, no encontrando a nadie salvo un montón de libros regados en el piso, a unas cuantas estanterías lejos de ustedes. Les pareció extraño a ambos, por lo que se acercaron hasta ese lugar.

—Oh, si que es difícil tener todo esto acomodado, necesito algo para juntarlos.

Rápidamente vieron como uno de los libros que permanecía en el piso se levantaba y se dirigía a una pila. Se miraron y dieron por sentado que era otro ente así como el de la cocina, más tu no te acercaste ya que habías tenido suficiente con la experiencia pasada, Rivaille lo hizo, manteniendote detrás de él por si algo no salía bien.

—Buenas tardes jovenes, gracias por esa historia, me hacía falta un poco de felicidad, pues ven que acomodar libros es muy agotador, uff.

—Si lo veo, ¿podria decirme si hay una forma de salir de aquí?.

—Claro, se lo tienen que pedir a la bruja, es su casa después de todo.

—Y ¿dónde está?.

—Está después de pasar unas habitaciones, no podría decirles exactamente cuales, después de todo esta casa es una representación de los poderes de la bruja, la puerta que está en esta habitación está abierta, pero no podría decirles lo mismo de las otras, después de todo como cualquier casa tiene su seguridad.

—Gracias por la información.

—No al contrario, jejeje. Si me ayudan puede que les dé más información.

—Gracias, ya lo decidiremos en un rato.

Se alejaron del ente para dirigirse a la puerta que anteriormente les había mencionado, dándose cuenta de que había no solo una, sino dos puertas en las que podían entrar.

—No me gusta esto.

Su voz desconfiada te lo decía, pero no podían darse el lujo de quedarse ahí, debían seguir.

—¡Revisare por este lado!

Le mencionaste mientras con eso te dabas ánimos a ti y no se alertara de que no estabas cerca de él, oyendo claramente una afirmación por su parte, abriste la puerta y comenzaste a buscar entre las estanterías de la habitación, por si llegabas a encontrar algo de información sobre la casa o la propia bruja dueña de esta, todo era útil en estos momentos, encontrando unos periódicos polvorientos entre tantos libros comenzaste a leerlos.

"xx/xx/xxxx.

En xxx, se produjo un incendio en casa de xxx. En sus ruinas, se hallaron dos cuerpos cuyas descripciones encajan con xxxx y su esposa. En ambos cuerpos se encontraron heridas de arma blanca. Se sospecha que el asesino mató a la pareja y luego prendió fuego a la casa. Además, tras el incidente, xxxx Ellen, de xxx años de edad, sobrevivió, quedando solo dos miembros de la familia Jeager, segun la policia."

Revisaste los demás, era la misma noticia solo que dicho en diferentes formas, pero eso era lo único que venían en ellos. Los dejaste a un lado y continuaste buscando librero por librero, pasando de largo la mesa que estaba alrededor, avanzaste hasta llegar a un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina, notando que en él estaba un libro abierto, así que lo comenzaste a leer solo por curiosidad.

"Ellos vienen y se van, yo solo puedo estar aquí.

Me he enterado que van a tener otro, solo les deseo que sea igual a mi,

para que vean que ellos son los podridos. Me xxx "

Estabas de acuerdo en que no tenía nada de sentido lo que acabas de leer, por lo que dejaste ese libro en su lugar, cerrado para que no te diera por leerlo de nuevo y tratar de entenderlo, el tiempo había hecho su trabajo de maltratar las hojas, así que no tenía chiste intentarlo. Cuando estabas moviendo las cosas notaste que una hoja se desprendió del mismo libro que habías cerrado antes, temeroso lo tomaste y pensaste que habías roto algo, viendo que en la hoja había una linda letra en ella, diferente a quien pertenecía el libro, así que sin pedir consentimiento posaste tus ojos en esa caligrafía fina.

"Sigue sin tener compañía,¿porque?, ¿otro abandono?.

me acerque mucho y me ha notado, vi que tenía el tobillo

lastimado y le he ayudado, platicamos, tiene bonitos ojos,

por un segundo a sonreído y se ve bien así, a pesar de nuestros

choques, nos hemos hecho amigos. Siento que me gustaría

hacerle sonreír más, me atreví a protejerle cuando llegaron

personas que no conocía, me lo agradeció,

me sentí diferente."

Las palabras de aquella nota te hacían sentir curiosidad por aquella persona que había escrito la hoja, más decidiste dejar la hoja en su lugar y continuar con tu búsqueda, encontrándote con una placa pegada a la mesa que leiste, "todo tiene que tener pareja".

Mientras tanto Rivaille hacia lo mismo que tu en ese preciso momento, salvo que mientras él rebuscaba en la misma mesa que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, apareció debajo del mueble un gato negro, sacandole un pequeño susto al muchacho por tan inesperada presencia.

—Tu...eres el de abajo…¿como llegaste aqui?.

El gato simplemente se quedó mirándolo, con esos ojos finos de metal que podrían congelar a cualquiera, pero no a Rivaille, pues se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de tocar al animalillo que agacho la cabeza para que el otro posara su mano en él, recibiendo las caricias de este, reconfortando un poco el corazón acelerado del muchacho, más el gusto no le duró mucho ya el gato volteó la mirada alertando de paso también a Rivaille de lo que fuera que haya visto el minino, pero no pasaba nada.

Rápidamente el gato se levantó y trepó en uno de los libreros, tirando de vez en cuando uno que otro libro que se encontraba ahí, maullando para llamar la atención del joven, que observando que lo llamaba se movió hasta donde estaba el animalillo mientras recogía de apoco los libros que había tirado para ponerlos en su lugar, más sin embargo al tenerlos todos en las manos, Rivaille no encontró al gato, sino que en su lugar una hoja maltratada entre los libros que empezaba a caerse por ya no estar apretada entre los tomos.

La tomó con cuidado para que no le pasara nada y comenzó a leerla, encontrando con algo curioso y raro, ya que varias frases no se entendían por lo maltratada que estaba.

"Me he quedado solo, pero yo me lo he buscado,

preferí quedarme con mi madre que irme con el.

solo me queda vivir del bosque,

aunque hace poco han comenzado a construir una casa.

Nadie ha pasado ya, pero en mi ida al bosque vi algo

curioso, se parece un poco a mi madre en ese aspecto,

pero lo más importante,

¿qué hace aquí en el bosque?,

¿por qué está así?."

Confundido por lo que acababa de leer, decidió ponerla como estaba todo antes de que el gato hiciera su desastre, hasta que una de los pies de el pateo algo que debajo del mueble, llevándolo a agacharse para ver que era, al no notar nada opto por meter la mano, dando con algo cuadrado, lo sacó de ahí, asqueandose un poco por el hecho de que se encontraba repleto de polvo de quien sabe cuando, optó por tomarlo con la punta de los dedos para ponerlo en su lugar, resbalandosele casi cuando ya llegaba a un hueco entre la estantería y abriendo el libro. Rivaille volteo a ver el libro y suspiro por sus torpes dedos que no quería volver a sentir la sensación de polvo en ellos, pero tenía que poner en su lugar las cosas, aunque pareciera extraño, era un mal que se había generado solo con el paso del tiempo. Con un poco más de valor decidió tomar bien el ahora cuaderno, pues se había percatado que tenía hojas de cuaderno y no de libro en si, aparte de que estaba muy maltratado alcanzo a leer algo ya que al principio estaba fuertemente remarcado como si lo hubieran escrito con desespero las letras.

"Duele, duele, duele, no puedo decirle.

Prefiero a que se enoje por otras cosas,

yo …¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?.

Lo he hecho y estoy bien."

Dio la vuelta y ya no había nada más que leer debido a que estaban negras por alguna razón. No sintiéndose seguro tomó el cuaderno y lo puso en el hueco que quedaba, para voltearse y fijarse si había algo más desalineado que quedará en la habitación, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver que no era así, caminó hasta la puerta para ver cómo le iba a Elen, pues no había encontrado algo útil.

Sentiste que alguien se acercaba a ti, por lo que volteaste, percatandose que se trataba de Rivaille que venía todo desanimado y limpiándose las manos un par de veces más hasta que llega a tu lado.

—No encontré nada….¿que es todo este tiradero?.

—Pues te dije que iba a buscar y eso hice.

—Elen, eres un desastre.

—Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrar una pista pero, nada...bueno, tal vez esto sirva.

Lo guiaste hasta la placa del escritorio para que la leyera, observando como ponía una mano en su mentón, una clara señal de que estaba pensando en lo que significa.

—Estas dos habitaciones.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?.

—Son iguales.

No sabías a lo que se refería por lo que esperaste pacientemente a que este dejara de rodeos y te lo dijera como se debia, pero Rivaille comenzó a mover todo lo que habías sacado de los libreros sin decirte nada y eso estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que aún conservabas contigo.

—Si todo se parece.

—¿Me puedes decir a qué te refieres?.

El chico se volteo hacia ti, para clavar su mirada mientras esperabas por una respuesta, viste como suspiro y se acerco a ti a paso lento.

—Veras, yo recogí todo de la otra habitación y estos libros que tienes aquí tirados, son iguales a los de la otra…

—Y eso…¿que tiene que ver?.

—Que lo de pareja, se refiere a par… así que hay que acomodarlo en parejas iguales.

—Todo igualito ¿si?.

—Eso creo.

—No te preocupes, creo que sí tienes razón, pareja y par tiene que ver porque consiste en dos, a de ser por eso que hay dos habitaciones.

—Entonces vamos.

Asentiste mientras veías que Rivaille ya estaba comenzando a levantar los libros, por lo que rápidamente tu también comenzaste hacer lo mismo yendo de vez en cuando a la otra habitación a ver como lo había hecho Rivaille.

Al entrar a la habitación comenzase a ayudarle a recoger las cosas. Levantaste una cuerda que venía atada con otro de esos libros rojos que anteriormente te habías topado. Desataste el rojo libro, viste en su interior dañado y con una que otra hoja suelta de color marrón.

—Oye esto no va con la habitación.

Le enseñaste la cuerda a tu acompañante y este asintió, mientras se acercaba a ti y la tomaba de tus manos.

—Le servirá más a ese ente.

—¿Al fantasma de la biblioteca?

Preguntaste de todos modos, solo para que estuvieras en lo cierto, haciendo que el te mirara y volviera a afirmar sus palabras con un movimiento, mientras ataba la cuerda en su cinturón para que no se les olvidará.

—Así podrás sacarle más información.

—Ese es el chiste Elen. Hay que tratar de saber más sobre estas habitación, la casa en general, para poder salir.

Entre ambos terminaron de acomodar el lugar y tu regresaste de nuevo a la habitación de antes mientras le gritabas desde ahí a Rivaille para saber si todo estaba bien, pues como no eras muy ordenada, los nervios te atacaban, más nunca se escuchó el sonido característico de cuando hacían bien las cosas en aquella casa y ambos se estaban preguntando qué cosa habían hecho mal.

—Un momento… en la habitacion ¿Tambien contamos nosotros?.

Pensaste por un momento, tus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación hasta detenerse en una silla, haciéndote dudar un poco sobre esa idea de antes, optaste por sentarte y con pulmón tendido le indicaste a Rivaille que se sentara en la misma silla pero de su lado, tan rápido como el chico te hizo caso un click se oyó a lo lejos y ambos salieron de las habitaciones para felicitarse por el logro.

Pero ahora les quedaba la duda… que puerta habían abierto, pues en ese lugar solo estaban las dos habitaciones. Rivaille tomo tu mano y decidió por ambos que lo mejor sería regresar en caso de que hayan dejado algo atrás que no hayan visto, tu te dejaste guiar mientras volvían sintiendo el tibio toque de su mano apretando la suya, haciendo que sonrieras con nostalgia, ese gesto tan característico de él.

Para su sorpresa si habían dejado una puerta atrás pero al momento de querer acercarse unos extraños sonidos se escuchaban por ella, haciendo que ambos temieran de querer entrar a esa habitación.

—No me gusta esto…

—Vamos con el fantasma.

—Es mejor que esta habitación, si.

Suspiraste con pesadez mientras caminabas a lado de Rivaille que se veía pensativo y observador hacia todo el lugar que pudiera captar sus ojos.

—¿De regreso jóvenes?

Dijo animadamente el ente mientras los libros seguían levitando para después llegar a otra pila de libros.

—Te trajimos esto.

Rivaille extendió hacia el frente la cuerda que habían encontrado oyendo de inmediato un sonido de júbilo por parte del fantasma.

—Podría darnos más indicaciones.

—Bueno ya que me ayudaron bastante, claro jovencito.

—Qué hay exactamente detrás de la puerta que abrimos.

—Ya ¿abrieron las habitaciones de pareja?..ese lugar era un asco, me impresionan jejeje, bien, la siguiente habitación es el hogar de tian, aunque no siempre se encuentra ahí.

—Pero si esta...bueno oímos unas cosas raras detrás de la puerta.

Cortaste el discurso del fantasma con lo que habían encontrado realmente detrás de esa puerta.

—Oh ¿ya regreso?... que mal.

Rivaille chistó la lengua molesto, pues la información que le estaba dando el ente no era nueva, era obvio que había algo en la habitación después de escucharlo y más por el lugar donde estaban.

—Ho ho ho… ¿qué tal si le piden ayuda a Ymir?... claro si es que pueden.

Rápidamente ambos preguntaron en dónde podría estar ese tal Ymir, a lo que el ente les dijo que estaba en una habitación detrás de la armadura, ya que se consideraba a sí mismo una persona de realeza. Se miraron ambos a los ojos y pensaron en donde habían visto armaduras en la casa, pues no había puesto mucha atención hasta ahora en las habitaciones por querer salir rápido de ese lugar.

—Las armaduras siempre están en la entrada del comedor, así que no hay pierde. - agregó el fantasma mientras levantaba otro libro y lo ponía en otra pila.

—Bueno si me disculpan debo continuar acomodando.

Ambos dejaron al ente para volver sobre sus propios pasos en búsqueda de las armaduras que les había mencionado el fantasma, aunque todavía sentían desconfianza y extrañes, pues cuando pasaron rápido por el lugar no se percataron de muchas cosas, hasta ahorita que estaban volviendo, escucharon de nuevo el sonido de cortar del cuchillo contra la tabla, las voces insistentes entre los fantasmas de la mesa de la sopa envenenada y de nuevo en el pasillo que parecía interminable.

Sus ojos estaban atentos y aunque no sabías si Rivaille veía algo diferente, ahora te dabas cuenta de que no habían revisado del todo ese pasillo, pues en efecto, ahí estaban las armaduras, inmaculadas, derechas y aunque parezca extraño relucientes de limpio, pues brillaban un poco con la poca iluminación del lugar. Rápidamente comenzaron a revisar en esa pared para encontrar una puerta en la cuarta armadura que encontraron, y moviéndola para poder hacerse paso. Entraron a la habitación y solo pudieron ver que había agua en una parte mientras resonaba en el lugar los croas de una rana sola que se encontraba en la orilla al agua de la habitación.

—Está cerrado Rivaille.

—No hay nada más que una rana, ¿nos habremos equivocado?

Volvieron a mirarse ambos tratando de pensar en algo, hasta que una voz los interrumpió de su pensamiento, haciendo que volteara a ver a la rana, que ahora los veía a ambos con semblante serio.

—Que…¿que hacen aqui?... estan sordos o ¿que?.

—Estamos buscando a Ymir.

—¿Sabe cómo es?.

—Lo tienen enfrente.

Se quedaron sorprendido al saber que Ymir, el que les daria una solucion era una rana. Aun sin salir de su sorpresa te aventuraste a preguntarle si sabía una forma de eludir a lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de esa habitación.

—El de nuevo… demonios, por su culpa...por su culpa ...mi Crista..

—¿Crista?.

—El amor de mi vida.. el ser más bueno, gentil y hermosos de todos, mi amor.

—¿qué pasa con ella.?

—Está después de la habitación que ustedes mencionan.

—¡Pero tu puedes pasar fácilmente Ymir!.

—¿Como?.

—Fácil, eres una rana… lo digo en buen sentido jeje.

—Siga hablando.

—Puede pasar por debajo de la puerta y en silencio y estará con su amor.

—Si...no se me había ocurrido pasar por debajo, siempre trate de abrir la puerta pero la habitación de pareja me detenía, solo soy yo y ...es imposible.

—Nosotros ya la abrimos, pero no podemos pasar con eso ahí.

—Crista tiene pétalos que desprenden un olor que aleja a esa criatura… si me llevan ahí y paso puedo darselos.

—Y así pasamos ambos, si.

—Ve… que no todo estaba perdido.

—No… y gracias por la idea.

Sonreíste a las palabras de la rana que ligeramente había inclinado la cabeza en una señal de agradecimiento hacia a ti, de repente sentiste palmadas en tu hombro, haciendo que giraras viendo a Rivaille con una sonrisa que hizo que te sonrojaras un poco, levantándome para estar a más o menos a la altura de el.

—¿Y ese repentino cambio?.

—Es que… bueno es su amor y me puse sentimental.

—Siempre eres así, pero no creí que fuera tan apasionado.

—No suelo demostrarlo mucho, precisamente por eso.

—Esta bien, has conseguido que nos ayude la rana, aunque..

—Ha no, alto ahí Rivaille, no desconfíes.

—Eres muy inocente hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades.

—¡Yo le creo!... lo hace por amor.

—Te recuerdo que estamos en la casa de una bruja.

—Te recuerdo que el amor siempre prevalece en cualquier mala situación.

—Bien, bien...pero no olvides que te lo dije mocoso.

Derrotado asintió el muchacho mientras tú dabas saltitos de la emoción para ayudar a la rana. Está preguntó si había una manera de llevar agua en el camino, pues se secaba con facilidad y también por eso no había podido salir de esa habitación, rápidamente le dijiste que sí ya que traías contigo unos frascos que ponías atados en tu cintura, escondidos entre tus ropas. Tomaste unos cuantos para llenarlos de agua, para después regresar con los otros que en poco tiempo parecía que habían congeniado bien ya que la rana ahora estaba en el hombro de Rivaille, los apuraste para que salieran mientras cerrabas la puerta, mirando por última vez la habitación y sorprendiéndome al ver alguien igual a ti, arrastrándose en el suelo y dejando un camino de sangre mientras escuchabas muy bajito sus gemidos de dolor y una sola palabra.

—"Regresa".

Lo repetía varias veces mientras sus manos y brazos lo impulsan hacia adelante, haciendo que se te pusiera la piel de gallina, hasta que de repente se detuvo, parpadeaste un par de veces y en un instante ya se encontraba cerca de ti cara a cara o por lo menos lo poco que tenía de cara ya que no tenía ojos y tenía sangre escurriendo por la cabeza haciendo que no pudieras distinguir el rostro, más un acto reflejo tuviste y le cerraste la puerta en la cara mientras te alejabas rápido de ahí aún oyendo el ¨regresa¨ insistente.

—¿Pasa algo?.

Preguntaron los dos y solo respondiste lentamente que nada, todo estaba bien, eso había sido tu imaginación y que eran cosas de la casa, tus nervios o alguna otra cosa más.

Deseabas que fuera más por eso.

 **NA: nose como esto terminó siendo más grande de lo que pensé...espero que les haya gustado… y esperen por más cosas.**

 **ATTE: Sora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, un poco de slave doll, muertes, maldiciones. si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa e inspirado también en the witch house.

En el trayecto de vuelta a la habitación pudiste calmar tus nervios por lo que antes habías visto, haciendo que ya no se preocupara más por ti Rivaille, que seguía inseguro de que si era verdad que estabas bien, después de todo le importabas mucho.

De vez en cuando se detenían para vaciar un poco de agua a la rana y que no muriera en el trayecto. Una vez enfrente de la habitación la rana se bajó de tus manos, ya que le vaciaste un poco más de agua antes de llegar.

—Bien, ya llego el momento Ymir.

—Espero...lograrlo.

La duda en sus palabras te molesto un poco, por lo que te plantaste en frente de este y lo miraste con coraje.

—Ymir, no es momento de vacilar… ¡recuerda! Ahí esta tu amada Crista. Solo tienes que pasar esa puerta y por fin…. Después de mucho tiempo, te podrás reunir con ella. Así que ánimo ranita.

—Es cierto, si tanto la amas tienes que dar todo por ella.

Ambos estaban dando aliento a la rana que después de oirlos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su pegajoso rostro, diciendo antes un gracias mientras pasaba por debajo de la puerta. Ambos esperaron por un tiempo para que Ymir por fin pudiera decirles que ya era seguro pasar, pero toda su buena actitud se convirtió en preocupación cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador detrás de la puerta, seguido de estruendos de golpes y cosas rompiéndose. Ambos se pegaron a la puerta, a ver si así podían distinguir quién era el que hacia esos sonidos, si era Ymir o la criatura, pero una cosa estaban deseando, de que no fuera su babosa amiga la rana, hasta que de repente no se escucho nada.

—¿Ymir?.

Una mano de Rivaille se poso en tu hombro para darte apoyo y con eso bastó para que abrieras lentamente la puerta para observar dentro de la habitación.

Estaba oscuro y silencioso, así que con una seña le indicaste a Rivaille que abririas para poder entrar. Una vez adentro miraron por todos lados si había alguna señal de la rana, pero nadie contestaba, ambos se estaban impacientando hasta que un sonido de algo líquido y pegajoso les llegó con un paso. Miraron hacia abajo y pudieron apreciar un charco de sangre con solo dos extremidades de color , tu te tapaste la boca con tus manos, no pudiendo creer lo que veías y el muchacho se acercó para tomarlas y darse cuenta de que estaban frescas. En definitiva Ymir había perecido, te dijo y tu solo lloraste diciéndole que no se lo merecía, que era injusto. Pero el simplemente se acerco a ti, deposito las patas mutiladas de la rana y posó una mano en tu hombro.

—Si llegamos a encontrar a Christa, le diremos.

—¿No sera muy triste.?

—Más triste será para Christal que siga esperando a Ymir y jamás llegue, hasta puede pensar que no la quiere y eso es peor.

—Esta..esta bien.

Te ayudo a levantarte y vieron que en una pared había un enorme agujero que conducía a una especie de jardín, como no había otra manera de seguir, cruzaron el agujero, encontrándose con un extenso jardín que parecía no terminar ahí a pesar de que solo era una habitación. En el lugar se encontraban en una esquina 4 flores amarillas que se mecían con un poco de brisa que por alguna razón tenía el lugar, más adelante se encontraba la puerta y donde estaban solo había muebles con cajones que decidieron husmear por si acaso la puerta tuviera llave y ahí se encontrara. Más lo primero que encontraste fue otro de esos libros rotos y maltratados, lo hiciste a un lado pero inevitablemente soltó una hoja que de inmediato tus ojos leyeron.

"Hice algo loco, pero no me arrepiento.

La familia estaba creciendo y con ello mi dolor,

pero al mismo tiempo mi felicidad.

Menos mal que todavía tengo algo así.

NO, NO no…. lo XXX, los maldigo.

Necesito moverme, porque soy así.

Solo conseguí un trozo, pero se han ido varios."

La guardaste como las demás y seguiste buscando hasta dejarlo, al llegar hasta Rivaille él tenía las mismas noticias, no había nada que pareciera una llave, así que sería menos las probabilidades de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, aunque antes de que pudieran llegar a ella, al pasar por donde estaban las flores pudieron notar al fin, que estas no eran flores comunes, ya que hablaban. Debido a eso decidieron pasar de largo sin hacer ruido para no perturbarlas, escuchando de fondo solo sus cuchicheos sin comprender.

—Hoy estas divina.

—No tu lo estas.

—Es una desgracia.

Del otro lado de la puerta seguía el jardín tan verde y lleno de vida, aún había muebles de madera alrededor de la habitación pero la mayoría estaban cubiertos por enredaderas que salían de la parte superior de la pared. En el centro se encontraba un frondoso árbol, que a un lado tenía un lugar para sentarse de metal y color blanco reluciente, con otro libro encima de él. Rivaille lo tomo por si había una pista pero al abrirlo la mayoría estaba en negro y podrido por la humedad solo pudiendo leer unas cuantas frases.

"Hacer XXX me me

encontré con esa persona, se parecen tanto

que da asco, somos "amigos",¿debería hacerle XXX?.

No lo hice, el momento se acerca, el me lo dijo."

No tenían sentido para ambos así que simplemente te lo paso para que lo dejaras en donde lo habían encontrado, al dejarlo notas que debajo hay una hoja, la tomas para leerla.

"Hoy tenía heridas, le pregunté cómo es que se las hizo,

no me contestó pero al llegar a la aldea supe quién había sido.

los odio, como se atreven a juzgar así a los demás.

es inocente lo sé, tiene miedo, no es diferente de mi.

antes de irme pude oírlo, a mi tambien me consideran un

mounstruo, pero soy mucho más humano.

Me dijo que me quiere, estoy feliz, no, ahora somos felices."

Te sigues preguntando por qué de esas palabras escritas hacen un picor muy dentro de tí, pero aun así dejas el libro y regresas con Rivaille para seguir caminando, encontrándose con una linda flor blanca sola y con un libro entre sus ramas, a ambos se les hace curioso ver a una planta leer por lo que se acercan a ver de que era el libro, pero no demasiado como para interrumpir su lectura. La flor se da cuenta de que tiene compañía y baja solo un poco el libro para notar a los dos humanos que intentan ver de que es su libro.

—Nose de que sea.

Ambos parpadean y dan un respingo por ser descubiertos y tener la atención de la flor blanca.

—Pero sus palabras hacen un hueco en mi alma, les leo.

Ambos niegan, más la flor simplemente dejó salir una melodiosa risa mientras le decía a ambos que no importaba, lo haría de todos modos.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado?, el tiempo se ha pasado volando mientras

nos hacemos compañía, he llegado a conocer todo y ya

comprendo todo ese odio, tenía razón era inocente, quería ser

medico, ahora es bruja, pero eso no deshace su verdadero ser,

porque para mi es el ser más mágico de todos.

Hay personas cerca de mi casa, ¿que es lo que quieren?.

Hoy fue nuestro primer beso."

—Oh el primer beso… todavía me acuerdo cuando Ymir y yo nos lo dimos, fue mucho antes de llegar a este lugar y mucho antes de separarnos.

Ambos se sorprendieron, mucho más al darse cuenta de que estaban en presencia del amor de Ymir su amiga rana, que había perecido en las circunstancias de lo desconocido y que tenían que darle las malas noticias de ese suceso.

—Y ¿como es que llegaron hasta aquí?... ¿a dónde van?.

—Pasamos por muchas puertas hasta aquí y queremos salir.

Respondio rapido Rivaille mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo mantenía en su mano.

—Oh eso solo la bruja podría decirles.

—Si a eso…¿sabe dónde la podemos encontrar?.

—Es muy fácil solo tienen que pasar la puerta que está más adelante, la del norte claro.

—¿Solo eso?.

Dudaste por tan simple acción que tenían que hacer, parecía que al fin habían llegado a su destino después de todas las cosas que pasaron.

—Me temo que no, tiene cerradura y solo las flores amarillas pueden abrirla, pero son algo especiales.

—Ya lo vimos, por eso las pasamos de largo.

A el no le gustaban las personas chismosas y esas flores eran la viva imagen de eso, tu como buena amiga tambien quisiste evitar gente así, por lo que no pudiste evitar hacer una mueca de incomodidad.

—Tendrán que tratarlas si es que quieren pasar y salir, no hay opción.

—Bien, gracias...pero antes, te dejamos esto.

Se acercó lo suficiente para arrodillarse y abrir su mano delante de la flor, mostrándole las dos extremidades que anteriormente había recogido de la rana. Ella al verlas no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra más, pero su cara cambio de una sorprendida a una melancólica y de amor.

—Así que lo intentaste.

—¡Fue mi culpa!, yo...yo le dije que pasara por la puerta.

—No hay problema.

La miraste y su voz estaba calmada, no había ni una pizca de resentimiento hacia nadie, te volviste a echar la culpa y ella volvió a negar, no había ningún culpable de lo que había pasado, solo esa criatura era la culpable. Se sentía un poco feliz por saber de su amada rana, y aunque ahora estaban separadas más que nunca le reconfortaba el corazón saber que ella había luchado por llegar a ella y volverse a encontrar, dando de paso un gracias a ambos por haber incitado a Ymir para que fuera valiente.

—En vez de eso, ¿me harían un favor?.

Ambos asintieron al pedido de ella, enterrando las patas de la rana a un lado de ella, para que por lo menos en espíritu estuvieran juntas y que nadie los separara.

—En verdad lo siento.

—No se preocupe, Ymir siempre fue cobarde, pero ustedes le dieron la fuerza que le faltaba para mover esas ancas de rana, ahora gracias a ella pudieron seguir y yo al fin se de ella. Por un momento pensé que ya no me quería.

—¡Claro que no! Ymir...ella la ama.

—Gracias.

Agradeció de corazón mientras tú correspondias con una débil sonrisa en tu rostro. Ella de nuevo volvió a mencionarles la puerta y ambos se dirigieron hasta donde estaban las otras flores, observando que seguían chismeando entre ellas como si no estuvieran ustedes.

Rivaille carraspeo para que pudieran notarlos, y tan rápido como su voz dejó de oírse ya eran observados por las flores.

—Oh mira son personas.

—¿Que se les ofrece?.

—¿Se perdieron?.

—Quieren abrir la puerta del norte ¿no?.

Todos callaron de repente al oír a la última flor decir aquellas palabras, para después observarse los unos a los otros en busca de alguna respuesta o razón de porque la había dicho.

—vamos, es sentido común.

—Si común, hahaha.

—Además son humanos.

—Shhh, callense...dejen que respondan.

—Respondan humanos o es ¿acaso que me equivoco?.

Te acercaste al grupo y dejaste tus manos a ambos lados de ti, pues las habías mantenido juntas por la preocupación y nerviosismo que se apoderó de ti y con voz un poco temblorosa, pero no suficiente para que lo notaras les contestaste a las flores que estaban en lo cierto. Las flores pidieron tiempo y se juntaron en un círculo formado por ellas mientras susurraban entre sí, quién sabe qué cosas. Cuando al fin se separaron, todas soltaban una sutil pequeña risa que les ponía los nervios de punta a los dos, más decidieron mantener la calma.

—Pues como se supondrán, queremos un pequeño favor antes de que podamos abrirles la puerta, claro está que todas estamos de acuerdo en qué favor es ese, así que si ustedes aceptan tendrán el camino libre para llegar hasta la bruja, ¿acepta?.

—Primero dinos de qué se trata.

—Hehe, eres un chico listo ¿he?.

Tragaron duro, pues estaban nerviosos, pero tu sabias tanto como Rivaille que las cerraduras de ese lugar siempre eran abiertos por favores o acertijos, así que esperaban que el favor que les pidieran no fuera tan descabellado.

—Ho no, solo queremos...el tallo de una flor…

—Si, una flor que está del otro lado de la puerta.

—Un solo tallo.

—Si, porque la queremos muerta hahaha.

Las otras flores voltearon y de inmediato la que había mencionado eso, callo abruptamente mientras se achicaba en su propio lugar y sus hojas se encogieron sobre sí misma.

—Veremos lo que podemos hacer.

Les dio la espalda y tomo tu mano para después salir de esa habitación, una vez cerrada la puerta se pegó a ella y paso una de sus manos por toda su cara como queriendo aliviar un dolor.

—Rivaille, no podemos...la única flor que hay es.

—Lo se...pero hay que comentarle a ver si nos puede dar otra solución, esto no es una opción.

Asentiste y fuiste detrás de él mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Christa que seguía en el mismo sitio y con una mirada perdida.

—¡Christa!¡Christa!...¡tenemos malas noticias!.

—Hara...y ¿que son esas malas noticias?.

—Esas flores quieren tu cabeza.

Termino diciendo Rivaille dejando muda a Christa, observando que ni siquiera ya se movía, acercaste tu mano a su tallo y lo meneaste un poco para que reaccionara.

—Oh..sí...bueno no me sorprende.

—¿No hay otra forma?.

—¡Anda Christa debe de haber!.

—Bueno es que nadie más sabe la manera de salir o de abrir esa última puerta.

Quedaron callados de repente sin saber qué más decir o hacer, por lo que diste un grito para desahogar la frustración y te tiraste al piso, mientras le contabas todo a Christa por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar ahí y que se hayan quedado varados y muy prontamente muertos en ese lugar.

—Y lo peor de todo es que fue por esas rosas del camino.

—¿Rosas?.

—¡Si! enormes y lo peor es, que ni Rivaille las pudo cortar!.

—Entonces si necesitaran mi ayuda.

No sabían a lo que se refería con esas palabras por eso, sus miradas le incitaron a Christa a que se explicara con claridad y no lo dejara en el aire.

—Pues mis pétalos con agua forman una solución que es nociva para otras plantas, las marchita al instante, de hecho por eso soy la unica que esta alejada de otras plantas.

—¿Es mala para nosotros?.

—No, solo para las plantas realmente, ustedes están a salvo, así que…

Con una rama movió el libro que siempre lee a un lado y bajo su tallo lo suficiente como para que fuera simple el arrancarle todos los pétalos.

—¿Eso no te matara?.

—Si lo hará, pero descuiden, no me arrepiento de nada, ni me siento mal porque vaya a morir, de hecho es un poco de alegría porque sé que con ello les podre ayudar a regresar a donde pertenecen.

—Pero Crista…

—No llore, sea fuerte… ¿no ve al joven que tiene delante?, parece que quiere llorar también.

—Rivaille...yo...no…

—Lo haré yo.

Se acercó, le dio las gracias y de una sentada la arrancó del suelo, observándola después en sus manos como dejaba de moverse y suspirando un pequeño _"suerte chicos"._

Una vez hecho el muchacho le arrancó los pétalos y te los entrego para volver a darte la espalda y sin que te dieras cuenta le arrancara el tallo, y lo demás lo enterrara en un hoyo improvisado hecho por el mismo a lado del lugar donde habían enterrado lo único que había quedado de Ymir, así esos dos podrán estar al fin juntos aunque sea de esa manera.

Volvieron una vez más con las odiosas flores y les entregaron el tallo, como era de esperarse todas ellas comenzaron a reírse de manera maniática repitiendo una y otra vez que por fin había muerto la blanca flor, mientras que ustedes trataban de pedir que se les abriera la puerta como se había pedido, más estas no les hacían caso alguno, sino que comenzaron hacer un desastre en la habitación con sus ramas que se movían sin control alguno, haciendo que salieran de la habitación por seguridad suya.

—Revisemos, esperamos que hayan cumplido.

Fueron a la puerta cerrada y ahora estaba abierta, por fin podían llegar y enfrentar a la bruja, mientras llegaban ahí tuvieron que subir unas escaleras más, mientras seguían conversando de su ardua osadía en esa casa y lo que habían aprendido al llegar a esta, era muy seguro que ambos jamás iba a querer regresar por un tiempo al bosque debido a lo sucedido si es que salian bien de ahí.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al final de las escaleras un felino iba bajando tranquilo y sin prisa se acercó a ustedes por algo de caricias, más Rivaille paso de acariciarlo ocasionando que el minino se molestara un poco, pero rápidamente tú extendiste tu mano y cuando el animalillo toco su nariz con tu mano, la pasaste por toda su cabeza y cuerpo, dándole una agradable caricia que el minino agradeció en su idioma, mientras te veía con ojos de amor y agradecimiento, pero tenias que irte sino el chico te iba a dejar atrás por lo que te levantaste y le diste la espalda al mínimo, este al ver que te ibas maulló para llamar tu atención, cosa que logró ya que al voltear tu cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron a conectar, sintiendo que eran muy bonitos en el animal. Al bajarlos te diste cuenta que había una llave con un cuadro de papel atado y sin pensarlo lo tomaste y lo pusiste junto a las demás cosas que siempre llevabas contigo y que eran indispensables y en poco tiempo de trayecto ya estabas junto a Rivaille que te acusaba con la mirada de que habias tardado como siempre, haciendote una señal miraste enfrente y te diste cuenta de que había una puerta, primero tocaron por si se escuchaba a alguien del otro lado, pero al no tener respuesta y ni oír nada acordaron que era bueno pasar al otro lado.

La habitación estaba a obscuras o por lo menos eso parecía con todos su tapizado de color obscuro y la alfombra color vino obscuro en el piso. Había muebles como cualquier cuarto normal, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta la cama estaba en perfecto estado o eso suponieron hasta que un quejido salió de ella.

—Disculpe ¿es usted la señorita de la casa?.

Preguntaste educadamente, mientras caminabas hacia adelante lentamente junto a Rivaille, no despegando ambos sus ojos de esa cama. Más otro quejido aún más fuerte que el anterior los detuvo y una cosa extraña caía de la cama, haciendo un sonido húmedo y como de arrastre, hacia ambos les provoco que sus pasos fueran hacia atrás, esperando poder observar mejor lo que fuera que se les estaba acercando, tu apretaste tu agarre del brazo de Rivaille para controlar tus propios miedos y apretando cada vez más cuando el quejido se hacía más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando al fin un poco de luz decente se dio en el lugar ambos quedaron pasmados casi en la puerta al ver lo que tenían enfrente, una especie de cuerpo humano se arrastraba de sus brazos y se acercaba lentamente hacia ambos, no tenía piernas y se notaba a esa distancia que estaba perdiendo sangre de su cuerpo, pero lo más petrificante fue su rostro, pues solo contaba con los huecos de sus ojos y de sus labios más sangre salía de a borbotones haciendo que el habla fuera más difícil,era impresionante que se pudiera mover.

Rápidamente y sin despegar los ojos buscaste la perilla, para poder escapar, mientras le susurrabas a Rivaille que se fueran rápido, solo fue hasta al momento de darle vuelta cuando todo se puso peor, ya que lanzó un horrible y gran quejido de dolor que les hizo tapar sus oídos y usando sus brazos como impulso se arrastró más rápido hacia ellos, dándoles un susto aún más grande y que comenzarán a correr por donde habían venido.

—Tirale cosas…

—¿Cosas?

Gritó él mientras corría a tu lado y tomaba una mesa y la tiraba en dirección a la criatura para volver a correr junto a ti, se oía que algunas cosas le caían y otras solo le hacían aún más difícil el seguirles debido a los quejidos y ruidos que soltaba a veces la criatura, pero lamentablemente ya estaban comenzando a regresar a donde habían entrado. Ni las armaduras que le tiraron lograron detenerla, ya que desde los escombros sacó una mano ensangrentada con varios dedos deformados por los huesos rotos y tomo tu tobillo y te jalaba hacia ella, entre lágrimas y gritos pedias que te soltaría más no lo hacía, Rivaille al verse acorralado tomó una de las hachas de las armaduras y le rebanó la mano, liberandote.

Fuera de sus garras, el te ayudo a continuar corriendo, pero la criatura aun seguía cerca. En la biblioteca le dieron varias vueltas para cansarla pero no parecía que fuera a cansarse, así que optaron por derribar los muebles llenos de libros sobre ella, pero eso solo la detuvo por poco tiempo y causó que el techo comenzará a colapsar teniendo que tener cuidado ahora ustedes de que no los aplastará, la cámara de los pares no parecía funcionar así que solo le habían dado la vuelta por ahí, en la cocina le lanzaron las ollas repletas de cosas calientes pero aun seguia moviendose, persistente en agarrarlos y era lo que menos querían. Ya estaban llegando al pasillo principal que les había dado la bienvenida al lugar, pero lo curioso es que ahora sí había una puerta donde antes habían pasado, Rivaille se había dado cuenta en su andar a lo lejos que estaba, por lo que tomó del brazo a Elen para que se apresurara y verificaban la puerta, rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía que si estuviera abierta por lo menos y en efecto lo estaba, sin pensarlo más ni decirle a Elen lo que pensaba, o qué era esa puerta pasaron por ella y la cerraron detrás, mientras ambos jóvenes resbalaban por la puerta libres al fin.

—Estamos fuera Elen.

-No….lo...puedo creer.¿que era esa cosa?.

—No lo sé no quería averiguarlo.

—Es cierto….jeje...je. ufff

Se levantaron del suelo y observaron el lugar, no había cambiado en nada desde que entraron en la casa, por fin ambos habían salido y vivos de ese lugar, sus corazones estaban relajándose y una felicidad los embargaba por todo su ser. Se dieron cuenta que la canasta de Elen seguía en su lugar en todo ese tiempo, así que cuando la vio se alegró bastante de tenerla pues no quería regresar al bosque en lo que restaba de sus días, ahora más que nunca. El chiste también cayó muy bien a Rivaille y ambos comenzaron a reírse, hasta que un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió poniéndolos en alerta.

—Hay no...es esa cosa.

—No quiero creerlo pero parece que si, vamonos Elen, rápido.

—Cla...claro.

Tomaron sus cosas y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar hasta donde habían visto las enormes rosas que los bloquean.

—¿Tienes lo de Christa?.

—Si… lo puse en el frasco de agua de Ymir.

—Quien lo diria, que ambas nos salvaran.

—Lo hubieran querido Rivaille.

Siguieron hasta que por fin se toparon con las grandes rosas y maleza, el se acerca a Elen que ya sabe lo que hay que hacer, poniendo los pétalos de flor de Christa los agita por un momento en el agua y los echa en las plantas, pero no muy a lo lejos un grito de dolor los atemoriza mientras ven como las rosas se hacen a un lado por la solución creando un pequeño espacio donde una persona muy apenas puede pasar.

—Tu primero.

—Esta bien.

Pasa Elen primero y cuando Rivaille está a punto de pasar, su pierna es sujeta ocasionando que volte dándose cuenta que es sostenido por esa criatura, lleno de frustración y viendo que la solución se está secando haciendo que las rosas vuelvan a crecer rápido en la maleza opta por comenzar a patear más fuerte a la criatura hasta que en uno de sus golpes la deja al fin en el suelo muerta y pasa muy apenas por la maleza y espinas raspando uno de sus brazos.

—Maldición.

—¿Estas bien?.

—No te preocupes Elen, le di una buena patada que por fin acabó con ella.

—Hay no, hay que atenderte, ven rápido a mi casa.

—Estas bien que haga eso Elen.

—Tonto, solo vivo yo en mi casa, no hay nadie quien te avergüence.

—Bueno eso es cierto, contigo mocoso es más que suficiente.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, si sigues así no te curo.

—Callo.

—Mejor.

Un poco de camino más al fin habían llegado a la aldea o mejor dicho un pueblito no con mucha tecnología, pero que no era tan rústico en donde se podía vivir plácidamente solo uno, si sabias ser autosuficiente. La casa de Elen se hallaba a unas cuantas cuadras cercas del bosque y el parque ya que le beneficiaba en su recolección de plantas para tratamientos médicos que vendía a un módico precio cuando podía en el mercado del pueblo.

—Puedes sentarte donde quieras, no te detengo.

Decía Elen una vez llegado a la casa y que había dejado todas sus cosas en su habitación, que era donde estaba en ese momento Rivaille, ya que sería curado en el brazo, mientras esperaba observaba nuevamente la habitación de Elen. Una cama medio acomodada como siempre, su closet, mesita de noche y escritorio donde ponía sus cosas después de sus viajes al bosque, observó que ahora estaban ahí las cosas que traia el dia de hoy y aunque no lo quisiera admitir abiertamente se había acercado con curiosidad para observar cada una, viendo que eran unas hojas maltratadas, el frasco de la solución, otros frascos una llave y una nota arrugada atada en ella. Tomó la llave con la nota arrugada y la desdobló hasta que pudiera leerla, dándose cuenta de que había no solo una sino ó la primera y la leyó lentamente.

"Ya no he vendido nada, aún así gracias a que vivo del bosque,

no me preocupo, estamos juntos.

Tocan a la puerta, ¿que será?.

Yo de verdad te amo y lo seguiré haciendo, lo siento

por no decírtelo más….E..re...n…. "

—¿Eren?..¿quien es Eren?...¿es esta llave de Elen?.

Aun sin saber en qué pensar, Rivaille toma la otra nota y la lee con calma pensando por un momento que en esa nota podría contestar un poco sus dudas si fuera el caso.

"Le he pedido un favor y a aceptado,

eres tan buena ¿no lo crees?,

no te pareces en nada a mi...yo Eren.

Buena,generosa e inocente,

tanto que ni parece que vengas de ellos.

Oh mi amada amiga, hermana tan ingenua y tonta,

me haz ayudado ya un montón,

¿no lo crees así Elen?."

—Vaya lo leíste...pero si...llamame Eren. jejeje.

Y todo lo demás que podía ver Rivaille se volvió negro mientras un pequeño rayo de color verde en los ojos de...Elen, no Elen tenía los ojos amarillos….es mejor decir Eren lo veía caer mientras retiraba el cuchillo de su pecho lleno de sangre, para llevárselo a los labios y darle un beso como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

-Ya muy poco …..Levi…..

 **NA:Pues ya está revelado! a que no se lo esperaban!?.. qué les pareció?, les gusto?... quieren rikolino?...siganme eso me ayuda a saber si voy en buen camino!... en fin.**

 **quiero dedicarle este cap. a Emilda,Charly,Lia,Ame,Ola-chan,Gumi,Mitsuko,Laura 3 y también a las chicas del grupo Dictadura Riren y sobretodo a las que hablan conmigo! chicas! si me acordara de todos sus nombres juro que los pondría en el cap. pero se haría más largo… así que por eso lo pongo en plural… pero ya saben que las amo y este es su cap. 3 y eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **y recuerden que el RIREN y el yaoi estén con ustedes 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, un poco de slave doll, muertes, maldiciones. si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa. Inspirado en the witch house.

Cantaba mientras ponía sus cosas en su lugar, los frascos que había usado en su aventura y las hojas que había conseguido de su antiguo hogar, porque si, esa casa le pertenecía a pesar de que había sido testigo de muchos sucesos que no le gustaban y otros más que le encantaban.

Se desató el cabello castaño largo que por alguna razón a Elen le gustaba tener, a él le gustaba tenerlo largo pero no tan exagerado como su muerta amiga. Se tomó el tiempo para cepillarlo y dejarlo liso como siempre le decía él que le gustaba, lo extrañaba más que a ninguna otra cosa, pero primero tenía que seguir con el plan si lo quería de regreso.

Todavía recordaba a tantos que había encerrado en su propio hogar, presos de sus mismos deseos obscenos y pudrientes, salvo dos personas. Pero qué más daba, había dado su vida al fin y al cabo, aunque sentía que al final la pequeña e inocente flor no lo había sido, ya que aceptó de buena manera su muerte, como si supiera quién era realmente o tal vez solo estaba afectada por la muerte de su amado, él también había sucumbido, si no fuera porque antes de que pudiera tirar la toalla lo volvió a ver, como si fuera una alucinación, más no lo era y daba gracias que no fuera así.

Una vez arreglado para salir se detuvo en donde estaba su objeto más preciado, lo tomó de la mesita de noche y lo acercó a sus labios para darle un beso, que duró más de unos minutos pero que transmitía todo lo que sentía por el dueño de ese corazón enfrascado.

—Me voy, pero regresare.

Pronunció una vez que sus labios se habían despegado del frío vidrio, mirando con amor el pedazo de carne y nervios que flotaba dentro. Lo dejo en su lugar y tomó la capa que reposaba en un perchero al lado de la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes de siquiera salir, sus ojos pasaron por todo el cuarto recordando la impresión que se llevó al ver que tenía el cuerpo de Elen, rápidamente fue a un espejo y vio lo diferente que era de su cuerpo realmente. Sus manos no estaban llenas de rasguños y sus brazos no dolían al moverlos, los moretones en su pecho y tórax no estaban, tenía piernas que no dolían al estar parado y por primera vez podía andar sin la necesidad de usar su silla de ruedas. Su rostro era un poco diferente pero el color de sus ojos seguía presente, eso lo tranquilizaba, ya que era una de las cosas que le gustaba a su amado. Lo único que le molestaba eran los senos de mujer, pero por todo lo demás le agradecia a su ingenua hermana el cambio.

—Hermana, descansa...no tardará en acompañarte tu amor.

Sonrió de una manera insana, mientras cerraba con llave el cuarto, tomó su canasta donde llevaba todo lo que necesitaba y sin más salió, tenía que entregar las medicinas que siempre repartía a los del pueblo, solo para no levantar sospechas de que ya no estaba Elen, él podía cambiar el color de sus ojos gracias a su magia, así que pasaba inadvertido de todo sin levantar ni una sola sospecha, aunque en varias de las medicinas que entregaban tenían algo más que solo las plantas medicinales, pero eso tomaría su tiempo y dejaría a sus nuevos conejillos de indias listos para cuando la noche llegará al pueblo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su última entrega, sus pensamientos se dejaron llevar por sus recuerdos a esa época, en la que estaba al borde de la muerte, bueno, no era que se iba a morir pero así lo sentía, había pasado una semana que con mucho esfuerzo había podido llegar a la casa de Levi, pero lo que encontró ahí les desgarró el corazón. Todavía recuerda el haberse arrastrado entre el polvo y la sangre seca para llegar a él y abrazarlo mientras lloraba descontroladamente, duró muchos días así y cuando por fin pudo despegar su mirada del cuerpo sin vida se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo, solo que ahora en un gato, lo llamo por si no se estaría volviéndose loco, aparte de ser ya una bruja. Y el minino a pesar de que tenía su torso abierto y con las tripas de fuera, le lamió la mano extendida, haciendo que de la emoción llorara y lo cargara para ponerlo en su regazo, importando menos que sus ropas se pintaran de negro y olieran mal. Desde ese momento ambos comenzaron a tejer su plan para curar tanto a Levi como a él, tomaban a los tontos que se aventuraban en el bosque y los que no eran dignos los convertían a su verdadera forma, formando parte de la seguridad de la casa, por si nuevamente el pueblo quisiera llegar a ellos. Pero el paso del tiempo hizo su trabajo y los fueron olvidando aliviando sus miedos y así estar juntos, pero su cuerpo estaba llegando a un límite al igual que el de Levi, así que tenían que acelerar lo que pensaron del plan, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?, hasta que Elen se le ocurrio querer conocerle, a él… su hermano abandonado por ser diferente.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos ya se encontraba en frente de la última puerta en la que entregaría el último paquete que hacía siempre Elen en el pueblo. Toco y con un poco de ruido al otro lado de la puerta le contestaron que ya iban para abrirle. Al abrirse la puerta vio a un hombre alto y el cabello como el oro y ojos de cielo, por un momento pensó en Christa pero la sonrisa que le brindó hizo que su cuerpo se crispara un poco, no era él, porque él había perdido el miedo hace muchos años, era el cuerpo de Elen el que se estremecía por alguna razón, pero el lo ignoro.

—Le traigo su pedido.

—Oh Elen, tanto tiempo sin verte, pensé que ya no ibas a entregarme nada.

—Claro que no, solo fue que tuve que ir al bosque por unas plantas, señor…

—Jum, ya hasta me vuelves a decir señor, Erwin... Elen, así dije que me llamaras.

—Perdón señor Erwin, no me acostumbro aun.

—Y ahí vamos con lo de señor, solo por eso me tendrás que tomar el favor de acompañarme con una taza de té.

—Pues…

—¿Por favor?.

Un poco harto de tanta insistencia tenía planeado cortarle la cabeza, pero pensó en que pudiera haber hecho Elen y conociendola aceptaría, por lo que ocultando que rechinaba los dientes de desprecio aceptaste la invitación, dejando en el perchero de al lado de la puerta tu capa y te acercabas para sentarte para tomar el té, hasta que una mano hizo a un lado la silla en donde deseaba sentarse dándose cuenta que era el rubio el que le hacía el favor, como todo caballero, aunque ya estaba más que fastidiado Eren de la actitud de ese hombre con el.

Tomó asiento mientras veía como el otro se despegaba de él y pasaba una de sus manos por tus hombros descubiertos tan descaradamente que trato de ignorarlo como si no hubiera pasado, solo esperando a que el otro hombre pusiera al fin el té para beberlo y marcharse, sabía que Levi lo buscaría por que ser paciente no era su fuerte.

Después de un tiempo al fin Erwin apareció por el pasillo que conectaba al comedor de su casa con una bandeja, con dos tazas en sus respectivos platitos con bote de azúcar y la tetera humeante. La dejó sobre la mesa y sirvió cada taza con sumo cuidado dejándola en frente del castaño que la acercó hacia él para observar el humo que desprendía este.

Con cuidado llevo el líquido humeante hasta sus labios y bebió con cuidado de este mientras observaba como Erwin tomaba su lugar correspondiente en la mesa sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Como has estado Elen?

—Bien gracias he tenido mucho trabajo.

—¿Pobre de ti no?... aunque también es bueno para tu negocio, estas repentinas pero inofensivas epidemias que azotan el pueblo.

Tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su taza de té para no contestar más de la cuenta, ya que esas epidemias eran algo que muy bien sabía que él era el culpable, pero no tenía el caso mencionarlo ni mucho menos a un hombre que no le inspiraba confianza.

—Es en estos momentos en el que pienso que seria muy bueno que tuvieras a alguiena tu lado.

—¿Como?.

—En estos tiempos no es bueno que andes de aquí para allá sin alguien que te apoye Elen, y me preguntaba si consideraste lo que te había dicho ya hace mucho tiempo.

—Mi respuesta es la misma.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa apretando un poco la oreja de esta para retener tu odio, pero por la expresión que tomó aquel hombre entiendas que la respuesta de esa niña había sido negativa y que seguía sin gustarle a Erwin.

—¿En serio?... Yo te podria dar muchas cosas, ademas ya estas en edad para casarte.

—Aunque tenga 15, no estoy pensando en casarme aun.

—Es una lastima, tan linda,trabajadora, frágil, dócil como una delicada flor… eres como la ama de casa perfecta y trabajadora que todo hombre quisiera tener.

—Gra...cias… pero no.

Apartó su taza y se levantó con actitud de irse en ese momento, dando un gracias por la taza de té de aquel hombre, pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso más, una mano atrapó su muñeca e hizo que volteara a ver de nuevo al hombre de ojos azules. Intentó zafarse de su agarre pero una peculiar sensación envolvió a su cuerpo causando que tambaleara y cayera en brazos de Erwin.

—¿Que pasa?.

—Parece que ya olvidaste lo que me entregaste hace unos días y hoy ¿no?.

Con la mirada preguntó a lo que se refería el, alzandolo para cargarlo como si fuera una princesa, lo acomodo en el sofa.

—Calmante y afrodisiaco.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Simple el calmante me lo diste tú y lo del afrodisiaco hace ya un tiempo que lo había usado, je… hubieras visto la locura del chico cuando se lo pusimos, se retorcía en su silla de ruedas debido a que no podía calmar su calentura, sus brazos estaban heridos tratamos de ayudarlo, pero supongo que sus poderes de bruja lo ayudaron ya que sigue ahí metido en el bosque aun.

Y fue ahí donde lo entendió, él había sido uno de los que le habían hecho sufrir en el pasado y que no había conseguido su castigo como era debido, ahora con más razón su cuerpo irradiaba repulsión hacia ese hombre, pero y qué más daba ese sujeto estaba encariñado con el cuerpo de su hermana no de él y fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una manera de terminarlo.

—Se..ñor Erwin, no lo haga así…

—No te preocupes me hare responsable de ti, yo se que en el fondo si quieres.

—No..por favor… solo espere…

—Pero ya he esperado muchos años, es momento de que crezcamos y amémonos juntos.

Llevó las manos del castaño a los lados de este, mientras que con una navaja rompía el vestido en la parte de arriba, haciendo que los pechos de éste saliera al descubiertos y a merced del otro que sin perder el tiempo comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos, mientras pellizcaba el pezón del otro de vez en cuando sin dejar de soltarlo, Eren sabía que no podía mover ni un solo músculo, pues el calmante que le había dado era de una dosis solo para adultos y no para el cuerpo adolescente que tenía, por lo que solo podía mover muy apenas su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que cerca de la mesa se encontraba una cuchara y que justamente estaba él observando, con sus ojos azul plateado inyectados del más puro odio causandole un poco de melancolía y alegría al ver esa expresión que sonrió para él, aunque Erwin pensaba que ya te tenía en sus garras después de todas las caricias que le había dado.

Llevo una mano hasta la falda del vestido y al no poder levantarla para ponerse en medio de las piernas de la chica, rompió la tela y se colocó ahí mientras su boca se dirigía a su pecho y lamia todo lo que pudiera de la piel morena de la mujer, mientras oía como un susurro débiles gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. No aguantando lo apretado que se sentían sus pantalones se los quitó todo hasta los calzoncillos que traía dejando libre su erección que se erguía dolorosamente y que frotaba contra la entrepierna del castaño que aún estaba protegida por sus pantis de holanes, mojandose poco a poco con el liquido preseminal del hombre, pero él quería aún más contacto por lo que de un solo movimiento le quito esa prenda que lo separaba de su manjar y viendo la entre pierna descubierta de su cuerpo, metió un dedo en el interior oyendo un quejido de sus labios, despues metio un segundo y ya comenzaba a oírse el sonido húmedo de sus dedos con el interior.

—Ya seras mia.

—Er...win…

—Por fin, ahora que ya no está Rivaille para impedirmelo y que tu no me veas con asco, por fin seras mia.

Colocó su miembro en la apertura listo para adentrarse por fin en Eren cuando ve que su mano es cercenada de su brazo, cayendo a un costado del cuerpo del castaño, asustado y mareado por la pérdida de sangre que no se detenía, retrocedió lo suficiente para caer al suelo mientras observaba como una espesa nube negra rodeaba el cuerpo del otro, poniendo los pelos de punta al mirar como la cara de desprecio tanto de Elen como de ese enano que odiaba se dirigían sólo a el, grito desesperado pidiendo que se detuvieran pero no lo hacían, seguían con lo mismo y más nervioso lo ponían pues era lo que siempre le daba miedo a el.

—Como te atreves asqueroso cerdo de mierda.

Pronunció una voz de ultratumba desde la nube espesa que se hacía cada vez más grande, haciendo que reaccionara el rubio, gritando que no se acercara a él, ocasionando que le costará una pierna, que fue arrancada del cuerpo de este sin aviso alguno, derramando al exterior más sangre del hombre que se retorcía en su propio charco de sangre, ya sin poder decir nada coherente por el dolor agonizante en su sistema nervioso.

—Levi...ya… vamonos.

Escucho Levi detrás, llevando su vista hacia Eren que muy apenas se levantaba del sofá donde lo habían acostado, llevando una de sus filosas manos hasta la otra mano de Erwin, la cortó rápidamente con un poco de su brazo, llevando el pedazo de cuerpo hacia el castaño para que se apoyara en él, ya que era un demonio sin cuerpo fisico no podia tocarlo aun.

—Gracias...me alegra verte.

—¿Magia de movimiento?.

Sonrio calidamente el de ojos esmeralda, levantando su mano temblorosa hacia la mano de Erwin cercenada y levantarse al fin, con un poco de tambaleo por que aun no había pasado el efecto de las plantas.

—Tardaste mucho y te veo con este cerdo.

—Ya me iba a encargar yo...cuando…

Rápidamente llevó su fina mano hasta el cuello del pelinegro revelando que tenía una cuchara que hacia presión en su garganta.

—¿Una cuchara?, ¿en serio?.

—Pueden ser mortales si sabes usarlas bien. ¿Te muestro bombón?.

Asintió el otro para después acercarse los dos a Erwin, que convulsionaba por la falta de sangre, pues ya se estaba poniendo pálido. Eren se arrodillo abruptamente hasta él por un fallo en sus piernas, pero ni se inmuto por el leve golpe que se dio, en cambio tocó la mejilla del rubio y elevó la cuchara volteandola para tomar la parte ovalada en sus dedos y la otra clavarse en uno de los ojos azules provocando un grito, así una y otra vez hasta que el ojo parecía una masa rojiza y blanca en la cuenca del cráneo y el cuerpo de Erwin ya no se movía para nada.

—Eso no causa mucho dolor Eren.

—Si, es cierto...pero por lo menos me daría tiempo para lanzarle un hechizo.

—Me vale una mierda, te estaba tocando.

—Tocaba el cuerpo de Elen, Levi...tú eres el único que toca mi alma.

Levantó una mano para que pudiera acercarle la mano y levantarse del piso.

—Oh ¿es que estabas celoso?.

Rápidamente volteo el rostro el demonio, respondiendo así la pregunta de Eren y causándole un agradable sentimiento en su interior, que hizo que sonriera nuevamente aunque Levi no lo estuviera viendo.

—Levi...no hagas eso, que me enamoro mas de ti.

Dijo dulcemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del otro traspasandola por ser un demonio, pero causando el mismo efecto, que era que el volteara a verlo a los ojos.

—Lo haré las veces que sean necesarias para tenerte a mi lado.

—Levi.

—Tanto como desaparecer a esta mierda de tu presencia.

Chasqueó los dedos y en poco tiempo la barriga del rubio comenzó a agrandarse hasta que reventó, saliendo del hoyo que se le había formado un montón de cucarachas y ratas que rodearon el cuerpo inerte, comenzando a comer de él, dejando caer el miembro del hombre que rodó hasta los pies de ambos que observaban como lo consumían hasta que no quedará más que los huesos.

—Me hubieras dejado revisarlo, a lo mejor servía.

—No necesito nada de ese sujeto.

El castaño llevó sus ojos hasta el pene que se había salvado de las alimañas, tornando su rostro serio y lleno de asco.

—¿Y con esto quería satisfacer a una mujer?. Jum, que buena broma…

Levantó su pie hasta tenerlo arriba del pedazo de carne, para presionarlo con los botines que todavia traia contra el piso un poco.

—Que blasfemia, hasta Rivaille te ganaría...jejeje...que cosas digo...Levi es el mejor.

Terminó presionando el pedazo tantas veces con los tacones de sus botines que ya solo parecía una plasta en el piso desparramada. Ladeo su cabeza hacia el pecho del demonio queriendo apoyarse en este, pero al no sentir nada salvo la misma aura del propio Levi, le entro una nostalgia por ser abrazado por este, haciendo que levantara sus ojos e inflaras un poco los cachetes.

—Levi…¿podrías cargarme?.

Pediste dulcemente a lo que el otro aceptó gustoso mientras levantaba una mano y hacía que la pierna que le había arrancado a Erwin llegara hasta él para tomarla y se arrodillara ante Eren para que pudiera apoyar sus piernas en ella mientras con la mano de Erwin lo sostenía de los hombros para que no cayera cuando lo levantara.

—Gracias.

Dijo el oji esmeralda mientras veía como los cubría a ambos con la capa y salían de la casa de ese hombre, caminando con cuidado para que nadie los viera y llegarán a su casa al fin.

Al estar adentro, Levi dejó a Eren en la cama de su habitación para que se le pasaran los calmantes y pudiera moverse nuevamente, prometiéndole que regresaría pronto ya que quería traerle algo que le sería interesante en sus manos, a lo que él aceptó quedando ahí hasta que pudiera moverse.

Despertó hasta que sintió que ya no podía con el calor, respirando agitadamente se trató de levantar para ver si podía moverse y en efecto ya había recuperado el movimiento, así que no quiso perder más tiempo y fue hasta donde estaba la habitación de su padre, esa en donde sabía que habían dejado todos sus instrumentos médicos y que Elen no había vendido porque pensaba ella usarlos en un futuro. Tomo intravenosas, agujas y tubos de plástico, todo aquello que le ayudará a pasar la sangre y salio de ahí.

Fue hasta el sótano y lo vio ahí, el ataúd donde lo había puesto, adornandolo con la única flor que crecía en el bosque y que le había regalado,mientras la solución medicinal que había preparado seguía conservando su cuerpo en su interior. Retiró la tapa y lo observó pálido y con un montón de suturas que él mismo había hecho para cerrar las heridas, que le había hecho por los trasplantes que había conseguido de sus otras víctimas en ese pueblo inmundo.

Todavía recordaba cómo fue que consiguió cada parte para transplantarlo, los riñones de una madre golpeadora, las costillas de un cocinero, pulmones de un pobre hombre olvidado en la biblioteca y pedazos de pieles de cuatro jóvenes que solo se la pasaban molestando a la demás gente, ahora formaban parte del cuerpo perfecto de Levi que solo le faltaba una cosa para estar de nuevo vivo y cercas de el. Tomó una de sus manos y la beso para llevarla luego a su mejilla sintiendo el frío tacto por la humedad y lo muerto que seguía.

—Levi...dime algo.

Solo había pasado poco tiempo y ya lo extrañaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Dejó la mano en su lugar para después levantarse y poniendo de nuevo la tapa en su lugar, levantó una mano sobre el ataúd y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras lo rodeaba una tenue luz a su alrededor, conjuro con palabras extrañas y el ataúd comenzó a moverse hasta llegar arriba cercas de donde estaba Rivaille y enfrente del tocador.

Rápidamente regresó a su cuarto y comenzó a conectar los tubos a las agujas para ponerlas en el cuerpo de Rivaille en todas las venas importante donde bombeaba más la sangre y también hacer lo mismo en el cuerpo del ataúd. Observó la herida que le había hecho y el sangrado había parado por el momento así que todavía estaba vivo, inconsciente pero vivo. Solo al poner la última en su cuerpo noto que este estaba comenzando a despertar de su inconsciencia, dándole un poco de risa haciendo que en su rostro se mostrará una sutil sonrisa, al ver los ojos azules de Rivaille sobre los suyos.

Rivaille sentía sus ojos débiles, pero aún así observó alrededor de sí, hasta detenerse enfrente de la mirada esmeralda que tenía enfrente.

—¿Donde...estoy?.

Preguntó en voz baja, pues aunque quisiera su voz parecía dañada y débil para hablar más alto de lo que quisiera.

—Como se esperaba, no te moriste.

—¿Como?.

Sus palabras lo alertaron de lo que estuviera pasando, dándose una sorpresa que ahora estaba atado al piso y pared con cadenas, mientras que varios tubos drenaban su sangre lentamente mientras la herida en su pecho aún seguía abierta pero no soltando tanta sangre como creía. El castaño se acercó a Rivaille que seguía observando los tubos que se llevaban su sangre a quien sabe que lugar, aplicando presión en la herida causando que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios y el forcejeo de querer salir de ahí fuera detenido por las cadenas.

—Tan roja y llena de vida.

Pronunció Eren mientras dos de sus dedos iban a su nariz e inhaló hondo para después rozar sus dedos comprobando la viscosidad de la sangre que manchaba estos.

—¿Que piensas...hacerme?.

—¿Yo?... hahaha… realmente nada Rivaille, pero...todo lo hago por Levi.

—¿Levi?.

—Mi amado, hace años que perdimos todo por culpa de esta gentuza sin cerebro, pero aun así lo recuperaremos y tu querido, serás una gran ayuda.

—No...moveré ni un dedo si es lo que piensas.

—Oh, no te preocupes no necesitas moverte realmente, aunque...ayudaría más.

—No te preocupes...todo...estara bien.

Había llevado una mano hasta la mejilla del chico cuando se dejó caer en su pecho manchando un poco su rostro con la sangre de el, preocupandolo.

—Oí,¿que te pasa?.

—Humm...perdón...maldito Erwin.

—¿Erwin?.

—El idiota quería robarte a tu novia…

—¿Elen?.

—Lastima para el...hmm...que Elen no era la que tenía debajo de él, jejejeje.

—Estás ardiendo ¿o será que yo estoy frío?.

—Le...vi…

Y como si sus palabras fueran una invocación él apareció en la habitación sorprendiendose de ver a su Eren recargado en Rivaille, pero preocupándose al momento de oírlo gemir de dolor su nombre.

—Eren…¿Te duele?.

—Te necesito...Levi...por favor.

—Pero...no puedo.

—Hay...en la habitación de al lado.

Rápidamente fue hasta donde le había dicho Eren, encontrando dos frascos de sangre en la mesa, lo suficiente para darle solidez a su cuerpo para ayudar a Eren, los abrió y se los tragó de una pasada, sintiendo que su cuerpo se volvía sólido, lo comprobó al querer atravesar la puerta y no poder lograrlo, abriendola de una patada para regresar con el castaño que se apegaba más al frío cuerpo de Rivaille, que no comprendía los balbuceos de este ni lo que estaba haciendo. Este volteo al escuchar abrirse la puerta de pronto notando a una persona muy parecida a él, pero con cuernos en la cabeza, manos afiladas como garras y la parte inferior con patas de chivo y desnudo, ya que su miembro estaba al aire. El extraño para Rivaille se acercó a Elen, o mejor dicho a Eren, y lo alejó de su cuerpo frío para rodearlo con sus brazos delicadamente mientras lo llamaba.

—Levi...me estas tocando...hum.

—Cállate mocoso, ahorita aliviaré tu dolor.

Levantó el mentón del castaño y lo beso lentamente para después acomodarlo bien entre sus piernas mientras llegaba y se sentaba en la cama de la habitación, todo lo anterior mientras eran observados por Rivaille que quedaba en shock por lo que veía.

Levi volteo a Eren para que su espalda se apoyara en su pecho mientras no perdían el beso que se daban y que se había tornado salvaje y fogoso por el sonido de los gemidos que soltaba Eren y la humedad de la saliva que comenzaba a escurrir de sus labios. El castaño levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello del pelinegro mientras abría más las piernas haciendo que la humedad en su entrepierna corriera hasta su ano y lo mojaba también, moviendo un poco sus caderas incitando a su compañero, que llevó sus manos hasta los pechos aún descubiertos del castaño y comenzar a masajearlos descaradamente, jalandondolos y apretando los pezones para después jalarlos haciendo que rompiera el beso y se oyeran los gemidos de su compañero.

—Parece...que te gustan...así…

—Te hare lo mismo cuando estés de regreso y hasta también aprovechando tu "enfermedad".

—Levi...calenturiento.

—tsk, lo mismo digo.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, pero ahora sus lenguas danzaban de vez en cuando fuera de sus bocas para después perderse dentro del beso. Eren seguía moviendo sus caderas provocativamente haciendo que la erección del otro reaccionara y se levantara conforme más se frotaba contra el ano y nalgas del otro.

Rivaille que seguía mirándolos, todavía se preguntaba el por qué el vestido del cuerpo de Elen estaba todo destrozado, por que gemia de esa manera tan alocada como si lo disfrutara y lo peor de todo porque no estaba luchando por que no profanara el cuerpo de ella como estaba viendo que lo hacía, más tan solo al moverse un poco recordó que seguía atado a la pared y eso le hacía hervir la sangre en su interior.

—Maldito...mi Elen.

Susurro enojado haciendo que las cadenas se volvieran a tensar y captará la atención de Levi que no paro de acariciar a Eren en ningún momento, mientras dos de sus dedos ahora jugaban en el interior de este simulando embestidas y estimulando el clítoris.

—¿Parece que te nos quieres unir?.

—Deja de tocar el cuerpo de Elen.

—El es mi Eren, pero ya que tu quieres el cuerpo de tu mocosa.

Se levantó de la cama con Eren cargandolo en la misma posición, para dejarlo caer sobre el cuerpo de Rivaille y posicionarse él encima de ambos, llevando sus labios hasta la oreja de Eren, le susurro unas cuantas palabras a lo que él asintió y se alejó lo suficiente para mirar a Rivaille.

—Toma el cuerpo de tu amada Rivaille, demuestra que eres el mejor.

Comenzó a darle besos en los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de este y se colaban por debajo de la ropa, llegando a desabrochar el pantalón de Rivaille y comenzar a masajear lentamente y después más rápido el miembro de este, causando que se excitara y comenzara a sudar por ello.

—Elen es mía.

—Adelante… alivia su dolor.

Insinuó Levi al otro mientras veía como se trataba de aguantar venirse por la estimulación que Eren le estaba dando.

—Oh si.. dejame ayudarte.

Tomo las caderas de Eren mientras le decía que se detuviera con la masturbacion de Rivaille, las elevó lo suficiente para que el pene del otro se posicionara en la abertura de la entrepierna del cuerpo de la chica y de un movimiento bajo las caderas haciendo que se adentrará en el cuerpo de Elen mientras Eren hizo un sonido de queja al sentir el cuerpo lleno de repente. El joven encadenado no perdió tiempo y comenzó a moverse dentro, sintiendo como las manos del cuerpo de Elen se apretaban un poco en sus hombros dándole una señal de que estaba haciéndolo bien. El demonio que ahora solo tenía una de sus manos entre las nalgas de ese cuerpo que rebotaba por el otro, los miraba esperando que su magia oscura hiciera una conexión de sensaciones al cuerpo real de Eren para que de verdad gimiera y no esos absurdos gimoteos que salían de su boca. Una vez terminado, sin aviso entró por el ano, enviando una sensación placentera y de dolor al alma de Eren por que ahora su cuerpo real sentía lo que Levi le estaba haciendo en su parte trasera y no estaba preparado para eso.

—Levi...que...hiciste...demonio enano.

—Te volviste blando mocoso, debo prepararte para cuando haga mío tu cuerpo de verdad, sin escapatorias mocoso.

Se dijeron los dos, mientras Rivaille seguía diciendo que era suyo el cuerpo de Elen.

Las cadenas tintineaban y los gemidos de Eren se escuchaban cada vez más altos y sin coherencia mientras Rivaille lo perforaba por enfrente y Levi por detrás a ritmos diferentes, hasta que el joven encadenado comenzó a ver borroso y sentía que ya estaba llegando a su límite, se movió casi tan rápido como lo hacía Levi a Eren por detrás derramando su esencia en el interior del útero del cuerpo de Eren provocando que apretara el pene de Levi y este se viniera poco después llenándolo todo por detrás causando un gran gemido de placer de Eren.

Levi salió del interior de Eren y después observó a Rivaille que se veía mucho más pálido y no se movía para nada. Eren lo observo una vez que se recuperó un poco del orgasmo con Levi, notificandole a este que Rivaille había muerto al fin.

—Morir discutiendo por el cuerpo de tu amada...jejeje...Elen estaría contenta contigo.

Le dio un suave beso y después una mano sobre la frente de este mientras se comenzaba a formar un pequeño humo salir de este hasta hacerse bolita en la palma del castaño, cerrandola y mostrandosela después a Levi que asentía, para acercarsele y darle un beso lento en los labios.

—Ya está listo Levi.

—Bien...te veo en un rato.

—Si.

Eren vio como poco a poco la figura de Levi iba esfumándose para convertirse de nuevo en esa nube espesa negra que se dirigía hasta donde estaba el ataúd con su cuerpo, abriéndose lentamente, dejándose ver un brazo con su mano, se sostuvieron de la orilla del ataúd, revelando así, un hombre de cabello negro rapado de atras y largo de enfrente con una cicatriz con puntos en el cuello por detrás y otras cuantas más ocultas en su pecho, abdomen y más allá que no se podían ver por la blusa color rojo vivo y pantalón negro.

—Hola Eren.

Dijo el hombre mientras abría sus ojos, revelando un color azul grisáceo en ellos, que terminó sacando un suspiro al oji esmeralda que al verlo acercarse no se contuvo más y se echó a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro que lloraba de felicidad.

—Levi...mi Levi.

—No llores Eren, ya estoy aquí y nunca te dejare...no importa en donde estes ahi estare.

—Extrañe todo de ti Levi.

—Yo igual…

Lo despego de su pecho mientras una de sus manos levantaba su mentón para darle un tierno beso y después mirarse por un largo tiempo, para sonreir un poco a Levi y Eren sonreir rebosante de felicidad.

—Hora hay que continuar.

—Si.

—No tengas miedo, lo haremos divertido.

—¿Divertido?.

Asintió el mayor mientras volvía a pegar a Eren a su cuerpo para volverlo a besar, pero esta vez no era un beso tranquilo sino uno demandante y apasionado que le robaba lentamente las fuerzas en las piernas de Eren, haciendo que este lo sostuviera antes de caer.

Lo llevó a la cama, llenándolo de besos por todo el cuerpo provocando hormigueo y sensaciones placenteras al castaño que se retorcía. Llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna del otro y metió sus dedos dentro, provocando que su compañero comenzara a gemir más alto mientras se sostenía de las sabanas de la cama. Su otra mano llegó hasta los pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos y pellizcar sus pezones hasta que Eren pidiera no más por ahí, fue cuando un tercer dedo se adentro y comenzó a simular más fuertes estocadas volviendo loco a Eren por las sensaciones.

El pelinegro se había separado para admirar el como se retorcia Eren bajo su toque y su nuevo corazón palpitaba cada vez más ansioso de la emoción, llevando así una de sus manos al cuello de Eren y tomándolo con fuerza hasta tronarlo de un solo movimiento matando así el cuerpo debajo de él.

—Muy pronto… Eren.

Susurro mientras llevaba el cuerpo sin vida hasta la habitación de los padres de Elen y comenzaba a cortar las piernas de Elen con calma.

 **NA:¿que les pareció?... sukulento por una parte no? XD jajaja...yo sinceramente me estaba muriendo del enojo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte hards del abuso de Erwin hacia Eren...en serio que quería poner una incoherencia como que se lo llevaron los extraterrestres o yo que sé...pero que parara.**

 **Pero ya se fijaron. Levi llegó al rescate! y Rivaille se nos murió :( .**

 **Bueno no todo es lindo. Pero saben que sería lindo! Que dejaran un rev. que eso siempre dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo!. Así que nos vemos en el sig. Cap.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, un poco de slave doll, muertes, maldiciones. si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa.

CAPÍTULO 6

Le había tomado un tiempo considerable el preparar el cuerpo de Eren como tenía planeado, se guió con el libro de anatomía que siempre Eren leía cuando pensaba que no lo veía. Corto todo como venia explicado, teniendo aún más cuidado con los nervios de las piernas, pues tenía miedo de que su mocoso no pudiera moverlas como en su otro cuerpo.

Corto trozos del cuerpo de Elen y los puso en el de su chico, todo mientras observaba de vez en cuando el libro y solo cuando realmente pensaba que la había liado usaba la magia para unir los pedazos de músculos, pues al buscar entre los materiales que tenía en la habitación de los padres de la muchacha, se había dado cuenta que se había acabado el hilo con el cual suturaban, por lo que no le quedó de otra que arrancarse un poco de su cabello y usarlo en su lugar.

Al finalizar todo se alejo un poco de su obra de arte, admirando la cintura que se le había formado al quitarle unas cuantas costillas, su redondo trasero que ya poseía, más las piernas largas que le había implantado de su hermana, se veía mucho más hermoso ahora, pero lo único que no le cambiaría a Eren sería su alma, ese niño que lo enamoró con su misterio y soledad que compartían, desapareciendo al momento en el que se hacían compañía, pues el mundo los había abandonado a su suerte.

—Aunque tu exterior cambie yo seguire amando al tú del interior.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta el rostro pálido de su muñeco, para después depositar un casto beso en su mejilla, aunque ya deseaba hacerle muchas cosas más al muchacho que se encontraba en la camilla respirando débilmente debido a su trabajo. Revisaba de vez en cuando su pulso, temeroso de que en un momento a otro el cuerpo de Eren no haya resistido los cambios y comenzará a rechazar los trasplantes; regreso de nuevo hasta él y poso sus manos en las suturas de los brazos y piernas mientras recitaba en una lengua diferente un conjuro mágico para asegurar que las partes siempre regresaran a su cuerpo, una vez terminado se volvió a alejar admirandolo de nuevo hasta sentir un pinchazo en el corazón que lo hizo arrodillarse, apretando sus manos y enterrando sus garras en su pecho, dándose cuenta que el corazón que le había hecho Eren estaba fallando y cayéndose a pedazos por dentro de él.

—Malditos trozos de carne inútil.

Tenía que conectar a Eren a la transfusión de sangre para que se estabilizará y de paso no emocionarse demás, pues su corazón hecho de partes diferentes le fallaria. Lo primero no era difícil, pero lo otro lo veía difícil ya que había esperado mucho tiempo para estar de nuevo juntos.

Conectar las intravenosas en su lugar, alejándose para sentarse y esperar a que la sangre corriera por su cuerpo, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran para tranquilizarse y poder dormir un poco a lado de Eren, mientras una de sus manos se posaba encima de la del otro.

Solo hasta que sintió que la apretaban un poco los dedos, abrió los ojos rápidamente llegando a su lado mientras veía que parpadeaba. Sonrió débilmente mientras al fin Eren podía sentir a Levi a su lado, apretó un poco más la mano que sostenía la suya con tanta alegría que le dio ganas de llorar, pero que no podía.

—Levi.

Dijo con voz temblorosa sin dejar de apretar su mano, queriendo escuchar la voz de él para no sentir que estaba en un sueño.

—Que paso huequitos hermoso.

Bromeo el pelinegro mientras una de sus manos acariciaban su mejilla, escuchando una pequeña risa escapar de los labios caramelo del más chico.

—Se te olvidaron los ojos.

—Bueno no estaba en el libro, como poner ojos, así que supuse que lo harías ya una vez recuperado.

—¿Me veo bonito?

Preguntó de repente Eren, revelando su inseguridad ante el otro, apretó más su mano en un intento de darse fuerzas por si Levi le decía que no, y comenzando a cerrar las cuencas de sus ojos para no darle miedo y apartando la mirada para que no lo viera. Pero la mano del mayor que residia cercas de su mejilla detuvo sus movimientos mientras él se acercaba más a su rostro.

—Eres Perfecto, porque eres tu.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios para después lamerse los suyos propios pues sentía aun en ellos el sabor dulce de Eren.

El castaño trató de levantarse pero seguía débil causando que cayera de nuevo en la camilla por la falta de energía, solo hasta que Levi le ayudo se pudo sentar nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo, para cubrirse torpemente, causando un poco de gracia en el hombre mientras lo dejaba un rato para ir hasta un pequeño armario de hierro, donde tenía la ropa que le había escogido a Eren, pasandosela.

—Un vestido.

—Es lo único que pude encontrar.

—Se parece a los de mi casa.

Acarició la tela que era suave al contacto y se dispuso a cambiarse, aunque lo hacía lento le dio tiempo para admirar las suturas en sus brazos y piernas y otras cuantas que se encontraban en su abdomen y un par más en la parte baja de su cuerpo, observando un poco las últimas miro a Levi en busca de respuestas.

—Quite unas costillas para definir tu cintura…

Contesto de inmediato al mirar a su mocoso que sonrojado desvió la mirada, mientras pasaba su cabeza por el cuello del vestido, después poniendo los brazos y mirando el bonito color rojo que tenía la falda del vestido y el corset que tenía que ajustar para que no lo sintiera flojo, llamó a Leví para que le ayudará a ajustarlo a su nueva cintura.

Pero en vez de haber sentido la opresión de la tela sobre él, en su lugar sentía la calidez de las manos de Levi en su piel que jugaban con la parte trasera de su cintura, produciendo una sensación agradable y placentera que hacía que encogiera un poco su cabeza, aprovechándose de eso, el mayor paso su rasposa lengua por el cuello descubierto que le había dejado el cabello del muchacho, escuchando un gemido apagado cuando está toco más extensión de la piel morena del castaño.

—¿Qué crees que haces?.

—¿Qué crees que hago?.

El castaño soltó una leve risa, mientras que su compañero bajaba sus manos hasta sostener sus dos nalgas, estrujandolas con calma y sintiendo como la piel de esa área comenzaba a sonrojarse por la presión. Al elevar su vista, pudo mirar que Eren ya estaba recargando sus dos manos sobre la camilla en donde había estado, con respiración agitada y un bello sonrojo que trataba de ocultar con su cabello.

—Mi Eren, no sabes cuanto te deseo.

—Si...lo se, por eso si se me cae algo tendrás que hacerte responsable.

—Hecho.

Lo jalo hacia él para que quedaran de frente y sin perder el tiempo invadió su boca, con pasión y gula sus lenguas bailaban placenteramente dentro del beso, Eren comenzaba a perderse entre la lujuria que le generaba el beso que irremediablemente perdía control sobre él, más no le molestaba, ya que las caricias sutiles hacia su cuerpo multiplicaban la sensación agradable, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro para sentirse más cerca del pelinegro, este al sentir la cercanía del otro agarro una de las piernas de su compañero y la levantó lo suficiente para que le rodeara la cintura con ella, pegando más sus cuerpos para frotarse y provocar ese placer que se sostenían con solo mirarse desde su reencuentro.

Levi ya había tomado el control del beso, desde que pudo hacer que Eren sacara su lengua de la boca atrapándola con los labios y succionando de ella para después regresarla de nuevo dentro de su beso mientras sus manos se colaban por detrás de los hilos que tenía el vestido para ajustar el corset del vestido, hasta posicionarse en los pezones del castaño para apresarlos en sus dedos y pellizcarlos con sus garras que habían crecido por su deseo, sacando gemidos de su compañero, aprovechó el castaño para sacarle gruñidos mientras hacía que sus intimidades se juntaran y rozaran sin vergüenza y sus uñas se clavaran en la espalda de este, para después llegar a parar sus dedos hasta el cabello negro profundo.

Repentinamente Levi corto el beso y volteo a Eren para que se recargara en el frío vidrio de la ventana de la habitación para después levantarle la falda del vestido y ver el trasero desnudo del castaño, el cual tembló al contacto con la piel de la mano de Levi.

—No sabes cuanto he querido hacerte mio Eren.

—Y yo queriendo ser tuyo … mucho más.

—Por fin la espera terminó.

—Seremos uno Levi y podré moverme al fin.

—Era eso lo que pensabas ¿cuando te lo dije esa vez?.

El menor trato de ocultar su rostro de su demonio, pero este lo miraba fijamente desde el reflejo del espejo, preocupándose un poco por la reacción de este, pues sus fantasmas no habían desaparecido del todo, todavía había mucho por hacer, pero él se tomaría el tiempo para amarlo y que se le olvidara ese tiempo tanto oscuro como hermoso.

Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y se pegó más a su cuerpo, volteando su rostro con su mano para que le diera la cara.

—Haremos nuestros sueños, yo lo haré posible...por que soy tuyo.

—Y yo tuyo, Levi..amame, no me dejes.

—No Eren, tu no me dejes, no te hagas menos y sigue como eres.

—Levi…

Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, al escuchar las palabras de Levi, siempre le había cumplido y no le había mentido en lo que llevaban de conocerse y aunque al principio, en aquella casa solitaria donde vivía tenía miedo de que siguiera viniendo a verlo, él nunca se hecho atras, siempre regresaba a él, ya sea para curarlo, para preguntarle cómo se sentía, para saber que hacía; no le importó que al principio le dijera que no necesitaba su ayuda, él había demostrado ser una persona buena, aunque su actitud a veces chocaba con la de él por ser pesimista, le agradecia a quien sea que le había mandado a ese ser que ahora lo tenía apresado entre sus brazos y el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación de medicina que usaban sus padres, los padres de Elen.

Dandole ganas de demostrarle que ya estaba bajo su control, le dio un beso que al principio aunque solo era para transmitir sus sentimientos y que había agarrado de sorpresa a Levi, se torno sensual para decirle de manera directa que por fin lo hiciera completamente suyo de todos los medios posibles.

Ya una vez que ambos se confesaron nuevamente, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez ansiosos por el otro, Eren movía su trasero contra la entrepierna del pelinegro mientras que este atacaba su cuello con mordidas y chupetones mientras oía de cerca los gemidos incontrolables de Eren.

—¿No crees que...nos vean por estar haciéndolo en la ventana?.

—Yo creo que te excitas más por eso, que por el hecho de que te hare mio en tu cuerpo real.

—Levi, yo no soy un pervertido.

—No...eres mi pervertido bruja.

—Eso no se vale, me estas chantajeando con eso.

—Si te quejas más, romperé la ventana con tu cuerpo cuando lo hagamos y ahí si te veran todos.

—¿Verme?, ¿no que solo me quieres a mi?.

—Que te vean haciendolo conmigo, seria bueno, así se darian cuenta el bombón de esposo que tengo.

—¡¿Esposo?!, jejeje...mi esposo es un demonio pervertido.

—Pero soy tu demonio pervertido.

Lamió su lengua mientras le abría la nalgas y comenzaba a juguetear con un dedo en su entrada, sacándole gemidos ahogados al castaño, que no hacía más que apegarse más al vidrio, tratando de regular su respiración y la montaña de sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo, hasta que un dedo se adentro en su interior tensandolo y dejando salir una réplica, para después ser callada por un beso fogoso que los hizo volver a jugar con sus lenguas dentro y fuera de sus bocas, pero la sensacion incomoda no desaparecía.

—Levi...me duele.

—Calma mocoso.

Pidió preocupado Levi, por lo que llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Eren y comenzó a masturbarlo con parsimonia mientras restregaba su entrepierna, que anteriormente la había liberado porque ya no aguantaba los pantalones. Sintiendo después de un tiempo como el anillo de carne del muchacho ya podía tragar 3 de sus dedos, más no estaba seguro de que sera bueno entrar, así que usando el liquido preseminal que soltaba Eren para lubricar la entrada, escuchando un quejido de inconformidad por dejar de masturbarle. Haciendo reir un poco a Levi por tan linda queja que fue contestada por de nuevo tocarle en esa sona y reemplazarla por gemidos y el sonido húmedo de sus dedos con la esencia de Eren y de el.

—Ya...Levi, metemelo.

Saco de inmediato los dedos y de una sentada embistió a Eren que soltó un grito entre dolor y placentero, pues había traspasado mucho más de lo que pensaba el castaño.

—Levi, estas ...adentro de eso.

—¿Llegue hasta ese lugar?

Asintió aun temblando el castaño, haciendo sonreír a su compañero, dejando a Eren con los ojos abiertos por lo increíblemente guapo que se veía, con esa sonrisa de psicópata y amor. Haciendo que su defecto no fuera tan malo después de todo.

—Dame amor Levi.

El mayor respondio dandole un beso mientras tomaba sus brazos desde sus muñecas para comenzar a embestirlo de manera honda y lenta, comenzando a provocar en el castaño gemidos lastimeros, pues era la primera vez que tenía sexo con su cuerpo real y más aún que había llegado hasta ese lugar muy interno de él, que si no tenían cuidado, podría generarles responsabilidades.

Con el paso del tiempo las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y cortas entre cada una, el castaño ya había perdido la sensación de dolor y en su lugar gemía sin vergüenza ajena al vidrio que se empañaba por el cálido aliento de este, que dejaba soltar por sus gritos placenteros. Ni el frío tacto del vidrio que tenían los pezones del chico aminoraron las sensaciones calientes y placenteras que viajaban desde su parte baja, hasta la punta de su cabeza y sus pies, ya no pudiendo decir cosas coherentes salvo el nombre de aquel que seguia moviendose con ahínco en su interior. El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Eren, que se mecía rápido por los movimientos de ambos, comenzando a masturbarlo rápido, mientras aumentaba más sus penetraciones en la entrada del chico que ya chapoteaba obscenamente por los fluidos de ambos.

Solo basto unas penetraciones más, para sentir como el menor llegaba al máximo placer de todos y apretara al mayor placenteramente dejando liberar su esencia dentro de él y sostenerlo rápidamente antes de que se dejara caer por la sensación pos orgásmica del castaño, que dejó recargada su espalda al pecho del albino mientras este lo sostenía de la cintura, aun sin salir de él.

—Se sintió genial.

—Quiero...más.

—Sera para despues, hay cosas que hacer.

—Tengo hambre Levi, te llevaste toda mi energía.

—Je, ya mocoso solo iremos a comprar nuestra casa.

—¿Regresaremos aquí en poco tiempo?.

—Claro, pero antes… quiero que conserves lo que te he dejado adentro.

—¿Adentro?.

—Exacto.

—Pero Levi, así yo podré...

Callo sus labios con un dedo, mientras aparecía en la visión de Eren un gato cafe con ojos dorados sobre el hombro de Levi, llevando un tapón en el hocico que fue rápidamente tomado por la mano del pelinegro, deslizando su mano con el objeto hasta donde estaba su entrada, aún insertada en el miembro de Levi, deslizándose de a poco hacia afuera, causando un poco de placer e incomodidad a Eren, pues la sensación agradable de sentir el miembro de su compañero fue sustituida por la obstrucción del objeto que ahora tenía insertado en su entrada.

—Date la vuelta, mocoso.

Se alejó de él e hizo que siguiera levantándose el vestido con sus manos, mientras lo observaba descaradamente mientras daba una vuelta sobre su lugar, haciendo que el rostro del muchacho se pusiera rojo como el de un tomate en primavera.

—Se siente incómodo Levi.

—Aguantate, ya despues te la volveré a meter más.

Se sonrojo a un más si podía el chico, causando una pequeña carcajada en Levi mientras se acercaba para estrecharlo entre sus brazos con un abrazo, deseando que de ahora en adelante tuvieran más momentos como ese.

Una vez pasada la vergüenza y las mariposas en su estómago, Eren volvió a vestirse con otro vestido que aun estaba en la casa, el otro lo había dejado manchado tanto por el acto que habían hecho, así que ahora estaba él ahí en frente de la puerta de salida con un vestido de falda con encaje en negro y color verde esmeralda, corset apretado a su figura del mismo color que el encaje y mangas largas, en donde las partes de los codos tenian una linea delgada de color verde esmeralda que terminaba formándose en un moño con listones que caían a los lados, más una capucha negra que salía desde la parte de la espalda del vestido, donde la parte del pecho revelaba el color verde esmeralda que lucía de ese lugar. Aun se sentia incomodo por lo de tener un tapón, pero si pensaba más en otras cosas se le olvidaría ese pequeño detalle en su parte baja. Cuando volteo pudo apreciar a Levi luciendo un traje negro con blusa color vino y un reloj que colgaba desde el cuello hasta el bolsillo, a la altura de su costado y zapatos bien lustrados. Él levantó el brazo para que el otro lo tomara y una vez hecho, ambos se dirigieron al ayuntamiento de la ciudad, dejando atrás la casa que se quemaba, alertando a los vecinos de que era importante apagar las llamas antes de que se propagara, les dio chance a ambas personas de retirarse a paso lento, aprovechando el humo como una cortina que los ocultaba a ellos y a los dos gatos que iban detrás.

El ayuntamiento del pueblo se ubica en el centro del pueblo, su jefe, un hombre de pasado los cuarenta años y unos cuatro trabajadores eran los únicos que frecuentaban ese lugar, pues no era común que en el pueblo se llevase ocasiones especiales como juicios, bodas o simplemente para comprar propiedades que eran ahora mucho más por las pocas personas que habitaban el pueblo, desde los incidentes de los doctores Jeager, algunos se fueron, simplemente por no contar con el servicio médico que otros pueblos, mucho más lejos si tenían aún. El viejo necesitaba que por lo menos otros médicos entrarán de nuevo al pueblo o que llegaran nuevos matrimonios que no pusieran atención a ese detalle, como lo fueron los Jeager en su tiempo.

La puerta fue repentinamente abierta, revelando dos figuras oscuras que casi no se distinguían por lo lejos que se encontraban del pobre hombre. Las dos personas se acercaron hasta él a paso lento, mientras sus pasos resonaban por el lugar casi vacío que era el ayuntamiento, sólo cuando ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudo apreciar bien a la pareja. Un joven vestido de negro y etiqueta acompañado de una hermosa mujer enfundada en un vestido de negro verde esmeralda estaban frente a sus ojos.

—Disculpe sabe a ¿quién debemos ir para comprar una propiedad en este pueblo.?

Dijo el albino hombre mientras apretaba la mano de su acompañante, a pesar de que esta tenía el brazo entrecruzado con el.

—Ha si… Saludos soy el alcalde de este pueblo, ¿les interesa una propiedad?... yo soy el indicado para ello en este momento.

Vio cómo el hombre sonrió y estrechó más el brazo donde tenía el de su pareja para ocupar el otro, para darle un apretón al viejo para presentarse como Levi Ackerman y su compañera que tenía aún la capucha se presentó como Eren, haciendo que el hombre de más edad se preguntara si había oído el nombre en algún lugar, pero ambos le dijeron que venían de muy lejos esperando encontrar un lugar pacífico en donde vivir, considerando que este pueblo sea el indicado.

—Oh claro que este lugar es muy tranquilo, solo somos unos 60 habitantes y esperamos ser más con ustedes si no es que les moleste señor Ackerman y… ¿como me dijo que se apellidaba?.

—Oh.. bueno yo solo soy Eren...Eren de Ackerman soy su esposa. Soy huérfana desde que recuerdo y soy lo que soy ahora gracias a mi esposo.

El hombre viejo se disculpó por haber hecho que la pareja del albino revelara algo tan personal, haciendo que ella se quitara su capucha y le regalara una sonrisa encantadora que dejó hipnotizado por algunos momentos al hombre hasta que el esposo de ella le hablara si estaba bien a lo que contestó que sí, y en seguida los guió hasta su oficina para que pudieran ver en fotos las diferentes propiedades que tenían, más no se pudieron decidir en ese mismo momento ya que necesitaban ver los lugares por ellos mismos, a lo que les dijo que llamaría a una chica para que les mostrara los alrededores además de las propiedades.

—Gracias por la ayuda alcalde.

—No hay de qué señorita Eren, es lo menos que puedo hacer, porque quiero que se queden.

Dejó en claro, causando una pequeña carcajada en la castaña, mientras ella sostenía de nuevo su mano con su esposo.

—Y diganme ¿a que se dedican?.

—Pues mi esposo es doctor y yo lo asisto.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué le sorprende?.

—¿Ha? no por nada, de hecho justamente necesitamos un doctor.

Trató de componerse el hombre mayor mientras se secaba con un pañuelo que tenía en en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Y por qué necesita un doctor, ¿el pueblo no cuenta con los suyos?

Pregunto el albino mientras una pequeña sonrisa descarada salía traicionera de sus labios, y que solo el castaño se había dado cuenta, poniendo más nervioso al otro hombre.

—Lamentablemente no, nuestro doctor pereció por los años, ya sabes la edad y todas esas cosas.

—Con que es eso, bueno entonces si que tiene suerte.

El otro sonreía muy forzado, tratando de que la pareja no se enterara de que los otros habían muerto en un accidente que no pudieron resolver. Todo se detuvo cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta y el alcalde dio permiso para que entraran revelando a una chica de cabello café y con una patata en la boca, a lo que el alcalde la regaño en seguida por andar comiendo en horario de trabajo. Después de eso la presento como Sasha, la muchacha rápidamente tomo la mano de ambos mientras los saludaba con una sonrisa que era media tapada por una patata en su boca.

—Bien, ella les acompañará por el pueblo, espero que no les cause problemas.

—Haa.. alcalde no diga eso soy muy responsable.

—Claro, Sasha te lo los encargo.

—Ya verá que si.

Se despidieron del alcalde y avanzaron hacia la salida, yendo primero por el mercado y conociendo todo tipo de personas, los lugares en donde se podía comer de lo mejor según la castaña, aprovechando, la pareja de darse a conocer, saludar y de paso ser el centro de atención del pueblo, que ya comenzaba a hablar sobre los nuevos llegados.

En menos de lo que pensaron ya estaba haciéndose de noche y decidieron regresar a la ayuntamiento para darle la noticia de su decisión al alcalde.

—Entonces… ¿decidieron a quedarse?.

—La ciudad es hermosa y conocimos a todo tipo de personas en el pueblo, su pequeño parque es hermoso.

Comenzó a decir el de ojos esmeralda, hinchado de orgullo al alcalde por lo bien que había hecho su trabajo en el pueblo, y aparte de la muchacha que todavía estaba a lado de él y que había sido la guía de esa pareja.

—Estrechamos las manos también con muchas personas, y todas las casas aunque tengan lo básico en muebles, son buenas para solo nosotros dos y puede ser nuestro próximo consultorio también.

—Ohh, eso es una excelente noticia.

—Así que pensamos comprar dos.

El viejo hombre se sorprendió por tan repentina afirmación, haciendo que se sentara en su asiento para calmar su viejo corazón.

—Ohh, digo...excelente dígame cuales les gusto.

—La del consultorio sería la que vimos antes de entrar al mercado, si no le molesta.

—Claro.. que no.

Trato de ser amable con la castaña ya que no era ninguna molestia, pues la pareja iba a gastar en su pueblo y les harían un favor enorme.

—La segunda es la que está en el parque.

Termino por decir el albino mientras se acercaba al escritorio del alcalde y dejaban un maletín con lo que sería el pago.

—Excelente, la casa cerca del mercado, no está tan amueblada como para ser un consultorio, pero podemos ayudarles con eso, ya que nos ayudan.

—Eso seria muy amable de su parte alcalde.

Agradeció el castaño mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios ocultando una sonrisa hipócrita.

—Bien, entonces como ya tienen el pago solo es cuestion de darle los papeles, Sasha.

—¿Sí señor alcalde.?

Corrió la chica por los papeles de las propiedades para que los firmaran, dejandolos solo por unos momentos, ya una vez que regreso firmaron los papeles dando por terminado el trato, entre palabras de agradecimientos por la pareja hacia el alcalde y este diciéndoles que está muy contento que ahora vivirán en el pueblo de ahora en adelante y que podían confiar en él, si es que tenían problemas.

—Los acompañaré hasta su casa.

Dijo Sasha mientras acompañaba a la pareja hasta la salida del ayuntamiento, mientras los tres se despedían del alcalde, en el camino siguieron platicando de cosas triviales como sus planes en el futuro y enterándose aparte que ambos no contaban más que con un poco más de dinero y ahora sus dos nuevas casas, más se había dado la chica que la pareja estaba muy unida y lo material era lo de menos para ellos, dándole ternura por cómo se veían los dos.

—Llegamos, espero poderlos ver nuevamente.

—Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo.

Ambos le dieron la mano y la despidieron antes de entrar en la casa para mirarse cara a cara, ambos por unos segundos largos.

—¿Lo pusiste.?

—En todas las que vimos.

Le guiño un ojo mientras se adentraban a la casa, y el castaño se sentaba en el pequeño sofá de la sala cruzando las piernas y revelando los muslos de sus piernas al no sentarse muy bien.

—¿Viste que te confundió con una mujer?, es un verdadero imbécil.

—Calma Levi, lo importante es que pudimos estar en todo el pueblo y poner el hechizo.

—Una de cal por una de arena, entonces ya podemos comenzar.

—Tan ansioso como siempre mi demonio.

—Pero yo se que quieres, ademas que me gustaría hacerte crecer esa pancita que tienes.

—Me estuviste manoseando con la mirada todo el tiempo.

—No tenía la culpa, movias muy provocativamente ese trasero.

—Es por lo que me pusiste.

—No se queje mocoso o tendré que disciplinarte.

—Mejor me callo.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos hasta el mentón del otro acercandolo a el, observando de cerca sus ojos que ya tenían un poco de pasión, haciendo que el sonriera sin esconder nada al otro, que al verlo también lo hizo.

—Entonces empecemos el hechizo.

Susurro en los labios del otro para poseerlos con un beso demandante de su parte, en donde su lengua buscaba la contraria mientras exploraba todo lo que podía y sus cuerpos descendían hasta acostarse ambos en el sofa. El castaño no hacía más que dejarse hacer y poner sus manos sobre el pecho del otro para comenzar a quitarle la ropa al demonio que ya comenzaba a jalar su lengua, pues la había hallado en su boca provocando que su cuerpo comenzará a perder energías por el placer que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, por las manos del demonio que comenzaban a danzar en su piel debajo de su vestido.

—Levi...te amo.

—Y yo a ti Eren… y que el mundo lo sepa.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse de un azul intenso, mientras en el cuerpo de Eren comenzaban a surgir marcas con símbolos de color negro, que empezaron a iluminarse de apoco mientras sus gemidos salían de su boca y comenzaba a decir cosas aún más incoherentes por el placer.

—Más Levi…

Llevo sus manos al cuello de Levi, una vez que había acabado de quitarle toda la ropa de la parte superior, viendo con atención como el pecho bien formado y lleno de cicatrices de Levi subía y bajaba por lo agitado que estaba ya.

—Eren, eres muy erótico.

—Lo mismo digo de ti Levi.

Escucho de nuevo su melodiosa risa, momento en el que aprovechó para quitarle al fin el vestido y dejarlo a su merced, atacando sus pezones a mordidas dejándolos rápidamente rojos y húmedos.

—Vamos Eren sigue el ritmo.

Tomo su mano para llevarla hasta su bulto duro y doloroso aprisionado entre sus pantalones, su compañero al darse cuenta de lo duro que estaba, movió su mano para sacarlo de su prisión y lentamente comenzó a masajear hasta que oyó el sonido de los gemidos contenidos del pelinegro, que lo alentaban a aumentar la velocidad de su mano mientras su cuello era lamido y mordisqueado al gusto de su compañero, solo paró sus movimientos el castaño hasta que sintió que su parte baja, donde se encontraba el tapón era sacado y en su lugar unos dedos comenzaban a jugar dentro de él, haciendo que arqueara la espalda poco tiempo después, al sentir una corriente mucho más grande que las demás atacarlo de repente, dándole la señal a Levi de golpear mucho más veces ese lugar que hacían que el cuerpo de Eren se moviera más de una vez de un lado para el otro, hasta hacerlos caer al piso.

—Ya...Levi, por favor.

—¿Tan ansioso mocoso?.

—Te necesito.

—En serio… haber pídemelo bien.

Se separó el del castaño, dejándolo avergonzado y con la cara roja por el deseo que sentía y por seguir siendo tocado por Levi, tanto por la vergüenza de lo que tenía que decir aun.

Así que junto más valor y separando sus piernas llevo sus manos hasta su entrada y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, vio directo a los pares azul intenso que no lo habían dejado de mirar y entrecortadamente dijo.

—Levi metemela...quiero tu pene dentro mio.

—Nada mal mocoso, nada mal.

Se volvió a acercar y coloco su miembro en la entrada del castaño que comenzaba a soltar un poco del semen que le había dejado de su primera vez, y de una embestida se adentro en el, provocando que gruñera por lo excelente que se sentía estar dentro de él, escuchando el gran gemido que provocó en su compañero y también en varias casas cercas de donde estaban.

—NOOO… ¿QUE ES ESTO?, ¿POR QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO ESTO?.

Escucho desde la casa vecina, haciendole gracia por la ignorancia de la persona de ese lugar.

—Está funcionando.

—Levi, Levi…

—Lo se.

Beso de nuevo al castaño para dar la primera embestida, escuchando como moría su gemido en su boca y al mismo tiempo escuchando un grito en las casas vecinas.

Mientras Levi y Eren hacían el amor, el hechizo que habían puesto sobre las personas que habían conocido ese dia estaba surtiendo su efecto, su amor sería transmitido en forma de placer amplificado, claro que las pobres víctimas no sabían el por que estaban sintiendo que estaban teniendo sexo, mientras hacían sus labores diarias por lo que solo se limitaban a estar tiradas en el suelo mientras el placer cobraba su pago en su mente y cuerpo, dejándolo tanto a hombres como mujeres que conocieron a la pareja recién llegada en persona, el poder moverse o decir algo más que gemidos incomprensibles que asustaban a sus propios hijos, por lo menos los que los tenían, volviendolos locos con cada corriente de placer que recorría sus cuerpos, pues se sentía muy bien, pero era anti natural.

Ya había pasado más de medio dia y tanto la bruja como el demonio seguían en su círculo de amor y pasión incontrolable, que ya había cobrado a unas cuantas personas, pues estas habían muerto por tanto placer.

—Levi...eres genial, te amo.

—Eren.

—Me has revuelto todo… está batido por dentro… creo que si quedare preñado rápido.

—Cállate mocoso que me haras querer correrme otra vez dentro.

—Hazlo no importa… Levi.

—Maldición mocoso, eres mi perdición.

—¿Si?...

—Te amo.

—Le...vi.

Eren ya no podía aguantar mucho más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llevaban haciéndolo, pero le gustaba la forma como Levi lo perforaba con su miembro sin compasión, y le gustaba mucho más cuando se venía en su interior, sentía su esencia llenar su parte mucho más escondida de sí, haciendo que se le hinchara un poco más la parte baja de su estómago, parecía que en verdad estaba embarazado ya, pero lo que realmente descontrolaba su cuerpo eran las palabras de amor que le soltaba Levi a el.

—Me vendre.

—Yo tambien… ya no puedo.

Juntaron sus manos mientras el albino aumento la velocidad y los gemidos de Eren se hicieron más cortos y repetidos, mientras sus cuerpos se movían descontroladamente sobre el piso manchado por la esencia de ambos, hasta el último minuto donde soltaron ambos tanto gemido como gruñido de placer. Levi se volvio a venir dentro del castaño mientras este se derramaba sobre el piso nuevamente, dejando que su cuerpo cayera rendido en el suelo aun temblando por el placer, mientras el pelinegro se dejaba caer aun lado para abrazar a Eren por detrás y ambos escuchaban los desgarradores gritos de las casas aledañas a la suya.

—Mortales.

Se burló el castaño, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Levi en su cintura y pestañeaba.

—No sabría decir si fue una muerte buena o mala.

—Me conformo con que estén muertos.

—Si, es cierto.

Le dio la razón a Levi mientras besaba su cuello y hacia a un lado el cabello castaño largo de este.

—Ahora los que faltan.

—Si, mi demonio enano.

 **NA: y vendrán cosas más sukulentas dice la biblia de sora! xD jajaja.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa media rara que sigo escribiendo pues ya solo le faltan 2 caps y se termina, pues como verán la venganza de estos dos está casi terminada, ya se echaron a unos cuantos con este sukulento hechizo, así que ya falta menos.**

 **Y mi pregunta seria, ¿ustedes aguantarían el hechizo que lanzaron?.**

 **Bueno ahí me dicen en sus bellísimos comentarios y nos leemos! Que el RIREN y el yaoi estén con ustedes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, un poco de slave doll, muertes, maldiciones. si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa e inspirado también en the witch house.

Capítulo 7

El pueblo estaba en todo su explendor, las personas seguían platicando de cosas triviales mientras compraban en el mercado, ni parecia que hace unos cuantos meses atrás repentinamente habían muerto muchas mujeres por todo el pueblo, por una extraña epidemia que causaba locura y en otras tantas provocaba paro cardiacos llevándose con ello sus vidas, sin que nadie del pueblo pudiera evitarlo.

Los niños y algunas parejas que todavia existian en la ciudad se relajaban en el parque sin ninguna preocupación, siendo ignorantes de los sonidos contenidos de cierta pareja que llevaba tiempo oculta en los arbusto en un acto de desenfreno y pasión que solo era causado por el otro.

—Levi...ya...no puedo.

Susurraba el castaño mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba a causa de las embestidas del pelinegro, las manos de este estaban sobre su boca tratando de impedir que saliera de más sus gemidos y que los pudieran atrapar en medio acto.

—Dices eso pero se nota que te encanta, me estas apretando mucho.

Contestaba Levi mientras llevaba sus manos al abultado vientre de Eren, admirando nuevamente el trabajo que había hecho de llenarlo con su esencia, esperando que así las posibilidades fueran más altas, pero solo el tiempo le diría a la pareja si les cumpliria el capricho que ambos tenian. Los movimientos de ambos comenzaban a ser más arrítmicos debido al furor del placer que los envolvían, faltaba ya muy poco para que el de piel albina se viniera nuevamente dentro del castaño.

Solo a ellos se les ocurría estar haciéndolo en un parque con gente pasando por los alrededores, había comprobado el pelinegro que Eren se volvía aún más sensible si es que sentía que los iban a atrapar en cualquier momento, pero nunca le diría que había puesto un hechizo sobre el lugar para que ellos no fueran descubiertos, con ello hacía salir más a flote la inocencia del muchacho que aún poseía, enamorándose más de él a pesar de sus nuevas mañas por ser demonio.

—¿Puedes levantarte?.

Pregunto agitado aun Levi mientras hacía a un lado el cabello cafe de Eren de su rostro viéndolo sonreír.

—Solo dame unos...segundos, para recuperarme.

Levi asintió, para salir lentamente del interior del muchacho haciendo que este suspirara por la sensación, haciendo que se acostara de lado mientras él se volvia acomodar la ropa y tiempo después hacía lo mismo con Eren que se dejaba hacer por el pelinegro, dándole de vez en cuando besos cortos en los labios como agradecimiento.

—Ahora sí, al paseo mocoso.

—Y pensar que me arrastrarías a hacer esto en este lugar.

—Tu tienes la culpa...te veías muy tentador mirando hacia el cielo, con tus ojos brillantes y grandes.

—Pero Levi, yo no tengo mis ojos en este momento.

—¿Ha no?, pues me parecías muy hermoso cuando te daba la luz del sol, parecías una joya, algo fuera de este mundo.

Al más joven le dio ternura escuchar sus palabras que de inmediato tomó impulso para abrazar al otro tan fuerte como podía debido a su falta de fuerzas.

—¿No te había dicho que puedes llegar a ser tan romántico Levi?.

—Nose…¿quien sabe?.

—Levi…

Hizo un puchero molesto, divirtiendo un poco al mayor por lo lindo que se veía, acariciandole el cabello en seguida como una muestra de disculpas, ayudó a el que tenía los ojos aun cerrados a pararse, no sin antes volver a colocarle el tapón que hace tiempo se había vuelto indispensable para hacer el vientre abultado del castaño, juntos salieron de su escondite sin ser notados por nadie para comenzar a caminar por el parque nuevamente.

Habian caminado por un par de horas y Eren ya estaba cansado debido al abultado vientre que tenía por su adorado esposo. Tan rápido como el muchacho soltó un solo suspiro de cansancio Levi disimuladamente lo guió hasta las bancas del lugar y se sentaron para descansar, mirando a las personas que pasaban y tomándose de la mano aun para recargarse uno sobre el otro.

Más su calma fue interrumpida por una joven Sasha que se les acercó corriendo con una gran bolsa de papel en los brazos, rápidamente ambos la saludaron y ella hizo lo mismo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo de correr desde lejos, pues los había visto hace poco y se le hacía curioso verlos afuera.

—¿Como se han sentido en el pueblo, señores Ackerman?.

Pregunto animadamente la muchacha mientras se sentaba a lado de Eren y sacaba un pan y darle un primer bocado con calma.

—Bien todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

Respondió el pelinegro mientras veía hacia un punto inexistente de enfrente y Eren sonreía a la muchacha comelona, que asentía a su respuesta.

—Que bien, ¿se enteraron lo que paso hace meses?.

—Si, tuvimos que ayudarle al alcalde a checar a los enfermos, pero no pudimos hacer gran cosa, no habíamos comprado todo lo que necesitábamos.

Contestó con un deje de lastima, muy bien disimulada, el castaño mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su mentón mientras fruncía un poco sus labios.

—Esa enfermedad, fue bueno que pudimos pararla.

Comento el castaño relajando un poco su semblante mientras volteaba su cara hacia donde estaba Sasha.

—¿Me pregunto que pudo haberla ocasionado?.

—Era un daño a los nervios, con claras alucinaciones que provocan pánico y ansiedad, detectamos que la causa había sido una bacteria en los alimentos, para suerte de algunos esta no se encontraba en todos, por lo que no hubo muchos enfermos.

Respondió el pelinegro mientras se sentaba erguido en la banca y dejaba en su hombro la cabeza de su pareja.

—Que susto. Y pensar que moriría por mi pasión.

—Sasha a ti en verdad te gusta la comida, ¿verdad?.

Rio un poco el castaño para después llevar una de sus manos a su boca para sofocar la risa que emanaba de él, causando un poco de vergüenza a su acompañante mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca por acto reflejo. Al ver esto el chico pidió perdón, causando un poco más de pena en la pobre muchacha que decía con el movimiento de su mano, de un lado a otro, que no había problema de ello.

—Por cierto… señorita Eren...me preguntaba una cosa...¿Porque tiene los ojos cerrados?.

Levi afilo su mirada hacia la muchacha mientras esperaban ambos la respuesta, viendo como Eren simplemente seguía sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

—Ho es que el sol cala mis ojos Sasha.

—¿Le cala el sol?.

—Si, mi vista es sensible a ellos y por eso los cierro, no te preocupes no es tan malo, puedo verte con tan solo abrirlos muy poco, ya estoy acostumbrado...digo acostumbrada.

Sorprendida por la nueva información, rápidamente se disculpó, dejando en duda al castaño que le pregunto el ¿por qué?, dejando en claro ella que se había avergonzado un poco por su curiosidad desmedida, a lo que Eren tomó sus manos y le dijo que no había problema y que le agradaba bastante, aun y su curiosidad desmedida.

Dejando las cosas entre ambos calmadas y aclaradas, la chica reviso su reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya llegaría tarde para entregar lo que llevaba en las bolsas, se levantó de un brinco, para después despedirse de la pareja y desearles lo mejor si es que continuarán con su paseo.

—Levi deja de mirarla así, es inocente la pobre mujer.

—No se...sospecho que este preguntado mucho sobre ti.

—Le he de caer bien.

Inconscientemente levi gruño lo suficiente para dejarle en claro a Eren que no estaba del todo contento con esa idea, haciendo que al joven le diera ternura por los aparentes celos de su esposo hacia la pobre muchacha ignorante.

—¿Estas celoso?.

—No.

—Levi…mentir no se te da bien.

Dijo juguetonamente mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su mejilla y la picaba insistentemente, provocando que el pelinegro volteara su rostro para que dejara de hacer eso, pero lo que realmente él quería era que no se diera cuenta que el otro tenía razón sobre sus celos infundados.

—Solo me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, ¿no sera mejor que te pongas los ojos ya?.

—Si...no me los puse por lo rápido que actuamos para nuestro plan, pero descuida me los pondré llegando Levi, y tu me ayudaras.

—Así no sospecharan, pero...

Volteo quedando frente a este dándose cuenta que su voz había sonado sería de un momento a otro, hasta que escuchó un maullido debajo de ellos de una gato blanco, solo hasta que salió de su escondiste el castaño pudo saber quién era ese animal.

—Dilo.

Ordenó Levi al gato que parpadeo unas cuantas veces y después bajó su cabeza un poco mientras cerraba sus rápidamente le puso atención al minino enterándose él también de lo que este le decía por telepatía a Levi, alterando de sobremanera, pues no podia creer que las cosas se volvieran a repetir de nuevo. Tontamente había pensado el castaño que con sus padres muertos ese tipo de cosas no se harían nuevamente, pero ahora sabía que siempre estaba equivocado sobre lo que suponía, ya le había pasado antes y era lo mismo ahora.

—Levi… no hay tiempo hay que ir.

—Y acabar esto.

—Si.

Trono los dedos el pelinegro haciendo aparecer un vórtice oscuro del suelo para después ayudar al castaño a llegar hasta él e irse del lugar.

En un momento ya se encontraban cerca del ayuntamiento por un lateral de este, Eren mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados por contener ese odio que le causaba ese procedimiento que hacían dentro ahora en el edificio.

—Rivaille, revisa quien esta adentro.

Demandó con una voz cargada en odio mientras un espeso humo salía de un pequeño dije que tenía en el cuello, este humo llegó al suelo y tomó la forma de un gato negro que rapidamente corrio adentro del edificio y que con telepatia mágica le decía todo lo que sus pequeños ojos de gato encontraba a su paso.

Después de esa epidemia que había azotado al pueblo el alcalde estaba seguro de que se trataba de otro fenómeno que reside en su amado pueblito, por lo que había considerado, y aunque fuera muy apresurado, realizar el chequeo a todos los hijos de sus ciudadanos, pues sabía muy bien que los mayores eran personas de bien y muy buenas, solo el mal se engendraba en aquellos que no podía uno sospechar rápidamente y el chequeo los delataba, no permitiría que otro fenómeno como el que tuvieron los Jeager que acabó con ellos pasará de nuevo a el pobre pueblo que no tenía nada malo; si la gripa, esa gripa que mató a más de 6 personas había sido causada por el fenómeno de los Jeager y solo cuando se deshicieron de él dejándolo en esa casa a medio caerse, esas personas pudieron salvarse, porque estaba claro que era ese pequeño fenómeno el que lo había hecho. Y nuevamente estaba ocurriendo, así que era muy claro lo que tenía que hacer, los Jeager le habían enseñado a él como usar los aparatos que utilizaban para checar a los niños y no tuvieran deformaciones en su cuerpo, eso era signo de maldad que tenía que ser erradicada rápidamente.

Mando un boletín a todo el pueblo que tuviera hijos y gracias a que el pueblo no era tan grande, todos los niños del pueblo ya se encontraban reunidos en el ayuntamiento y siendo atendidos por el, ya que era el único que sabía como hacer el chequeo como los Jeager le habían enseñado.

Todo parecía muy bien, de los veinticinco niños que había, solo le faltaban cinco más para acabar. Eso le preocupaba un poco ya que, por el momento, no había salido ninguno con alguna deformación o fenómeno en ellos. ¿Tendría que comenzar a dudar de los adultos tal vez?, tenía esperanzas que no, sus ciudadanos eran personas de bien, nadie era malo, de eso estaba muy seguro y lo mantendrá.

—Pase por favor.

Dijo el viejo cuando terminaba de revisar a otro niño y lo llevaba hasta la puerta, la habitación donde se encontraba, contaba con un aparato de escaneo completo del cuerpo para checarlos a profundidad, había costado millones para su pueblo, ya que lo trajo de una ciudad, pero como lo pensaron los Jeager y el, seria y es de mucha ayuda para prevalecer a la buena gente.

Cuando volteo su rostro al otro niño que se encontraba ahora a su lado, pudo apreciar su lindo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, se trataba nada menos que el hijo de los Arlets, una familia que ayudaba en la escuela pública del pueblo, si personas que eran un buen ejemplo, era muy lógico que el muchachito saliera igual a sus padres, así que seria rapido el chequeo.

Llevó al chiquillo hasta una silla donde comenzó a revisarle los oídos, la garganta, sus medidas y todo parecía de lo más normal. Después de eso lo llevó hasta la máquina de escaneo, todo estaba en orden sus órganos, los huesos, antes de que terminara la máquina de escanearlo pudo observar una bolsa pequeña dentro del chico. Había encontrado al fenómeno de la calamidad nuevamente y vaya que si se había camuflajeado muy bien, pues de la familia donde decía venir era gente buena, nada comparado con el horror de fenómeno que tenía enfrente, pero debía calmarse, actuar tranquilo y después terminar con la vida del fenómeno antes de que propague más calamidades con sus cosas.

—Chico...esté como me dijiste que te llamabas.

—Armin señor.

Respondió temeroso el niño mientras juntaba dos de sus dedos en una acción para calmar su nerviosismo.

—Bien… Armin te pediré que te quedes con Sasha un momento en su oficina mientras termino de checar a los otros niños ¿si?.

—He, sí ...señor.

—Hoo eres un buen niño, bien puedes ir...en un momento te acompaño.

Le dijo al niño con una sonrisa mientras descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba a la casa de los Arlets para comunicarles la noticia. Termino de revisar a los últimos niños que quedaban y para fortuna del señor, sólo había uno que residia las calamidades del pueblo, así sería más fácil el poder eliminar todo lo malo y salvar a su buena gente.

Al llegar a su habitación pudo ver que los señores Arlets que ya se encontraban esperando junto a su hijo, pasó de largo viendo como los padres hablan con el asqueroso monstruo a su lado.

—Tengo una noticia que comunicarles.

Cuando Levi volteo a ver a Eren se sorprendió un poco al notar la cantidad de energía maligna que salía de él, podía observar cómo rechinaba los dientes del coraje desmedido que no paraba de expresar el castaño con sus pequeñas acciones, aunque estaban lejos del lugar el gato negro de Eren podía mostrarles todo lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación y eso enojaba a un más al castaño por el simple hecho de no poder estar ahí presente para pararlo.

—Oi mocoso, cálmate..se puede ver tu energía maligna y nos descubrirán, además cierra esos ojos que se te nota el cerebro.

—Pero...Levi, ese bastardo le hará algo, como me lo hizo a mi.

—Por eso vamos para la oficina de ese viejo.

Se habían detenido a unos cuantos pasillos de la puerta que habían usado para entrar al edificio del ayuntamiento, pues Eren al enterarse de lo que el alcalde tenía pensado hacer comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba ese hombre y Levi solo lo había seguido para cuidarlo de que no lo descubrieran, pero la magia de Eren comenzaba a desbordarse por su profundo odio hacia lo que lo condenó a estar en aquel bosque solo y casi apunto de morir, por lo que al ver su magia desprendiéndose de su cuerpo lo detuvo en un pasillo donde no había nadie aun y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—Quiero matarlo. Lo va hacer de nuevo.

—Bien pero te tienes que calmarte, sino tu magia nos delatara.

Tomo sus hombros el pelinegro para después tocar su frente esparciendo así un hechizo por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, que rápidamente identificó de que era el hechizo que le había lanzado, haciendo que el otro notara que se había tranquilizado un poco.

—¿Hechizo de invisibilidad?, ¿no sabía que podías hacerlos?.

—Son parte de las mañas de ser demonio.

—Para hacer tus fechorías sin que te vean, si es conveniente.

De repente el castaño se sonrojo un poco y tomo con una de sus manos la manga del traje que llevaba Levi.

—¿Lo usaste para esa vez?.

Pregunto el castaño aun tímido por alguna razón, haciendo que al otro le diera ternura por su reacción, al saber de sus artimañas.

—¿Que crees tu?.

Contestó picaron Levi mientras sentía como su compañero estrujaba más la manga de su traje y de apoco levantaba su rostro, revelando un sonrojo muy notorio.

—Pervertido y malo Levi, me hubieras dicho.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, le quitaria la diversión.

Respondió el mientras Eren hacia un puchero y hacía reír por dentro al otro para tomarlo de la mano y decirle que continuarán con su camino, no sin antes recordarle que se calmara con su magia, no estaba mal que se enojara, pero debía controlar su flujo de magia. Tenían que entrar y matar, sin ser vistos, ese era el plan...aunque también le gustaría arrancar cabezas de más, necesitaba más energía negativa.

El alcalde tomó una arma que escondía en lo más profundo de su cajón y la mantuvo escondida de los Arlet y del monstruo mientras llamaba la atención de los adultos.

—Debo informarles de lo que he encontrado… por fin he dado con el culpable de la epidemia que se vivió, como ustedes saben fue una enfermedad de lo más extraña y puedo asegurarles que la causa fue otro monstruo en nuestro amado pueblo.

—Que horrible, nuevamente vivimos bajo la maligna influencia de un asqueroso fenómeno.

Se lamentó el hombre mayor de los Arlet mientras abrazaba a su esposa y su cara formaba una mueca de asco y miedo mezclado.

—¿Y sabe quien es alcalde?, para no acercarnos.

Preguntó la mujer mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente entre sí y se refugiaba más en los brazos de su marido.

—Pues… como saben bien, estas epidemias solo las puede causar una calamidad pequeña y que está presente entre nosotros.

—¿Entre nosotros?, ¿a que se refiere?.

Preguntaron al unísono los Arlet mientras veían con miedo y cuidado los movimientos del alcalde que se levantó de su asiento y con una mano apuntaba al pequeño hijo de ambos.

—Aqui las pruebas.

Puso delante de los mayores un par de documentos donde había documentado el alcalde lo que había encontrado en los exámenes que había hecho al jovencito.

—Me refiero a Armin, el es el monstruo que nos ha estado engañando.

Hablo un poco más alto mientras su mano golpeaba el escritorio y su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de odio.

—He...pero, yo no he hecho nada malo.

Trato de defenderse el pequeño, tratando de alcanzar a su mamá, que era la más cercana a él donde estaban sentados, pero ella se levantó bruscamente rápido de su asiento y se alejó del chico, causándole un dolor al pobre niño.

—No puedo creerlo, mi propia sangre ha sido infectada.

Escupió con repudio el padre de Armin mientras alejaba más a su mujer de el y dejaba los documentos que había leído en el escritorio del alcalde.

—No… no mi niño una calamidad, demonio, monstruo, regresame a mi Armin, mi niño puro.

Sollozaba la mujer mientras negaba con su cabeza.Y cada vez que el niño trataba de acercarse a ella o a su padre ellos se alejaban de él aterrorizados en silencio hasta llegar detrás del alcalde que sacaba a relucir el arma que antes tenía escondida.

—No hagan esfuerzos señores, ese no es Armin solo es un monstruo, ya no hay salvación para ti fenomeno.

Apuntó el arma hacia el niño que ya hace un tiempo había comenzado a llorar por el rechazo de sus propios padres, no sabía porqué le decían eso, porque lo trataban así, acaso ¿así moriría?. Lo unico que podia ver ahora era la brillante arma que apuntaba hacia él, el miedo lo tenía paralizado, jamás en su corta vida había experimentado lo que sentía en ese momento, pero una cosa sí estaba seguro, se sentía desafortunado y no quería morir sobretodo.

Se lo repitió un sin fin de veces el pequeño rubio, esperando que así no le disparara el alcalde que estaba enfrente de él, pero sus súplicas no pararon al hombre y un disparo se escuchó por la habitación, el alcalde le había disparado.

—Así que mata mocosos... hee alcalde.

los ojos del viejo alcalde se abrieron en asombro al ver que el señor Ackerman se encontraba enfrente de él y que había parado el disparo con su propio cuerpo.

—Pero que rayos...Ackerman ¿que rayos es usted?.

Contraataco el viejo mientras Levi simplemente hacía el ademán de limpiarse un poco de polvo en la parte superior de su traje.

—Me gustaría decirle, pero no creo que sea yo de lo que se deba preocupar.

Contestó simplon el pelinegro mientras apuntaba detrás de los 3 adultos con su rostro calmado como siempre. Ellos voltearon hacia la dirección que apuntaba ese hombre extraño encontrándose con un terror que jamas habian imaginado en sus vidas. Sus cuencas estaban vacías, no tenían ojos y de ellas escurría un montón de sangre mientras su cabello ondeaba con una espesa niebla de color negro oscuro que cubría su cuerpo mientras flotaba en el aire no tan alto.

—Ustedes.

Les hablo lo que ellos denominaron un demonio, pero que el pelinegro sabía que se trataba de su amado Eren y su descontrolada magia por el odio.

Eren se acercó sólo un poco y rápidamente los Arlet corrieron para salir de ese lugar, pero justo cuando iban a pasar la puerta el pequeño Armin los llamo.

—¡Aléjate de nosotros monstruo. Tu fuiste el que llamó a ese demonio!

Le gritaron ambos, mientras su propia madre le propinaba un golpe para que las manitas del pequeño dejaran de tocarla, dejando el pequeño corazón del muchacho más roto logrando que llorara.

El alcalde mientras vio como todos los demás se distraen por las acciones de los Arlet volvio a recargar su arma y disparar contra el demonio y el niño delante de él, asustando al pequeño mientras lloraba, oculto su rostro para esperar lo inevitable, pero no sintio ningun dolor.

—No le digas eso perra, es tu hijo.

—Con que disparandole a mi esposo.

Escucho decir, animandose a ver qué era lo que había pasado, sus ojos observaron como esa cosa como una persona tomaba del cuello a sus padres y el señor pelinegro miraba como si quisiera matar al alcalde mientras sostenía algo con sus manos justo a la altura de su rostro.

—Diganle que lo sienten, que aún lo aman y los dejaré vivir.

Decía un cabreado castaño que había alcanzado por el cuello a los dos adultos que habían herido al pobre niño delante de él.

—Jamás...Ese no es mi hijo...es un monstruo.

Contestó el hombre mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de las manos de esa cosa horrible.

—Sueltanos monstruo y muere, no mereces estar aquí…¿te divierte hacer sufrir a nuestra gente?.

Habló la mujer mientras ella hacía lo mismo que su marido.

—Que mente más cerrada tienen, pero por eso no se merecen un hijo.

Dijo con dolor Eren mientras apretaba más fuerte sus manos sobre los cuellos de los señores y enterraba sus uñas en su piel, después en su carne hasta que terminó escuchandose un fuerte crujido en ellos y ambos dejaron de moverse.

—Aunque debo decirles que si, me gusta ver como escoria de ustedes sufren.

Termino diciendo a los dos cadáveres ahora, tirandolos en el suelo y voltear hasta donde estaba el niño y Levi.

El viejo alcalde seguía disparando sin cesar al pequeño pero ninguna de las balas llegaba a su destino ya que todas eran paradas por el pelinegro que detenía con su mano y también con su cuerpo, manchado de sangre su traje.

—¿Como?... ¿qué rayos son?... ¡por qué protegen a un monstruo!.

Volvió a disparar desesperado mientras rebuscaba de nuevo en su escritorio, encontrando otra arma y volviendo a disparar hasta que se quedó sin balas y rodeo a los 3 para llegar a la puerta y salir huyendo de la oficina.

—Lo dejarás escapar.

—Es más importante el niño.

Le contestó Levi a Eren, ambos se acercaron al pobre niño que no parpadeaba desde hace un tiempo por el shock que sentía.

—¿Estas bien mi niño?

—Yo...mis padres...el alcalde me querían muerto. Yo no hice nada, siempre...siempre me porto bien.

Decía nervioso Armin mientras temblaba ligeramente y no salía de sus pensamientos de que sus padres lo habían rechazado y dicho que se muriera indirectamente o era directamente, ya no estaba seguro de lo que veía.

—No te preocupes mi niño.

De repente fue envuelto en un abrazo, que le fue extrañamente cálido y relajante, se sentía como esas pocas veces en la que su madre lo abrazaba con ternura solo para el. Sus ojos buscaron al causante de ese sentimiento cálido, como de familia, encontrándose a un chico peli castaño que tenía semblante preocupado mientras lo abrazaba.

—Nosotros te cuidaremos y velaremos por ti.

—¿No me odian?.

—No mi niño, no tenemos por que, tu solo eres un niño pequeño que no tiene la culpa salvo por las travesuras que todo niño comente.

—Pero, soy… un monstruo.

—Claro que no, eso solo lo dicen las personas malas que no aceptan a los demás por como son.

—Como soy.

—Si, eres una persona más especial de lo que crees.

—Yo…

Trato de contradecir las palabras de esa persona pero, por alguna extraña razon sentia que no estaba equivocada, que solo lo estaban discriminando por algo que no sabía, pero que las personas que lo salvaron sabían que no era nada malo. Llevando su cuerpo a abrazar desesperadamente al castaño mientras rompía en llanto por todos los sentimientos que sentía. Eren cargo al pobre niño mientras este aun seguía llorando dejando fluir sus sentimientos, por ahora el no podía hacer nada más por él salvo darle su pecho para que llorara todo lo que podía.

De repente un maullido los sacó de su ensoñación y vio como Levi le hablaba al gato blanco, cuando terminó pudo notar en su semblante casi inexpresivo un brillo que denotaba alegría, por lo que pregunto de qué se trataba.

—Ya esta la siguiente fase de nuestro plan.

—¿En serio?, ¿no lo he arruinado por lo que hice?.

—No mocoso, de hecho esto solo lo hará más interesante. Vamos al centro, ya está todo listo.

Señaló con su brazo a su lado izquierdo para que el otro se colocara ahí, una vez que Eren se encontraba ahí, un par de sombras los envolvieron y para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo el castaño se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad detrás de un árbol ocultos.

Todo el pueblo se encontraba ahora en el centro de la ciudad y eso era extraño, pero al momento en el que miro a Levi supo de inmediato que esto estaba pasando porque el había estado moviéndose para que ocurriera.

—Ya están todos señor Levi.

Escucho Eren una voz muy familiar detrás de ambos y mientras Levi le contestaba que había hecho un buen trabajo pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Sasha salvo que no tenía la misma sensación.

—¿Que le haz hecho?.

—Control…

—Mental?.

—No de lo que más ama en su vida.

Te preguntaste que podría ser pero cuando Sasha se acercó a Levi con las manos alzadas este le dio una papa que la muchacha no tardó en devorarse sin cuidado.

—Su gula, será insaciable si no nos ayuda.

—No la has matado, pero así tenemos una amiga.

—Claro, solo le doy lo que más le gusta.

No dijeron nada más al respecto, pues comenzaron a oír gritos en la muchedumbre, el alcalde había llegado al centro alterado y sudoroso gritando que el monstruo venía por él y todas las personas comenzaron a entrar en pánico por el miedo, pero rápidamente el viejo alcalde comenzó a hablar para que la gente lo siguiera y exterminaran al fenómeno antes de que comenzara una nueva epidemia sobre ellos. Todos estaban de acuerdo con ello y comenzaron a gritar cosas como "maten al fenómeno", "destruyamos al monstruo, que no quede nada de él" mientras caminaban todos juntos hasta la calle que daba directo hacia el ayuntamiento.

—Así que van a matar a un niño inocente.

Escucharon los pueblerinos, haciendo que todos se voltean y miraran al castaño con su vestido negro con algunos tonos de esmeralda, pero al ponerle atención todos pudieron ver que estaba manchado de un poco de sangre, la sangre que se había derramado de los padres del pequeño Armin cuando les rompió el cuello en dos.

—Señorita Eren ¿porque tiene sangre en su ropas?

Exigió saber el alcalde mientras se ponía en frente del castaño, que seguía aparentemente tranquilo, pero no estaba frente a frente al alcalde, por lo que él no sabía su estado de ánimo al no verle el rostro.

—¿Porque?, usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo, no por nada intentó matar a un niño inocente.

Rápidamente el viejo se sorprendió porque la castaña supiera del niño monstruo que había encontrado en sus últimos chequeos, si a ella no la había visto para nada en el ayuntamiento.

—¿Niño inocente?, creo que se confunde yo solo quiero exterminar al monstruo que hace mal a mi pueblo.

—Mal a su pueblo, pero como haria mal a un pueblo si este mismo lo rechaza, hasta sus propios padres lo han dejado atrás… es por eso que me encarge de ellos.

Se volteo para encarar al alcalde, sorprendiendo más al hombre que retrocedió al mirar como no tenían ojos, su cara tenía una sonrisa medio arrugada y tenebrosa y en sus brazos se encontraba el pequeño Armin que había caído dormido de tanto llorar.

—¿Como?.

—Dígame señor alcalde, gente...alguna vez… ¿han sentido el vacío?.

Pregunto tranquilo, haciendo que todos se alertaran y sintieran miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Que mal… por que no necesitan saberlo.

Respondió Levi a la pregunta espantando a toda la gente y haciendo que voltearan a su dirección, admirando su cuerpo de piel blanca con un cabello largo negro y unos cuernos grandes que sobresalían. Tenía su mano alzada con dos de sus dedos juntos y al momento en el que los trono unas sombras aparecieron de su propia sombra y envolvieron a todos, cerrándose hasta que solo se podía ver como empujaban para poder salir y gritaba de desesperación. Dejaron de moverse cuando estas se redujeron hasta tal punto que aplastaron a todos y solo se podía oír el crujido de los huesos con lo viscoso de la sangre, hasta perderse en la sombra y regresar a Levi como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Delicioso.

Lamió sus labios el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia el castaño y este hacía lo mismo.

—Ahora nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

—Mi niño estará bien ahora que estamos con él y él con nosotros.

Asintió el pelinegro a las palabras de Eren mientras veía como su gata blanca aparecía junto al gato negro de Eren y se iban todos juntos a su casa. Como decía Eren, esto apenas comenzaba.

 _ **NTA: uff, si que estuve muy atorada en este capítulo!... pero ya he acabado y solo falta un cap. o dos más y le decimos adiós a esta sukulenta y extraña historia!... espero que les haya gustado y si gustan algo más antes de que se termine pueden decirme… estoy abierta a la sukulencia, así que ya nos leeremos después y que el riren y el yaoi estén con ustedes.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, muertes, maldiciones, sexo gay. Si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa e inspirado por the witch house.

Capítulo 8

El tiempo había hecho su trabajo y todos en el pueblo ya no recordaban nada de lo que había sido del anterior alcalde, o se puede decir que la magia negra de Levi ayudo tambien.

El pelinegro rápidamente se había propuesto como el nuevo alcalde del lugar una vez que llego las elecciones del pueblo y no se encontraba ese hombre para proponerse. Todos pensando que era bueno tener un médico que los guíe no preguntaron y aceptaron la propuesta. Después de todo, ya eran muy ignorantes por culpa de ese otro hombre.

—Bien, ahora ¿como se dice Eren?.

—¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo?.

Reprochaba Eren a su esposo mientras lo veía sentado en el sofá enfrente de el, esperando pacientemente su petición.

—Soy un demonio y tu esposo, obedece amor.

—Pero esto es más que sólo ropa.

—Puedo oler tu inseguridad y me gusta.

—Eres un viejo pervertido, ¡demonio!.

—Pero soy tuyo, así lo dice el contrato. Y nuestra unión.

El castaño hizo un puchero por la verdad tras las palabras del mayor, haciéndolo adorable a los ojos del otro, el pelinegro levantó su mano para que su compañero la tomara, jalandolo hacia él y pegar su frente en el abultado vientre del muchacho, escuchando así los pequeños corazones de sus pequeños.

Aun recordaba la dicha que sintió cuando el castaño le dijo que esperaría un hijo de él y también recordaba el dolor que había sido el perderlo, casi de la misma manera en la que había recibido la noticia, todo fue sorpresivo y amargamente pasajero. Fue así como ya no quiso separarse de ese muchacho con una sonrisa única y que llenaba su corazón, cosa que ni su madre había podido llenar de ese sentimiento cálido llamado amor.

Estaba ilusionado ahora con sus retoños que aún estaban en el vientre de su ángel de cabello castaño. Deseaba en el fondo que se parecieran mucho más a Eren que a él, pues tenía cierto temor por sus rasgos mágicos de demonio, que podía heredarles.

Levi acarició la barriga de su mocoso con delicadeza, que para Eren pareciera que estaba acariciando aquella zona como si tuviera doble sentido, él estaba ansioso, pues hoy tocaba comida para Levi y Eren tenía que encargarse de ese asunto, si es que no querían que todos en la aldea los descubrieran, no podía permitir que Levi comiera de los demás, no por esta vez.

Las manos del pelinegro comenzaban a subir por su pecho mientras sentía como sus pezones eran pellizcados por esas manos que tanto exploraban su cuerpo desde hace tiempo, más la sensación de sus retoños removiéndose dentro de él lo sacó de su sueño de placer, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer.

Levi al darse cuenta de esto, volvió a posar su mano en el vientre de su amado mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

—Mocosos.

Dijo con un tono claro y simple, el castaño rápidamente sintió que sus retoños se había detenido abruptamente, por lo que miro a su esposo justo en el momento en el que él dirijia su mirada ahora a él.

—Se detuvieron.

—Mejor, así le dejaran el trabajo a papá, para hacer sentir bien a mamá.

Al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba siendo más dulce de lo normal Levi, y eso estaba haciendo que su pobre corazón recién implantado se agitara más de la cuenta.

-Mi Levi.

Rio un poco, por el nerviosismo y el poco sentido de humor que aún perduraba en el pelinegro, pero eso no aminoraba el amor que le tenía. Más bien era todo lo contrario, cada dia lo amaba más.

Llevó de nuevo Levi sus manos a los pezones de Eren para volver a acariciarlos solo con las manos, pero se estaba dificultando debido a que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, el castaño se dio cuenta de que era lo que deseaba, por lo que se subió encima para poder sentarse entre las piernas del mayor, haciendo que quedara con las piernas abiertas y su vientre se pegara al del otro con mucha facilidad.

—Buen mocoso.

Dijo con sarcasmo mientras llevaba su boca a los pezones de este y los lamia por encima de la ropa en un principio hasta tenerlos rebosantes de su saliva, luego la retiró y fue cuando se dedicó a chupar directamente de ellos, percibiendo que su saliva antes dejada estaba mezclada con algún líquido extra que no venía de él.

—Parece que ya estás listo para nuestros mocosos.

El castaño se rio por eso, pero dentro de él sentía un poco de miedo por los cambios tan abruptos de su cuerpo. Por su parte Levi trataba de que esos cambios en el no le afectaran demasiado, podía verlo en su mirada, estaba teniendo miedo al cambio, pero por sus acciones haría que dejara de tener miedo.

—Sentiré celos, cuando sean ellos los que chupen ahí.

—Levi, serán solo bebes. No puedes tener celos de un infante.

—Si se trata de ti, es seguro que los tenga. ¿Eren no se te ha olvidado o si?.

Fue en ese momento en el que entendió que se estaba preocupando por él, causándole ternura de nuevo. Sí definitivamente amaba más a Levi, aún si se volvía un monstruo feo o un fenómeno.

—No Levi, no se me olvida ya.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que las sensaciones de las caricias de su compañero lo dejasen llevar, cuando de repente sus pezones fueron dejados y sintió cómo devoraba sus labios. Levi estaba comenzando un beso salvaje en donde no podía hacer otra cosa más que tratar de responderlo con la misma intensidad, en un tiempo ya se encontraban ambos con la boca abierta mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en un beso más húmedo, dejando salir los suspiros del castaño que además recibe tiernas caricias sobre sus hombros, seguido de su espalda y deteniéndose en su trasero, para sentir como lo apretujaba y abría, haciéndolo temblar y desear cada vez más que Levi terminara ese juego caliente y placentero para que al fin se lo comiera.

El pelinegro soltó un bufido divertido al darse cuenta de que Eren se mecía sobre el, le parecía lindo ya que no podía frotarse por su abultado vientre, aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera excitado por su esposo, saber que lo deseaba lo ponía.

Con un poco de apuro, sin que lo notara Levi llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada del castaño que se encontraba caliente y un poco húmeda. Sintiendo como sus dedos fríos comenzaban a adquirir la temperatura tibia debido a que estaban dentro de las entrañas del castaño; no perdió tiempo y los movió de adentro hacia afuera, todo ello acompañado de los bajitos gemidos de Eren, que había cerrado los ojos y se encontraba temblando y mordiéndose la mano para acallar sus ruidos.

—Vamos Eren, dejame oir tu dulce voz.

Aclamo Levi a su amado mientras insertaba aún más profundo los dedos en el chico, haciendo que se le saliera un gran gemido y de paso el pecho de ambos se ensuciara por la esencia del castaño.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido.

Dijo Levi mientras llevaba su mano de nuevo al miembro de Eren y comenzaba a masturbarlo oyendo de parte del peli castaño que se detuviera, más no hizo caso y en poco tiempo vio que de nuevo estaba duro el chico, se veía tan apetitoso con esa mancha de su propia esencia en la parte baja de su vientre, la saliva saliendo por sus labios melón brillantes y sus ojos hechizantes brillantes que no pudo contener el movimiento de su lengua sobre sus propios labios y tragar duro. Ahora estaba más que dispuesto a comerse al muchacho.

—Voy a comerte Eren.

Le anuncio y de un solo movimiento se clavó en su interior mientras que Eren clavaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposo y apretaba los dientes para no venirse de nuevo. Pues el miembro de Levi había tocado aún más directo su próstata debido a que estaba embarazado, su interior era más cerrado que nunca y los gruñidos de Levi al clavarse se lo confirmaban.

—Rayos… estas asquerosamente apretado Eren, que no creo poder contener mis ganas de follarte ya.

—Pues follame ya. Ha...comeme como siempre lo haces mi amado Levi.

Solo basto el escuchar las primeras palabras y el pelinegro comenzó a moverse, causando más gemidos en su pareja y un sutil rechinido que provenía de sus movimiento en el mueble de la sala.

Ambos adultos estaban perdidos en su propio placer que no habían oído el toque de la puerta, esta fue abierta dejando entrar a un jovencito de ojos azules y cabello rubio, este al ver a ambos adultos en pleno acto no se inmuto y pasó de largo hasta la cocina no sin antes decirles el correspondiente buenos días a ambos.

—Oi mocoso, ven aquí.

Demandó Levi al niño, este al escucharlo cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo que se había metido en problemas. Así que dejo lo que estaba a punto de hacer en la cocina y fue hasta donde estaban sus padres.

—¿Si. Levi?.

—Oi.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y rápidamente entendió que había hecho mal en hablarle así y más enfrente de mamá.

—Digo. ¿Si papa? ¿Qué necesita de mí?.

—Quien fue.

—¿He?.

—¿nada de he?... ¿quién fue el que te ha molestado?.

—Yo. No es que me hayan molestado padre. Es solo que yo...no pude hacer nada para remediar que no molestaran a alguien.

El chico estaba apretando sus manos en sus ropas, se veía que estaba muy dolido consigo mismo de no ser fuerte. Levi lo entendía, así que le daría un consejo, como el buen padre sustituto que podría ser.

—Si tanto te molesta y no quieres que yo intervenga, entonces sigue estudiando hijo, hasta hacerte fuerte, no importa si no es pronto. Con ello tendrás el poder más temible de todos, el "poder de la palabra".

—Levi… Levi… haa.

Gimió más alto el castaño debido a una estocada que había entrado más profundo que las demás. Así Levi tomó las piernas de Eren y las abrió mucho más mientras el castaño llevaba sus brazos a las piernas de su esposo para apoyarse en ese lugar, sin dejar de dar saltos sobre el miembro de este.

—¿El "poder de la palabra"?.

Pregunto confundido el niño mientras pestañeaba por no saber el significado de las palabras de su padre.

—Solo unos pocos lo tiene y creeme ese poder es peor que cualquier arma que puedas clavar a alguien.

El niño rápidamente entendió las palabras de su padre y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por el consejo que él le estaba dando, frunció un poco los labios tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, debido a la pena que sentía de mostrar sus emociones, si, inconscientemente él también quería ser como su padre. Esa persona que lo había salvado junto a su mamá, les debía bastante y aunque a veces hacía cosas que los enojaba a los dos, terminaban el día haciendo las paces y aprendiendo sobre ello. Definitivamente eran unos buenos padres, no como aquellos que le habían dado la espalda solo por ser diferente, en cambio ahora, no importaba que a veces tuviera gusto por vestirse como mamá, no le decían nada malo por ser diferente, sino al contrario lo aconsejaba mamá y le decían que considerara todos los ángulos posibles para no meterse en problema con ello. Aun existe gente mala en el pueblo que ni mamá ni papá sabían, y que él no había dicho, por el hecho de darles una oportunidad de que cambiaran, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado en ello.

—LEVI!.de...ten...te.

Grito de placer Eren, captado la atención de Levi que paró de pronto viendo como el castaño tragaba duro y trataba de dejar de temblar un poco. Cuando lo logró abrió los ojos y miró a su niño que aún estaba enfrente de ellos, levantó su mano para llamar a su niño y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca depositó un beso en su cabeza.

—No te preocupes mi niño...tu eres muy...fuerte.

Dijo Eren mientras acariciaba su cabeza y el rubio arrugaba aún más sus labios ahora por la pena de ser mimado enfrente de su padre.

—Gra...cias...Mamá.

El castaño sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a darle un beso en su cabeza así como un par de caricias más, levantandole el animo más al pequeño Armin que al fin mostraba una sonrisa a sus padres adoptivos.

—Voy a ir a ver a jean. ¿Puedo ir?.

Pidió el niño, causando una pequeña risa en Eren y un ligero tic en Levi, el castaño sabía de los sentimientos que estaba generando esa nueva amistad en su niño, por lo que persuadiría a su esposo para que lo dejara, tener alguien que quieras ver era algo bueno para su niño. Se acercó al pelinegro un poco más y le susurro al oído, causando que este abriera un poco más los ojos y un pequeño brillo se apodera de ellos para después cerrarlos tan rápido como los había abierto y esquivaba la mirada de los otros dos sobre el.

—Bien, pero te quiero antes de la cena.

Fue su sentencia final, causando una gran sonrisa en los labios de ambos y un beso en la mejilla por parte de su amado castaño.

Así pues Armin fue a su cuarto y cogió un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, teniendo la idea de que su amigo lo acompañara y tuvieran un momento tranquilo, así podría despejarse y olvidarse un poco de ese sentimiento que tenía por no haber podido ayudar a ese pobre chico. Se despidió de sus padres desde la puerta y cerró con llave para que nadie más los interrumpiera en sus cariños.

—Bien ahora cumple mocoso.

—Aun esta cerca tu hijo y ¿ya quieres que lo cumpla?. Recuerda que no puedo moverme mucho por nuestros hijos, no tardan en nacer.

—Bien, ahora acércate sólo un poco para que pueda hacerlo yo mismo.

Dijo fastidiado el pelinegro al recordar ese pequeño detalle de que tenía que ser un poco más delicado con Eren y no exigirle mucho.

—Levi.

Escucho que lo llamaba Eren, que tenía una sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustan, quitando un poco lo molesto que estaba, como es que podía hacer eso con su sonrisa, aún era misterioso para el demonio, pero le daba igual, era Eren después de todo.

—Ya puedes servirte.

Dijo con voz suave el castaño mientras terminaba de girarse y recargarse sobre el pecho de Levi, descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Sintiendo como este se sentaba en una posición más cómoda para ambos en el sofá y lo acomodaba bien entre sus piernas sin siquiera separarse, causando risa al castaño, por lo bueno que había sido Levi al moverse y no salir de su interior.

—Gracias por la invitación.

Agradeció el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a moverlo de arriba a abajo lentamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo del castaño temblaba con cada embestida lenta que recibía de Levi, que no perdía tiempo para acariciar un poco la piel del muchacho mientras abría un poco más sus piernas para poder entrar más en él, casi podía asegurar que podía llegar ya hasta donde estaban sus retoños, pero los gemidos de su marido lo distraían de cualquier otra idea, pues comenzaba apresarlo y no podía negarlo, le gustaba cuando pasaba. Solo faltaba algo que deseaba más que estar entrando y saliendo de su amado y esos eran los labios de su Eren.

Sin decirle nada a Eren detuvo sus embestidas y lo volvió a colocar enfrente de él, muy a pesar de que tuvo que salir por un tiempo de él y escuchar sus quejidos al ser dejado vacío, cuando al fin lo tuvo cerca pudo buscar sus labios y comenzar un beso necesitado que silencio todo sonido que pudiera generar su castaño cuando en medio del beso volvió a penetrarlo sin aviso y sujetarlo con una mano su cadera y con la otra un brazo.

Acercándose lo suficiente para plantarle un beso lento y lleno de amor, mientras ponía el brazo del castaño en su cuello y acomodaba con la otra sus piernas, acariciando a su paso la piel de la cadera y parte de su muslo mientras la movía, comenzando de nuevo a moverse pero a un ritmo lento, disfrutando ambos del roce y calor que se brindaban hasta que el pelinegro rompió el beso y junto su frente con la de su compañero.

—Te amo.

Le susurro en los labios y Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreirle, acercando sus rostros nuevamente para besarse, no podían acercar más sus cuerpos por los pequeños dentro de Eren, pero el decirse esas palabras eran mucho más cerca que cualquier contacto físico que había tenido, después de todo, habían permanecido mucho tiempo separados.

—¿Puedo tomar?.

Preguntó de repente Levi, descolocando un poco a Eren por tan repentina pregunta mientras sentía como las manos de este se posaban en su pecho un poco inflamado y sensible por sus niños.

—Recuerda dejarle algo a tus hijos mi pequeño demonio.

—Si,si…

Volvió a reírse el de ojos aguamarina mientras su pecho era asaltado por la caliente lengua de su esposo y se detenía en sus pezones comenzando a sentir como marcaba círculos sobre ellos, erectandose cada vez más, provocando unas ansias de que Levi se moviera nuevamente como antes. Solo basto con que el pelinegro mordiera un poco más fuerte para que de sus tiernos pezones comenzará a salir un poco de leche de ellos, haciendo temblar todo el cuerpo de Eren provocando que gimiera alto por la sensación en su pecho.

Más el pelinegro no le dio tiempo a recuperarse comenzando a embestirlo con un movimiento constante y que con el paso del tiempo aumentaba, haciendo que el cuerpo tembloroso del castaño rebotara un poco entre el mueble y las estocadas de Levi. Eren para ese momento ya no pronunciaba nada coherente por el placer que recorría su cuerpo, muy apenas podía cerrar sus manos en la suave tela del sofá y sus piernas en la cadera de Levi, ya no tardaba mucho en terminar, por lo que con un par de quejido trataba de decirle a su esposo de que ya llegaría su orgasmo muy pronto.

Levi lo entendió rápidamente, el tambien estaba llegando a su límite también, desde hace un tiempo Eren lo apretaba tanto que se sorprendía de que no se haya venido antes con semejante placer y energía que le daba, sin lugar a dudas comerse a Eren le daba más que energías, se enamoraba cada vez más de ese chico que ahora muy apenas podía aferrarse a el y el sofa.

Solo duraron un poco más entre la pasión de hacer el amor cuando ambos gimen de placer para venirse por causa de llegar al orgasmo, cayendo en el sofá los dos exhaustos. Levi se había asegurado de no caer encima de Eren y se acomodó al lado de él para poder atraerlo en un abrazo.

Llevó su mano a la frente de Eren moviendo el cabello mojado por el sudor y poder admirar bien sus ojos cerrados y su boca que exhalaba aún un cálido aliento por lo de antes. No fue hasta que el castaño abrió sus ojos y le sonrió, que Levi se acomodo mejor de lado y lo atraía a su pecho para que se acostara. Eren frotó su mejilla en el ahora cálido pecho de Levi, aun tratando de recuperarse.

—Durmamos un poco.

Sugirió Levi, viendo que Eren asentía a su propuesta. Acercó su rostro al del otro y le dio un delicado beso en su frente junto un "descansa amor", sintiendo como relajaba su cuerpo y quedaba en poco tiempo dormido en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto el "hijo" de ambos Armin, se dirigió apresurado al lugar que siempre lo encontraba, a su nuevo amigo Jean, un chico que hace unos meses atrás se había mudado con su madre, una mujer que casi no había visto, pero en las pocas ocasiones se había dado cuenta que era de cuidado, esa mujer había sido la responsable de algunas heridas, lo había visto, pero si Jean no comentaba sobre ello, él no le preguntaría, no quería incomodar y deseaba que no ocurriera más.

—Hola, Jean...¿como has estado?

Preguntó Armin al llegar a su lado justo en el momento en el que el salia de la panadería, este le saludo con una mano muy apenas ya que no solo llevaba la bolsa del pan recién hecho que había comprado sino también otra con todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la comida que su madre necesitaba.

—Estoy bien Armin, de hecho iba a mi casa, ¿se te ofrecía algo?.

El pequeño Armin se entristeció un poco al saber que su amigo estaba ocupado y sus planes de poder leer un poco juntos se habían arruinado, por lo que escondío el libro detrás de su espalda y negó a la pregunta de Jean, este por su parte no estaba seguro de esa respuesta e iba a replicar si su amigo de verdad no tenía planes para ambos, él siempre los tenía, se lo había demostrado desde que lo había conocido.

—¡Ha ya se!.

Dijo de repente Armin mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca y la cubría un poco mientras la abría de la sorpresa, Jean rápidamente preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, estaba confundido por tan repentina sorpresa.

—Te ayudare con la comida y así podremos hacer esto.

Rápidamente le reveló el libro que llevaba con él a Jean, pero este por su parte se negó a la ayuda del rubio, excusándose de que era su responsabilidad y no la de Armin, cosas de familia, según el. Aun así Armin no se dio por vencido, no podía regresar a su casa de seguro sus padres aun estaban dándose cariñitos y el en verdad quería pasar tiempo con Jean, si lo del libro y ahora el ayudarle eran un poco en parte una excusa para estar con él, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, se preocupaba por él y quería saber más cómo vivía su amigo, no lo había invitado nunca a su casa y esa podría ser su oportunidad.

—Sigo pensando que no está bien Armin.

—Vamos Jean, será más rápido y podremos salir rápido.

Jean se lo pensó un poco más y como dudaba que su madre se despertara mucho antes de la hora de la comida, si la hacían rápido él podría irse de ahí y perder el tiempo de mejor forma que siendo esclavo de esa mujer.

Acepto al final las palabras del rubio y ambos, con Armin por delante corrieron tomados de la mano a la casa de Jean a preparar todo para poder ir a jugar y leer.

La casa de Jean no era la gran cosa, considerando de que solo vivían con su madre, contaba con lo más indispensable para que ambos vivieran. Armin rápidamente entró a la cocina a lavarse las manos para comenzar a preparar la comida mientras el de cabello cenizas ponía lo que había comprado en la mesa y tenerlo a la mano para preparar todo.

Los chicos hicieron todo con calma y pasaron tiempo de calidad hablando entre ellos, conociéndose así mucho más, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo fue cuando ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver a la madre de Jean que se encontraba en la entrada a la cocina, su cara de shock solo hizo que los nervios de Jean se alterarán y se pusiera en frente de Armin que no entendía el por qué el rostro de la bonachona mujer estaba asi, ellos no habían hecho nada malo.

—¿Pero que está haciendo ese aqui?

—Nada mamá, regresa ya esta casi la comida, no tardo.

—¿No está el cocinando contigo verdad?.

—No te preocupes mamá.

—¡Jean!. Contesta.

Ambos chicos temblaron por el fuerte grito de la mujer que se acercaba a paso lento sin importarle pasar por encima del vaso de cristal y que unos cuantos cristales se incrustaran en sus pies aun cuando tenía unos desgastados zapatos de piso.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que le ayude a Jean?.

Preguntó de repente Armin tomando un poco de valor hacia la mujer que ahora lo apuñalaba con su mirada.

—¿Que haz dicho?.

contestó ella, a lo que hizo un poco enojar a Armin por ser ignorado y no tener respuesta.

—Dije, ¡¿que porque es malo que le ayude a Jean?!

Alzó un poco más la voz esperando que así pudiera oírlo, pero lo único que escuchó fue una risa nerviosa por unos minutos hasta que repentinamente se cayó.

—Eso es fácil mugriento, porque ese es el puto trabajo de ese inutil. Ya tengo bastante con dejar que viva. como para que traiga más alimañas como el a mi casa.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, largo de aqui… y tu engendro, ¿parece que debo volver a poner las cosas en claro no?.

—No.

Grito el rubio mientras era ahora el que se ponía en frente de Jean. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a veces y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, no por enojo sino por miedo. La mujer lo volvía a mirar con asco y enojo, se acerco a el y antes de que el de ojos azules dijera algo un golpe en la mejilla recibió, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de sentón al piso maltrecho de madera del lugar. Jean se enojó inmediatamente y para cuando la mujer quería dar otro golpe más al rubio fue ahora Jean el que lo recibió mientras veía a su "madre" con odio contenido.

—De nuevo esa mirada...esa mirada… igual a ese idiota.

—"Mamá", ya dejalo, solo soy yo el culpable entendiste.

—Jum, siempre tienes algo que decirme, no. Pero los niños siempre deben de aprender y qué mejor manera que golpearlos.

—Eso no es cierto.

Dijo un dolorido rubio que ayudándose de las piernas del de ojos avellana se levantaba muy apenas del dolor punzante en su mejilla, la mujer lo había hecho con el puño cerrado.

—Si lo hablara sería mejor, así Jean… Jean entendería por qué lo trata así.

—Me importa una mierda si el entiende, siempre sera su culpa.

—Entonces usted no tiene la razón para hacer lo que hace, solo es odio injustificado señora.

—Pero… ¿que?.

—Lo que escuchó, lo odia por algo que él no hizo, se nota a kilometros, usted esta loca por echarle la culpa a otro y no a usted misma.

—Armin…

pronunció Jean conmovido por las palabras de su amigo rubio, movió su mano para poder tocar el brazo de Armin, pero el repentino movimiento de la mujer paró sus acciones así como el corazón bombeando a mil por horas y al del rubio.

—Infelices...si eso es lo que son… unos infelices, como te atreves a echarme la culpa, él hizo que me dejara, él y su "no soy yo… eres tu", nunca estuve equivocada, me haces la vida horrenda.

Decía sin mirar a los jóvenes la señora mientras se movía lento y tambaleante lejos de los chicos y se sostenía un poco sobre la mesa donde estaba la comida y demás trastes para preparar la comida aun.

—Debo eliminarte… si, jajaja eso es lo que debo hacer, sin ti la comida no estará puerca, mi vida será más limpia, más sin ese bastardo.

Comenzó a decir un poco más claro la mujer, pero solo eran palabras sin sentido a ambos chicos que seguían mirándola esperando que les mirara, pero estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras hablaba sola como una demente y de repente mostraba que había tomado un cuchillo de cocina de la mesa donde ellos habian trabajado, el horror tomo sus rostros y por reflejo se alejaron de la "madre" de Jean mientras veían que ella se acercaba a ellos de nuevo mirando al suelo.

—Desaparecer… desaparece mi engendro… jajaja… desaparece!.

Grito a todo pulmón mientras elevaba el cuchillo sobre su cabeza y se preparaba para atacar, ambos niños reaccionaron ante ello gritando y cerrando los ojos, poniéndose enfrente de Armin el de pelo ceniza, esperando su final.

Continuara…

N.A: ¿A que no se esperaban eso!?

Hola gente aquí Sora con este capítulo de" wow haz actualizado!".

Ya mero llegamos al final de esta historia, aunque en el siguiente cap. No creo que sea en si el final para Levi y Eren, no contare con lo mismo de los nenes que vienen en camino, pero puedo decirles que tienen muy buena vida junto a ellos. ¿Eso se puede decir que es spoiler? Jajaja. Bueno nos veremos muy pronto y recuerden que el Riren y el yaoi estén con ustedes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está] Evento de Halloween del grupo 'Dictadura Riren' The Pumpking song.

 **Advertencias:** este fic puede contener Gore, muertes, maldiciones, sexo gay, final feliz y ¿es eso una segunda temporada?. Si no te gusta cualquiera de estos temas, puedes cerrar el fic. También habrá diferentes tipos de narrativa e inspirado por the witch house.

Capítulo 9

Pero por alguna razón no había llegado su final, no aun.

—Tu...dejame...deja de torturarme. ¡Alejate!

Escucharon decir a la mujer, haciendo que ambos miraran hacia al frente nuevamente y topándose con la figura del padre de Armin sosteniendo con su mano clavada en el cuchillo de la desquiciada.

—¡¿Papá?!, ¿Pero como?.

Pregunto confundido y aliviado de verlo el rubio mientras se sostenía de los brazos de Jean, viendo como Levi volteaba a verlo y chistaba la lengua por lo que veía.

—No voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi familia.

—¿Fue mamá quien?...

—No, tu mamá no sabe de esto. No quiero agobiar a mamá. Ya olvidaste que tu eres mi hijo, ¿o no?.

Asintió en silencio el de ojos azules, observando como en el rostro inmutado de su padre adoptivo se formaba una pequeña sonrisa no muy visible pero significativa mientras aún mantenía aprisionada a la mujer desde su mano apuñalada y la otra en el otro brazo impidiendo que se moviera.

—¡Alejate!.

Demandó ella aún más fuerte y lista para clavarle los dientes en la piel del brazo que la sostenía y le impedía moverse. Captando así la atención de Levi que volteo para mirarla un poco aterrorizando a la mujer que trataba ahora con desespero el que lo soltara.

Lo que no sabía nadie más que la señora y Levi era la aterradora imagen que el pelinegro le mostraba a ella con solo mirarla, sus temores y pesadillas brotaban inconscientemente de ella haciéndolas que las viera, pero eso no tenían que saber los niños.

—¿Te libero de esas cadenas mocoso?.

preguntó Levi a Jean mientras lo veía con el rabillo del ojo sujetando aún más fuerte a la mujer, el muchacho lo miró confundido al principio pero con un poco más de tiempo mirándolo entendió a lo que se refería, estaba harto y lo deseaba, por lo que asintió a las palabras del pelinegro y tan rápido como movió sus ojos de nuevo al frente, de un movimiento hacia atrás de su mano y la extremidad de la mujer se desprendió sin mucho esfuerzo de ella causándole dolor y pánico, la mujer cayó al piso al ser liberada de una manera no muy singular mientras llevaba su otro brazo donde le faltaba el otro y maldecía por lo bajo por lo que le estaba pasando, pero su luz se apagó con un solo movimiento de la mano del demonio que había decidido cortar con su absurda manera de pensar.

—¿Armin te duele mucho?.

Preguntó con un poco de preocupación mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba un poco la zona inflamada mirando cómo de vez en cuando Armin se quejaba por el dolor, menos mal que ya había matado a esa cerda.

Justo cuando Levi había extendido su mano para que Armin la tomara la puerta se abrió de repente revelando a una persona cubierta por un velo oscuro, esta corrió hacia donde estaba Armin y se arrodillo ante el.

—Eren que haces aqui, deberias descansar.

—Mi niño ¿que te han hecho?.

Pregunto preocupado mientras se quitaba de encima el velo y revelaba sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de preocupación.

—Ya me encargue de eso, pero quién fue el que te dijo.

—Fue Elen, ella me aviso y vine lo más rápido que pude, oh mi niño mira ese golpe, maldita cerda.

—Mamá, estoy bien...Le...papá me protegió y a Jean.

—Que alivio.

Notaron el suspiro que dejo salir el castaño mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro del rubio, la acariciaba con ternura mientras y le daba un beso en la frente, Levi se les unió después poniendo sus dos manos en la cabeza de ambos y acariciandolas después.

Jean veía todo desde una distancia prudente, pero sus ojos se desviaron a lo que antes había sido su "madre" si es que se le podía decir así, pero por alguna extraña razón, si es que se consideraría raro. Se sentía al fin en paz y sin miedo por una vez en la corta vida que había tenido junto a esa mujer.

Más el silencio relajante que se había formado se cortó por unos quejidos provenientes de lo que Jean conocía como la mamá de Armin. Se sostenía la parte inferior de su estomago y solo ahí pudo ver que ella estaba embarazada, preocupandolo automáticamente de que no fuera a pasarle nada malo a ella y al hermano de armin.

—Demonios Eren, por eso no te dije nada cuando vine.

—Lo...siento…

Trato de disculparse pero los dolores no dejaban que dijera algo bien, sumado a que comenzaba a tener contracciones más seguido conforme pasaban los minutos.

—Armin, se que no es lo mejor, pero necesito que vayas a la casa y prepares la habitación del hospital, llevaremos a Eren ahí.

Ordeno el pelinegro y armin asintió levantándose, miró a Jean antes de irse, mientras Levi se ponía delante de Eren y lo acomodaba entre sus brazos para cargarlo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta llamó para después seguir su camino, dejando al de cabello ceniza un poco confundido pero que a pesar de ello lo siguió sin decir nada más.

Ambos llegaron a la casa casi corriendo, Levi le daba indicaciones de respiración a Eren mientras el castaño batallaba con las contracciones y todos los sentimientos angustiosos del primer parto, no quería perder a sus niños, no de nuevo. Su esposo lo veía todo angustiado por lo que le dio un beso en los labios y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Estarán con nosotros, te lo prometo.

Aseguró Levi a Eren dándole aliento y coraje sobre la situación, Armin llegaba con ellos después de haber puesto todo en orden y le confirmó a Levi que ya estaba todo, ellos entraron pero Levi le pidió que le dejara todo y que atendiera al mocoso que había traído con él, pero como era normal, el rubio se negaba a dejarlos a ambos solos.

—Por favor puedo ayudar.

—No mocoso, mejor atiende a tu amigo, me ocuparé de Eren y tus hermanos…

—Pero papá.

—Por favor Armin.

Con eso ya no pudo replicar más Armin y solo asintió a la orden, fue hasta donde estaba Jean en la sala, se sentó junto a el en el sofá con los ánimos por los suelos , estaba nerviosos y preocupado por lo que le pasara a mamá que no sabía ahora que decir o hablar, se sentía mal. Jean se dio cuenta de ello y optó por poner su manos sobre el hombro del muchacho dándole palmadas para transmitirle un poco de calma, aunque por su mirada sabía que no sería fácil, ni siquiera él podía evitar preocuparse.

Fueron horas en las que ambos muchachos estuvieron sentados viendo a veces el piso o sino el techo del lugar.

—¿Estará bien mamá?.

—Espero que si Armin, serás hermano mayor, eso es bueno.

—Si, estoy contento por ello, pero.. por lo que paso a mamá.

—En ese caso sería mi culpa, yo te metí en eso, por mi… por esa señora.

—No Jean, yo fui el ignorante, te metí en problemas y ahora tu mamá.

Con tantas emociones mezcladas se daba cuenta que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de la madre de Jean que no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por ello y por la preocupación de sus hermanos y Eren.

Su compañero al ver las cristalinas gotas de los ojos azules de Armin no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se posaron en las mejillas rosadas del chico y las rozó con sus dedos mientras llevaba sus frentes juntas.

—Calma Armin, creo que estas circunstancias ambos somos culpables un poco, pero sabes, no fue para mal, ahora me siento libre.

—¿De verdad?.

Asintió mientras seguía viendo fijamente los ojos azules de Armin y este suspiraba un poco, sintiendo que un peso que sentía desaparecía. No había notado que el contacto con Jean era más cálido y diferente que el de sus padres adoptivos le transmitían, se sentía bien y aunque se oyera egoísta quería que estuvieran más así.

Y así lo hicieron por unos minutos más cuando la puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse y mostrando a Levi con su ropa de doctor manchada un poco de sangre en el pecho y abundantemente en los guantes que comenzaba a quitarse. Rápidamente los dos jóvenes se separaron y fueron ante el adulto esperando noticias del castaño. El pelinegro estaba cansado pero no por eso desganado de dar noticias a su hijo y su amigo.

—Esta bien, fue difícil solo al principio cuando los saque.

—¿Y mamá?.

—Eren está bien, estará adolorido por unos días mientras su cuerpo se recupera por la falta de los bebés. Pero el y tus hermanos están bien. Te dije que confiaras en mi y ademas se lo prometi a Eren también.

—Papá...gracias.

Dijo con cariño Armin mientras abrazaba al mayor, tomándolo por sorpresa pero que correspondió el abrazo con una caricia en la cabeza.

—Vamos ve a tu cuarto, dile a Jean que puede quedarse, yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

Asintió el rubio mientras dejaba de abrazarlo e iba junto a Jean a decirle lo que su padre le había indicado, pero no ignorando que ahora sentía un profundo respeto y amor por su padre, que había hecho mucho más por su mamá y el, que cualquier otra persona, era un sentimiento cálido que quería sentir siempre.

No volvió a ver a sus padres en un largo tiempo pues estaba ayudando a que Jean se mudara con ellos y atender los casos menores de la clínica con los remedios que sabía hacer para su edad mientras su padre solo iba y venía de un cuarto a otro por los pacientes y su mamá. Se estaba impacientando de cierta forma pero tenía que ser paciente, no quería ser grosero y exigir ver a mamá rapido si es que aún no estuviera recuperado.

De la madre de Jean no se dijo más y lo que le sorprendió un poco fue que nadie en el pueblo comentara sobre ello, pero a palabras de Jean, su madre no era muy sociable con nadie y pudiera ser esa la razón, pero Armin sabía que eso también tenía que ver con su padre pero él no preguntaría, Jean había cambiado mucho, para bien, ahora que su madre no estaba y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, se estaba enamorando de a poco de él.

Ahora ya después de casi dos semanas por fin pudo ver a su padre cruzar la puerta de la casa, haciendo que tanto Jean como Armin dejaran de hacer en ese momento y enfocar su mirada en el hombre que caminaba tranquilo y sin prisa a ellos que se encontraban en la cocina.

—Mocoso, ya es tiempo, Eren puede recibir visitas y… tu tienes a dos mocosos más que ver.

Sonrió un poco Levi, cosa que solo Armin se dio cuenta de ello y también lo hizo él lleno de felicidad por al fin conocer a sus hermanos y volver a ver a su mamá.

Levi había tardado más de la cuenta en recuperar a Eren debido a los pueblerinos indeseados enfermos que lo visitaban más a menudo por alguna razón, sumado a que también las piernas del castaño estaban comenzando a pudrirse y tuvo que ir por un par nuevo y deshacerse de la evidencia.

Desde que se las puso y se estabilizó le había mencionado que deseaba ver a Armin para que conociera a sus retoños, pero Levi sabía que aun así debía darse tiempo para él y sus hijos antes de ver al rubio.

—Ya estoy listo papá.

Parpadeo Levi para luego mirar a Armin que ya se encontraba a su lado, ¿cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos?. Ambos miraron a Jean y este aseguró de que cuidaría la casa mientras ellos estuvieran fuera, Levi no confiaba mucho aun en el muchacho, pero la casa tenía muchos seguros de toda clase, si se pasaba de listo, después verían el resultado.

Y con eso partieron a la clínica como les gustaba decirle a ese lugar, pero ya se había convertido en algo más, pues no solo atendían enfermedades pequeñas sino que también otras más serias gracias a los instrumentos que tanto los Jaegers como el otro alcalde habian dejado atras despues de esos acontecimientos.

Tocaron a la puerta donde se encontraba el castaño y pudieron escuchar su ¨adelante¨ desde el otro lado. Entraron calmadamente pero a los pocos pasos Armin no pudo aguantarse más todos esos sentimientos que fue corriendo hasta a Eren y se recargo un poco en donde estaba acostado diciendo lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Yo también mi niño, pero tranquilo estoy bien y con tus hermanitos.

Al momento que lo menciono el de ojos azules levantó la mirada y pudo ver mejor a los dos bultos que tenía en brazos Eren con sus mantitas de color azul y rosa pegados a su pecho.

—Nada más que deja que terminen de comer, ¿si?.

Pidió amablemente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa radiante al rubio y luego miraba a Levi para recibir un beso de sus labios.

—Comen mucho Levi.

—Están en crecimiento Eren, es normal.

—Son tan adorables.

De repente se comenzó a oír un quejido desde los bultitos de manta y Levi tomó el azul y Eren acomodaba al rozado sobre su pecho mejor mientras se acomodaba la bata que llevaba puesta y después daba unas palmaditas escuchandose después un pequeño eructo por esos dos bultos, pues ambos padres habían realizado la misma acción.

Armin se acercó mejor una vez que Levi dejó de nuevo el bultito azul en brazos de Eren y este le indico que podía acercarse a mirar. Sus ojos se volvieron grandes por la sorpresa al ver a dos bebés rechonchos y con mejillas rojizas. Uno de ellos era más pálido que ellos, pero sus labios pequeños se veían tiernos al tacto y todo lo demás era una lindura en ellos, a pesar de que aún tenían los ojos cerrados, Armin ya los quería bastante y se prometió que los cuidaría tanto como sus padres adoptivos cuidaron de él.

—Tocalos Armin, no muerden, bueno no aun.

Bromeo Eren a su niño grande, haciendo que el se sonrojara por sus palabras pero dándole el valor necesario para acercarse y acariciar las pequeñas cabezas de ambos bebés. Ambos adultos se enternecieron por tan bonita escena quedando en silencio solo para ver como Armin tomaba cariño a sus hijos.

—¿Y como se llaman?

Preguntó Armin mientras seguía mirando a ambos bebes.

-Leire.

Dijo Levi mientras ponía su mano en la cabecita de la niña con cabello negro.

-Elien.

Dijo Eren al mismo tiempo que Levi, miraba ahora al niño.

Armin sonrió y comentó que eran bonitos los nombres. Eren y Levi se habían puesto de acuerdo con ellos en caso de que fueran niños o niñas sus bebés.

—Gracias, de verdad.

Empezó a llorar Armin de felicidad, captando la mirada de ambos.

—Si no fuera por ustedes, no podría estar en este momento.

—Mi niño no tienes que llorar.

—Si mamá no me hubiera salvado antes o incluso papá Levi hace unos días, no me hubiera salvado.

Seguía llorando Armin aun así, agradecido de poder estar en ese momento.

—Calma mocoso, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, eres nuestro hijo y ten por seguro que Eren o yo daremos lo mejor por tu bien.

—Papá…

—Ahora eres nuestro tesoro, una parte importante de nosotros, lo que fue en un pasado eso será pasado y no volverá, se los prometo.

—Papá siempre tienes la manera de decir las cosas. Sabes me gustaria ser como tu o tambien como mamá.

—Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo.

—Gracias.

Sonrió ampliamente Armin a sus dos padres y ellos le respondieron de igual forma a el, quedando en la familia la promesa de estar juntos para siempre, o por lo menos hasta que el tiempo se los permitiera.

Los días después de esos siguieron su curso con normalidad, los niños eran en ocasiones unos angelitos y en otros momentos unos diablillos, pero el amor no sezo y siguio creciente con la llegada de más bebés, Rire llegó después y lo adoraron todos, era un poco más reservado que sus otros tres hermanos, pero aun así mostraba su amor de apoco, haciendo esos momentos mágicos entre todos, después llegó los trillizos Hen, Rin, Ien; unos amores de niños que ayudaban en todo lo que podían a todo aquel que conocieran y mucho más a sus padres. Cada uno diferente, cada uno igual a sus padre y todos amando a sus papás con todo el alma y ellos amándolos por igual.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras nuevamente, un dia anterior habian hecho de todo a causa de que Levi se había vuelto provocado por un Eren en un lindo encaje en todo su cuerpo de color rojo en el cuerpo y blanco en los encajes y medias, estarían solos por una temporada nuevamente por lo que no se detuvieron a pensar cuando los besos pasaron de ser dulces a provocativos y salvajes. Las manos de Levi serpentearon por todo el cuerpo de Eren mientras su lengua jugaba con su lóbulo y después el cuello dejando marcas de mordidas rojas sobre el. Los gemidos de en la habitación aumentaban a cada momento así como la temperatura. Eren despegó sus nalgas esperando que al fin Levi pudiera entrar dentro de él, pero aun estaba la tanga puesta por lo que Levi solo la hizo a un lado y lo embistió sin detenerse, moviéndose primero lento y tortuoso hasta que Eren le pidiera más, que le hiciera el amor de manera salvaje, provocando más a Levi, que sin dudarlo tomó sus piernas y las abrió para poder entrar más profundamente en él mientras lo besaba, viniendose los dos por el intenso vaivén de sus movimientos, después cambiaron de posición con Eren encima de Levi, el castaño enrollo sus brazos sobre el cuello de este y comenzó a subir y bajar por sí solo mientras ahora era Eren quien dejaba marcas visibles por todo el cuerpo de Levi. Y así siguieron hasta que ya no pudieron más.

—¿Estas bien?.

Preguntó Levi mientras apartaba un poco de su cabello chocolate del rostro de Eren viendo que este le sonreía y sostenía un poco su mano.

—Estoy ...bien.

—Eren, ¿tu mano?.

—La estoy sosteniendo¿ verdad?.

Asintió Levi mientras apretaba ahora él su mano. Ambas comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul oscuro que fue aumentando así como el sentir en las manos de Eren.

—Gracias Levi.

—No tienes que agradecer mocoso, es mi obligación y parte del trato.

Eren besó su mano y sonrió de nuevo agradeciendo la preocupación de su esposo.

—No te preocupes, vivamos el ahora.

Bufo un poco Levi a las palabras de Eren, haciendo que este hiciera un puchero y se diera por vencido.

—Viviremos por siempre Eren.

Lo beso en los labios y lo abrazo más junto a su cuerpo mientras Eren ponía su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando el latir de su reconstruido corazón durmiendose como un niño con nana nuevamente. Aún estaba cansado, pero más que nada Eren deseaba estar así de cerca de Levi.

—¿Tengo en serio que volver a pedirlo?.

Pregunto nervioso y fastidiado Jean mientras entraba a la casa de sus antiguos suegros, Armin solo reía por lo bajo mientras entraba primero y se acercaba al sillón donde un hombre de edad avanzada y respiración lenta los veía con detenimiento.

—Buenos días papá.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse a lado de él viendo la cara de nervios de Jean, Armin solo señalo con su mano a su padre, animando al ahora adulto a que volviera hacer la petición que por los últimos 5 siglos había hecho al de ojos negros.

—Se…señor, por favor permítame casarme con Armin de nuevo por favor.

Dio una reverencia mientras alzaba la voz producto de los nervios que sentía y la risa de Armin no le ayudaba en calmar esos nervios.

—A buena...hora...me lo vienes… a pedir...mocoso.

Dijo lento pero aun entendible, los años estaban haciendo pagarle el desgaste que su cuerpo sufría, pero ya lo había planeado todo para cuando ese momento llegará.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si?.

Levantó la cabeza Jean mostrando una cara de felicidad que rápidamente se disolvió al ver el rostro inmutado y aparentemente molesto del padre de Armin. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió otra vez revelando a una chica de cabello negro y con heterocromía de azul obscuro con esmeralda.

—Papá! Venimos por ti!

—¿Leire?...

Preguntó Armin al ver a la mujer, ella se alegró de ver a su hermano y lo abrazo con todas sus ganas.

—Hola hermano no sabía que estuvieras aquí y eso que visite antes a mis hermanitos.

—¿Que haces aqui hermanita?.

—Pues ya llegó el momento, mamá ya no aguantará más.

Al escuchar eso Armin supo de lo que se refería, el tiempo se les había acabado, pero a pesar de esas circunstancias no tenía miedo, había vivido mucho gracias al trato que su padre había hecho con el y tiempo despues tambien con Jean, dándoles la oportunidad de vivir mucho más que cualquier otro y ver a tantos hermanos suyos nacer y crecer, amándolos a todos de igual forma que sus dos primeros hermanitos.

Su vida había sido buena, pues no solo había experimentado el tener una familia grande sino el también el hacer una propia, su mamá era una persona muy dulce y estuvo con él siempre que lo necesito al igual que su padre, aun recordaba la primera vez hace siglos que tuvo a su primer bebé, estaba nervioso y era inexperto, pero ellos dos y Jean le ayudaron bastante. Este seria el ultimo por la partida de sus padres, pero no por ello era triste, era feliz por sus padres, solo era triste porque ya no los vería.

—Jean...más te...vale...cuidarlo….sino te arranco ese junior… para siempre.

Escucharon todos la amenaza del mayor sobre Jean, haciendo que este suspirara por tener de nuevo la bendición de casarse con aquel que lo había hecho feliz un centenar de veces, que no podía contarlas ya.

—Gracias señor.

Se levantó al fin y extendió su mano hacia Armin, el rubio la tomó y se abrazaron como los enamorados que siempre habían sido y sellando su muestra de afecto con un beso.

—No deberían hacer eso enfrente de papa.

Crítico la mujer de cabello negro pero una mano alzada de su padre le indico que no importaba eso ya.

—Bueno es hora de ir con mamá, papá.

—Adiós papá.

—Adiós suegro.

Jean y Armin se despidieron del anciano que era llevado casi cargado por la mujer, dejando atrás esa casa que tanto había presenciado cosas.

Solo tomo un par de horas y ahora se encontraban bajando por un ascensor y al abrirse las puertas se toparon con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos heterocromáticos.

—Ya era hora, tardaste.

—¡Ha! hermano. Perdon es que estaba también Armin y pues ya sabes.

—¿Nuestro hermano?.

—Si, llegue justo en el momento en el que Jean le pedía permiso a papá para que se casaran de nuevo.

—Con que haciendo lo acordado. Bueno considerando que es la última vez debió ser una buena experiencia Leire.

—¡Claro que si!, no me había tocado jamás Elien, porque la que hizo mi esposo no cuenta.

—¿Y la mía?.

—No, esa tampoco.

—Si tu lo dices. Papá, mamá espera por ti.

Termino diciendo el hombre mientras se hacía a un lado para revelar una silla de ruedas donde sentaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante pasando por una sala en donde los recibieron con mucho respeto, después pasaron por una habitación que contenía múltiples computadoras analizando datos y otras cosas más, pasaron por unos cuantos laboratorios donde numerosas personas analizaban muestras, diseccionaban seres y revisaban líquidos de dudosa procedencia. Todos murmuraban al verlos pasar pero ellos no ponían atenciona a nada de eso. Solo seguían su camino.

—Por que traerán a ese viejo decrepito.

Se escuchó el murmullo a lo que Levi levanto solo la cabeza un poco y sus hijos detuvieron la silla para darse la vuelta y que él pudiera ver a las personas que habían hablado de él sin conocerlos, las observó con desprecio con solo ver sus figuras y con un simple movimiento de su mano al hacerla pullo esa gente comenzó a asfixiarse hasta el desmayo delante de toda la gente.

—Mas les vale respetarlo.

Dijo el hombre mientras giraba la silla de ruedas.

—Por que es él el que paga todo esto.

Termino diciendo la mujer para comenzar a caminar al lado de los otros dos dejando a más de uno sorprendido por la noticia de que el jefe, estaba en casa.

Fue un largo pasillo que recorrieron y solo volvieron a parar para poder abrir una gran puerta de color acero, Leire se acercó a un panel y con mano hábil marco la contraseña para que la puerta se abriera. Entraron y colocaron a Levi en una camilla en donde lo conectaron a varios aparatos para monitorearlo y luego se volvieron a mover hasta ponerlo a lado de otra camilla que se encontraba enfrente de una gran pecera de un azul brilloso.

—E...ren.

Hablo con dificultad Levi mientras movía su cabeza a un lado para admirar a su esposo, el tiempo había cobrado factura y su cabello ya no era castaño sino blanco, pero aún conservaba su longitud, tenía ya varias arrugas por su rostro y demas cuerpo, pero lo más distintivo es que ya solo tenía un brazo. Levi levantó su brazo y tomó la mano de Eren, sabía que ya no sentía pero aun así quería tomarla como en aquellos días.

—Eren.

Habló más fuerte causando que el de ojos esmeralda volteara y le sonriera, su sonrisa era deslumbrante a pesar de todas las máquinas y el inquietante tono de ellas que marcaban los débiles latidos del corazón de Eren.

"Mi Eren hermoso" fue lo que pensó al verlo reaccionar después de tanto tiempo sin verlo por culpa de la enfermedad que siempre había tenido. Esa enfermedad él se había encargado de controlarla pero sabía que aun con magia un cuerpo humano no iba a poder soportar algo así.

—Ya está todo listo.

Informó el hijo cortando sus pensamiento, suspiro por ello, pero asintió a que siguieran con el plan.

—Papá, mamá.

Dijeron ambos hijos mirando con ternura y un poco de tristeza a sus padres.

—Sean...felices.

Demandó el y ambos asintieron mientras veían que su padre cerrara los ojos y luego un sonido constante se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

Pero aun la muerte no tenía control sobre él, su alma ya no le pertenecía a nadie que no fuera Eren. Del cuerpo maltrecho se levantó una esencia sombría y se coloco a un lado de Eren, sus hijos se acercaron a esa entidad y a su mamá, hasta que vieron que esa cosa amorfa y negra se formó un joven de apariencia demoníaca con altos cuernos, patas de cabra y cola que se movía de lado a lado.

El demonio se acercó a Eren y posó su mano en su pecho y apretó sus dedos en él para luego jalar y sacar de su cuerpo su alma. Ahora yacía en sus brazos el alma de Eren, sonrió un poco y paso su mano por el rostro durmiente de este.

—Cuidense mocosos.

Dijo Levi mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la pecera, rápidamente Elien fue a un panel y pulsó varios botones haciendo que la pecera se partiera en dos tanques que dejaban ver otros un poco más chicos con su futuro por delante.

—Siempre estaré junto a ti.

Cerro de repente el libro y suspiro, era un poco triste el final y no estaba seguro de poder representar algo así, si, le había gustado el papel de la bruja, el problema era el otro, no había suficiente personas con el carácter del diablo de ese libro así que tendrían que dejarlo.

—Un final feliz triste. Me pregunto que paso con eso de su futuro.

La puerta del salón se abre y todos los alumnos que hace unos momentos hablaban entre ellos se callaron para mirar al profesor que entraba acompañado de alguien nuevo.

—Buenas alumnos, ahora debo presentarles a un nuevo compañero, se acaba de cambiar de escuela pero se que lo reconocerán después de todo uno de sus compañeros es su hermano. Presentate por favor.

Ordenó el maestro mientras él acomodaba sus papeles sin poner atencion al frente ni al alumno nuevo.

—Soy Levi. Levi Ackerman.

Comenzó a oírse cuchicheos entre los estudiantes mientras veían al nuevo escuchar las indicaciones del maestro para que se sentara en donde quisiera. Nadie creía que Rivaille tuviera un hermano gemelo hasta el momento en que ahora tenían a ese chico en frente.

—Silencio. Vamos Levi.

Silencio a todos de una vez el maestro y Levi se dirigía hasta los asientos de atrás, muy cerca de Eren que aun miraba asombrado, Levi lo vio y levantó una ceja por la intensa mirada haciendo que se avergonzara por ser tan obvio lo que pensaba.

Se sentó y todos olvidaron al chico nuevo por las próximas horas, Eren muy apenas podía seguir la clase por los nervios y las numerosas preguntas en su mente. Pero por su lado Levi veía gracioso los movimientos nerviosos del castaño, se había sentado en los asientos de atrás a un lado de él y de vez en cuando volteaba sus ojos hacia él viendo su linda cara.

—Nos volvemos a ver.

Susurro mientras con su mano ocultaba una sonrisa demoníaca y retorcida que no era la primera vez que la hacía.

 **Fin.(?)**

 **N.A:** y llegamos al final, quien quiera que haya llegado conmigo al final de esta historia le estoy eternamente agradecida, no hay nada mejor que sentir que un monstruo como yo y que hace estas cosas sea tomada en cuenta por ustedes lectores.

No lo había mencionado antes, pero ya es necesario… le agradezco mucho a Asagui, Ame me ayudaron bastante con esta historia y sus recuérdame, porque si soy una olvidadiza de primera.

Pero sobretodo también les agradezco el apoyo a mis amigas del grupo, como son muchas (y eso es lo bueno), no diré sus nombres, pero ellas saben que las amo y son parte de mi motor para hacer estas cosas. Espero verlas leyendo otro de mis proyectos y solo me queda decirles que el Riren y el yaoi estén con ustedes.

 **PD: les gustaría que les respondiera sus preguntas de algunos datos del fic?. : 3**


End file.
